All About Our Love
by Eddie Munster
Summary: Epilogue: Dear Harry “END of WAR! LIGHT SIDE and HARRY POTTER PREVAIL! VOLDEMORT DEAD AT HANDS OF DRACO MALFOY!”
1. So Cold

This story is dedicated to two very cool people (who know who they are if they happen to be reading this) and their very clever Harry Potter RP logs. This story is also based loosely on those RP logs!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - So Cold  
  
Cold. That was the only thing she knew. She couldn't remember a time when she had been colder as she lay on the straw bed on the cold stone floor. She tried to go to sleep and not think about how miserable she felt. But despite the misery, she was glad for it. She even welcomed it. She wanted the cold to overwhelm her and end her days. Why was she welcoming death with open arms? Had her life been that bad? In retrospect and on all accounts, she had been content with her twenty-two years.  
  
Her childhood was a normal one. She was an only child. She had parents that loved her and supported her throughout her years at Hogwarts. But they were gone now, killed in one of the early attacks by the Dark Side. She had experienced love. Twice in fact. But she had lost it, twice. What did she have now? For the past three years, she was a mediwitch and had poured all her energy into helping the Light side in the war. She had true friends that meant more to her than anything, unlike those so-called friends that had surrounded her during her Hogwarts years. One true friend in particular was actually the reason why she was hoping the cold would soon come and claim her.  
  
They thought that he would come for her. To rescue her. They were right of course. Despite how hard and vehemently she had argued that he wouldn't come for her, she knew that he would. She and he were friends. Of course, he had wanted it to be more, but she had to be fair to him. She could not reciprocate his feelings. There were many times when he would try to convince her that they belonged to one another and that he would make her happy. But she repeatedly refused and steadfastly remained just a friend to him.  
  
He would come for her. It was in his blood. A true Gryffindor through and through. Even if he hadn't felt more for her than he did, she knew that he would still take the risk to come for her. They knew this too. That's why she was here. In a cold and damp cell that offered no light or warmth except for that provided by the torch down the hall.  
  
She had taken to not eating the food that they would bring her. She knew that the combination of malnutrition and the chilled air of her surroundings would only increase her chances to become sicker and weaker with each passing hour and day. She would not be a pawn that would be used to lure him into their trap. She would die before she would allow that to happen.  
  
How long had she been here in this cold and dark cell she could not tell. An unidentifiable number of hours had passed and she had lost track of time. She was very weak now and couldn't even manage to sit up without assistance. It was only a matter of time now, she thought with a grim satisfaction.  
  
She must have been falling in and out of consciousness. She was now peering into a pair of eyes. Or rather, she was being forced to. Cold fingers forced her eyelids open so that they could see her own eyes. The eyes seemed so familiar to her. Eyes that were cold and piercing with a bluish-gray tint. Then she heard muffled voices.  
  
"How could you let this happen? I've been gone but for a week and you have managed to allow her to slip into such a pathetic state!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault. The stupid girl won't eat anything. She just lies there all day long refusing to eat."  
  
"Stop with your inane excuses!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I told you enough! Now help me with her. We need to get her out of this death cell quickly. She's about to expire and all our plans will be for not."  
  
"But where do you plan on taking her? We don't have any more rooms."  
  
"We're taking her to my room."  
  
"But sir, your room? Are you sure? She's a filthy captive!"  
  
"I'm very well aware of who and what she is. We are taking her to my room. If we don't, she will die, he won't come, and the Lordship will have our heads! Now help me!"  
  
She was being picked up now and they were taking her out of the cold cell. She opened her mouth weakly to protest, "No, where are you taking me? I don't want to go. Just leave me."  
  
"You're going somewhere where you can get well again."  
  
"No, I don't want-"  
  
"Sir, why did you-"  
  
"She needs to rest. I will not have her expend her last breath on my watch!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Please read and review! Criticism is welcome.I want to make the story better. By the way, I don't really know where this story is going. Any suggestions? Let me know! I'm really just gonna wing it! 


	2. Damsel in Distress

Thanks to everyone that took the time to review. I loved reading everyone's comments. Ferret Boy and Pamela (my D/C heroes) - thanks for the support! It means a ton. And Ferret Boy, Pamela and I really want to see 'Let It Rain' soon! It could be a great companion piece, you know. Again, just gonna wing it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except for the old, callous woman - yippee for me!  
  
Chapter 2 - Damsel in Distress  
  
She opened her eyes expecting to see the familiar darkness that she had become accustomed to. She was confused when she saw sun rays flooding the room with warmth and brightness from a tall window dressed in velvet green swags of sumptuous fabric. The rays swept over where she lay and she could feel the warmth emanating from them. Warmth. Something she hadn't been able to feel for quite some time now. There was no more coldness here to claim her.  
  
Her eyes again focused on the large window. She suddenly felt an urgent need to peer out of it. To see the blue sky and the grass and the trees. To see life again. She attempted to sit up but immediately stopped as she soon found that she had very little energy to make such an effort. She sighed disappointedly and resigned herself to recline once again on the bed.  
  
The bed. Once again the confusion as to where she was came back to her. What was she doing in a bed of this magnitude? The last time she had closed her eyes, she had thought the bed she was laying on was one made of straw. She looked at the bed again. A huge four poster bed covered with dark green velvet similar to the window coverings. She reached her hand out to touch it. It was the softest she ever felt. The bed was truly comfortable and it seemed to engulf her entire being.  
  
The door to the room suddenly opened jarring her from her comfortable thoughts. A skinny woman bustled straight over to her. She was dressed in black in what seemed to be a mediwitch's garb. Her silvering hair was pulled tightly away from her bony face. The lines etched on her forehead and her small tired eyes seemed to betray the woman and reveal an age that was much older than that of her true age.  
  
"Well, it's about time you've come to. It's time to stop playing the damsel in distress. My orders were to see that you were to get well again and I see that my ministrations are working," the woman huffed impatiently. Her voice seemed so cold and callous. She had no sympathy for her patient. It was only an order that she was following afterall. The woman promptly put her frigid hand up to her patient's forehead. "You've cooled down considerably. That is a good sign indeed. He will be satisfied when I notify him of your improving condition. Now, what you need is some food to get a good amount of meat on your bones. I dare to venture a guess that you were quite thin even before you came here. It's no surprise that a mere week of no food would put you on the brink of death. I will be back swiftly with some food."  
  
"Before you leave, do you mind telling me where I am? The last thing I remember I was laying on a straw bed in a cold cell held for prisoners."  
  
The old woman turned around at the question and peered over to her patient with annoyed eyes and said stoically, "I'm not here to answer your questions. Besides, you will find out soon enough." With that the old woman turned back around and made a hasty exit.  
  
*************  
  
Some time had passed since the old woman had returned with a tray of food. She had set it down in a huff and quickly exited mumbling about some other patients that needed tending. She had left no specific orders for her patient to finish her food. It had naturally been assumed that she would drop her damsel in distress performance and eat the food that was set before her.  
  
She knew that they wanted her well. She figured that was why she was in this opulent room instead of the cold cell she had called home for those odd number of days since she was taken. She couldn't help that she no longer had the cold as an ally to help her with her demise, but she did have control over what she put in her mouth. She had come to terms that if her sacrifice was required to prevent him from coming to rescue her and walking into a death trap then so be it. She would continue to fight them and their wicked plan as long as she could.  
  
In fact, the only thing that had been touched on the tray was the tea. The modest sandwich and cup of broth were left intact. She knew that she would have to put up a fight with the old woman once she returned later in the day. But, the old woman could be dealt with. Besides, what could the old woman do? Force her mouth open and feed her herself? She sniggered at the vision.  
  
Just then the door opened again. She would be prepared this time to not let the old woman walk all over her. Even before the old woman made her entrance, she steeled up her courage and said in her best resolute voice, "Now, before you even try to berate me, I'm not being a damsel in distress, I have my reasons for -" She couldn't continue her speech. Her eyes widened at who was coming nearer to her. "Draco." All that courage that she had mustered quickly waned.  
  
"Evening, Cho," said in the infamous bored drawl and trademark smirk.  
  
A/N: Please read and review! It's not that bad a cliffhanger! Sorry that the chapters are so short. I'll try my best to get them longer. As always, I would love to hear what you, the readers, think will make the story better. 


	3. Things Never Change

Ferret Boy – Please don't tease me about posting those new logs. ;)  But, if you are serious, hurry up and post them like right now!  What are you doing still reading this?  Kidding, kidding.  As for Let It Rain, I'm glad that Pamela's pestering you.  And I hope she continues cause you can bet that I will.

Dusty Wings – I think you might be on to something there.  Draco/Cho is sooooooo underrated!  That's why we gotta get all the D/C fans out there to be loud and proud!

All – As per popular demand, this chapter is longer than the other two.  Hopefully it's to everyone's liking.  Your comments have been great.  Please keep them coming.  They make me happy.  J

Disclaimer:  Don't own any of the characters except for the old, callous woman (name revealed in this chapter…eek).

Chapter 3 – Things Never Change

Five years.  It had been five years since Cho Chang had seen or spoken to Draco Malfoy.  Yet she was looking at him now through almost frightened eyes.  But she was honestly more shocked than frightened.  

He hadn't changed much.  He had grown taller and looked older since his sixth year at Hogwarts.  His hair was still white-blonde and slicked back.  His skin pale as she had remembered.  His face sharp and angular with features that could be described as pretty or handsome.  His gray eyes and expression ever cold and apathetic.  And his mouth.  Stretched into a lazy smirk that she had all but forgotten.

But why shock?  She had known for years now that Draco had followed his father's footsteps shortly after graduation from Hogwarts to be branded a DeathEater.  When the news had reached her ears, it had made her sad.  They were on separate sides of the coin now.  But, she knew that he had always had great regard and respect for his father and trusted him enough to believe that he was doing the 'right' thing for the Malfoy name.

She supposed that the shock was really a result of seeing him so calm and collected, standing before her, calling on her as if he were calling on a dear close friend.  She had presumed that the plot of taking her hostage to lure in Harry Potter was a scheme born from _maybe_ Voldemort himself.  She had half hoped that Draco had nothing to do with the scheme and that _maybe_ he had even refused to take part in it out of respect for the brief history they shared.  _Maybe_.  His foreboding presence in the room, however, seemed to confirm that she had made a severe misjudgement.

Considerable time must have passed and the silence must have been uncomfortably long.  When he spoke again, his comment woke her from her reverie, "What's the matter, Cho?  Not happy to see me?"

Cho stared expressionless into his eyes.  She was rendered speechless.  

Draco's smirk widened and he glanced over to the tray of food left at the table by her side.  His eyes took special interest when he saw the food untouched.  His gaze soon went back to Cho.  The smirk lightened slightly and in an amused tone he drawled, "You know Cho, the food we serve here is just the same, if not better, as what is served over there.  As you may recall, house elves don't tend to discriminate between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin houses.  You may be pleasantly surprised."

Cho didn't find his comment the least bit amusing and remained stoic, staring at him cautiously.

Chuckling, Draco continued while he walked over to the large window, "You do realize Cho that I know what you're trying to do.  Hopefully, you don't believe me to be that dense?  Your efforts are futile.  You will remain alive and well enough, and Saint Potter, the sentimental brave fool that he is, will come to rescue you.  When that time comes, he will fall into our hands, the Dark Lord will defeat him, this bloody war will be over, and the Dark side shall reign over all.  Isn't that a happy thought?"

Cho had heard enough.  His presence was able to silence her, but listening to him declare his malicious intentions towards Harry now incited her.  She spoke in a low and even tone, "Was that your happy thought then?"

"Excuse me?" Draco turned to peer at Cho sitting on the bed.  

"Your happy thought…to see Harry defeated by Him.  The happy thought needed to fight the Dementors that year while we were in the Forbidden Forest?  You never told me what it was," she challenged.

"Actually, no.  I was referring to our reign over the wizarding world.  But, I must admit that the demise of Saint Potter comes in as a very close second…and, I see that you're just as nosy as ever," Draco responded nastily.

"I won't let you hurt him," Cho responded bravely, ignoring the comment about her inquisitive nature.

 "Is that so?  And how do you suppose you are going to stop me?"

"You…you can't force me to eat," Cho responded almost childishly, "it will only be a matter of time before I die.  Harry won't come and rescue a corpse."

"True, I can't force you to eat.  But I promise you this, Cho, as long as I am here, you will remain alive and well and Potter will be mine."

Cho had tears in her eyes at this point, "You're horrible.  All those nasty things everybody ever told me about you are true.  But, I defended you…I can't believe that I ever tried to befriend you.  I can't believe that I ever – I hate you, Draco Malfoy."

"Now, is that any way to talk to a friend?"

Cho turned incredulous eyes onto him, "A friend?  That was a long time ago and we stopped being friends the moment you decided that you no longer wanted me as your friend.  Do you honestly still consider yourself to be my friend?"

"Oh, but you see, Cho.  To me, friends are fleeting things.  If you happen to be of use to me, I can be your best friend," the venom dripping from his words.

"Things never change, do they Draco?  You used me then and you're using me now.  Things will never change."

"You are so bright, Cho.  A true Ravenclaw you are.  I told you then that I enjoyed having all the power in our relationship and I still do." Draco now turned to face the window again so that Cho could only stare at his tall thin silhouetted form against the window, "You will always be the love of Potter's pathetic life…and as much as you deny it, he will always be the love of your life…and you will continue to defend him till the end of your days.  Indeed Cho, things have not changed and things will never change."

"I don't love Harry," Cho said resignedly under her breath.  She found that phrase to be very tiring now as she found herself having to repeatedly inform people, even Draco on a few occasions, that her relationship with Harry was only one of friendship.  "I only defend him because he is a friend and that's what friends are supposed to do."

"Yes, well that's all very touching.  As enjoyable as this visit has been, I must leave.  I will advise Madame Hinze to continue to bring you food.  And I will advise her to get you a bath and some proper clothes as soon as you are well enough.  Good evening, Cho," Draco said once again adopting the bored drawl as he opened the door and left, but not before taking a moment to regard the room wistfully before leaving.

****************

Once Draco left, Cho sunk back down into the bed.  His little visit had caused her to consume a considerable amount of emotional and physical energy that she simply did not possess.  As she lay her head against the soft pillows, she couldn't help but ponder on the last comment he made before he left.  

She lifted a hand and touched her hair self-consciously.  It felt flat, oily, and stringy.  She next moved her hand to her face.  She could feel her cheekbones and her jaw tug against her dry and tight skin.  She looked down at her clothes.  It was her own mediwitch uniform and robe that she routinely wore while working.  However, it was dirty and torn as a result of her physical efforts to fight her captors when they had first snatched her.  She let out a small sigh as she realized that she must have looked like a banshee that had never known soap to exist.  

Just like her earlier urge to look out the window, she now wanted to go over and look at herself in the huge floor mirror next to the large matching bureau.  But just as before, her desire to sit up and walk over to the mirror was quickly extinguished as she could feel her body beginning to rebel.  She sunk back down into the bed.  Her eyes fell upon the tray of food.  However tempted she was, she had to reprimand herself and think of Harry's safety.

But her eyes did brighten as they fell upon the spoon beside the cup of broth.  She picked up the spoon and tried to catch her reflection in it.  The lighting in the room was poor as it was evening time and she only had one lone candle to afford her any light.  From what she could see, her eyes were dark and she was very pale.  Depressed with her visage, she placed the spoon back on the tray.

It wasn't as though she was very vain.  She never had any trouble making herself presentable.  In actuality, it was a very simple routine.  She never made a habit of wearing much in the way of makeup.  The most she would ever wear was a pale pink rouge for her lips and her cheeks.  That was it.  Her dark locks were always healthy.  If she wasn't doing something that required a lot of physical exercise, like practice during her quidditch days, she would always have it fall straight to her mid-back.  She had to admit that she was lucky when it came to looks or so she was often told by many admirers both women and men.

But at this very moment, she was being vain.  Why should she care that she looked like such a fright in the presence of Draco Malfoy?  Wasn't she on the verge of sacrificing her life to save Harry's?  Yes, she told herself resolutely.  Looking presentable to anyone, especially a despicable slimy hateful git, should be last on her list at the present moment.  Satisfied that her plan was set on the right path again, she promptly closed her eyes to allow sleep to prevail.

A/N:  Ooooh, Draco is an evil jerk, isn't he?  Just the way he should be and the way I like him.  Now, we just gotta work on that sexy part.  Maybe next chapter, but can't promise.  Well, maybe if you ask nicely.  Remember to let me know what you think!  It makes me happy!


	4. Draco Malfoy's Private Quarters

Ferret Boy – I'm glad that the Forbidden Forest incident fit so well too. And…um…what was the happy thought by the way…hmm? 'Let It Rain', 'Let It Rain', 'Let It Rain'!!!! New logs, new logs, new logs!!!!  Maybe I'm being too subtle?  
  
Pamela – Yes! The happy thought! I'm really happy that you like the way both Draco and Cho are being written, especially Cho. As you can tell, the story is mainly from her point of view. If I'm off, shoot me an email and let me know. I don't want to mess her up (or Draco for that matter so this goes for Ferret Boy also). And you and I are both suckers, because I LOVE the evil bastard too!   
  
Kikyos Spirit – Thanks for the support!   
  
Dusty Wings – Draco sexy already? LOL! I didn't even realize that I had written him that way already. Guess he's just a natural at it. ;)   
  
The Teenage Angst Brigade – Thanks for your wonderful words! It means a lot to me that such a talented writer has given me such praise. Smiles. Evil!Draco all the way! By the way, you need to update yours soon!   
  
nunce – I'm not sure how many soft spots Draco has…not too many I'm afraid. But, he DID sacrifice his opulent room and his humungous comfortable bed!   
  
randomLore – You are very observant. Cho is not perfect by any means. And if you continue to read, you'll discover that she has faults just like anybody else.   
  
Ophelia Winters – Making out? Well, you've got it! Well, sort of…read on to see what I mean.   
  
All – As always, your comments have been great. Please keep them coming. They make me happy.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.   
  
  
  
Chapter 4 – Draco Malfoy's Private Quarters   
  
_Feeling the loneliest she ever felt, Cho peered through the telescope. She could see stars for miles and miles in endless sky. For one brief moment, she wished that she could be one of those stars…without a care in the world…without any problems…able to peer at other stars and take her spot in the vast universe. If she had to be alone, she wished that she could be so in her own place in the endless sky. __  
  
She half-smiled to herself. She wouldn't have to deal with school, with growing up, with responsibility, with relationships, and especially love and heartache. A lone tear slipped down her cheek as her mind eventually drifted to the one thing she had gone up to the Astronomy Tower to forget. But, she should have known better. Her mind never let her forget when it came to him.   
  
For this was the spot that Draco had accepted her offer of friendship. It was his birthday gift to her. And it was the most wonderful gift she had received. The friendship had started out rocky and continued to remain rough for the next few months. Then, she had begun to have feelings for him. Feelings that scared her. Feelings that forced themselves up to the surface even though she had tried hard to suppress them. It took even longer for Draco to admit to his feelings for her. He wasn't perfect, but in his own way he loved her.   
  
Or so she thought with an embittered chuckle. It had been a month now that Draco had changed his demeanor toward her. He was so cold and distant now. They hardly ever spoke anymore. The only times that she would see him were at meals. But he never once glanced in her direction.   
  
Friends in Ravenclaw began to notice this change also. Cho didn't know how to respond to their prying questions as she did not know the answers herself. Eventually, her friends began to lose interest and let the subject drop much to Cho's relief. She had tried several times to get Draco alone to try to sort things out and understand why he was behaving so distant. But, Draco never honored these appointments. Many times, Cho would find herself waiting well past the hour in hopes that he was just running late. But he never was late. Cho knew that he was intentionally avoiding her. Eventually, Cho had to admit to herself that there was not much else for her to do but to just let go…just as her friends had.   
  
"He knew how much power and control he had in this relationship. I just never thought that he would go through with it," Cho whispered sadly under her breath.   
  
A few more moments passed when she heard the door to the Tower creak open. She decided to remain hidden as she was sure she looked foolish with her tear-stained cheeks, but more importantly, students were so supposed to be in bed not in the Astronomy Tower lamenting about their love lives. But as the figure began to enter the room, she realized that it was Draco…only one person at Hogwarts had those infamous white-blonde locks. She immediately reached for her wand inside her robes and faintly lit the room, "Lumos."   
  
"Who's there?" asked Draco a bit apprehensively.   
  
"It's only me," Cho replied softly as she drew the wand closer to her face so that he could see her.   
  
"Oh. I didn't think that anyone would be here. I'll leave." Draco immediately drawled adopting his bored tone.   
  
"No!" Cho panicked. She realized that this was her one chance to talk to him. "Please stay. For me?"   
  
Draco was half outside the door when he suddenly stopped at the sound of Cho's pleas. He hesitated for a few moments, but eventually turned around. Cho immediately recognized the infamous smirk and felt strangely comforted by it.   
  
The bored drawl came again, "Well, isn't this a familiar scene?"   
  
"Draco, you know we need to talk," Cho tried to sound brave. But her spirited front caved in before she could fight it and tears quickly found their way down her cheeks. She was crying now.   
  
"I thought that you wanted to talk?" Draco drawled impatiently after a few moments…his eyes cold and unfeeling.   
  
"Right…right. I'm sorry," Cho tried to quickly dry her eyes and stop the tears.   
  
"Well? I haven't all night," Draco cut in unsympathetically.   
  
"Draco, what's going on? Why won't you look at me or talk to me anymore? What have I done?" pleaded Cho, still trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears.   
  
"You've done nothing, really. You needn't worry your pretty little head," Draco responded offhandedly.   
  
"My pretty little head…?" Cho was confused. "If I've done nothing, then why are you so distant?"   
  
"I've just realized that what happened between us has meant nothing to me. I cannot envision a future with you. Why prolong something that is hopeless? That's all," Draco continued casually as if he were explaining a potions lesson.   
  
"That's all? But…but I don't understand. I love you, Draco. And you told me that you loved me."   
  
"In the throws of passion, anything can be uttered. You shouldn't have taken that to be the truth."   
  
"The truth? What is the truth, Draco? I want to hear you say it. Tell me that you don't love me or care for me, that I mean nothing to you and that you really want out. Tell me that you no longer want to be my friend. Tell me all this and I will not pursue it anymore," Cho challenged.   
  
"I never wanted to be your friend in the first place, Cho Chang. You forced it upon me," Draco sneered.   
  
"That's not true and you know it. I never forced anything upon you. If you didn't want my friendship, you never should have accepted my offer," Cho was growing angrier by the second, upset by the insinuation that she forced him into this relationship. Like anyone, but his father, could force him to do anything! "Don't stand there and try to put the blame on me. Typical Draco Malfoy. You try to fault anyone else but yourself."   
  
Draco stood there speechless glaring at Cho. Cho could tell that her words had definitely struck a nerve. If she wasn't so upset, she might have been able to manage a smug expression. She was definitely entitled to one.   
  
Draco snapped out of his apparent stupor and managed the nastiest sneer Cho ever saw him don, "You are really keen on being hurt by me aren't you? Why don't you just accept that it's over?"   
  
"I can't. I need to hear you say it," Cho continued to dare him tell her that she meant nothing to him and what they had meant nothing to him.   
  
"Very well…suit yourself. I was just using you, Cho Chang. It was so easy."   
  
"You mean to get back at Harry?"   
  
"Yes, initially it was to stick it to Potter that I, Draco Malfoy, could take away anything that he so desired. That I was better than him. That I had you and he didn't. But then, that began to get old. I mean, soon Potter had accepted that you were with me and didn't seem to care anymore and so it was no longer fun. But you were still there…in my life. I figured that if I could convince you that I cared for you as more than friends then I could use you to satisfy my own needs."   
  
"You wouldn't do that," Cho said, crying fresh tears and shaking her head not wanting to believe the truth Draco had just told her.   
  
"Wouldn't I?" Draco stopped momentarily to give an amused chuckle at Cho's naivete. The venom continued to lace Draco's words, "I knew that as a goody-two shoes Ravenclaw you wouldn't give yourself to me so readily if you didn't feel that there was love and caring from my end. It was fun for a while, but what can I say? You grew old. I needed someone fresh."   
  
"You're despicable," Cho spat.   
  
"Say what you will. That's the truth. You asked for it," Draco drawled in finality.   
  
"Get out! Get out!" Infuriated, Cho ran up to Draco and started pounding on his chest with her fists. "You insufferable git. I hate you…I hate you. How could you do this-"   
  
The next thing Cho knew, Draco suddenly grabbed her wrists and impulsively kissed her roughly on the lips.  Cho refused the kiss at first and struggled to free herself from Draco's vice-like grip. However, her struggles only managed to make Draco grip her wrists harder to the point where she was sure that bruises would show the next day. His kisses were also becoming more fervent as he seized her lips and wouldn't let go.   
  
Soon, Cho found herself struggling less against his hold and even timidly returning Draco's kisses. But as seconds passed, she began to return the kisses with a passion that could rival Draco's.   
  
Cho knew that this was wrong. She knew that she should be trying to run away especially after he told her that she meant nothing to him. She knew that she was just being used again to satisfy whatever short-lived desire Draco had for her at the moment. But, she couldn't force herself to break away. A large part of her wanted this. To feel loved and wanted by him again if only for one last time.   
  
As her struggles to be free from Draco were now a mere memory, Cho could feel Draco begin to free her wrists only to feel his hands wander down to take a firm hold of her hips and pull her flush against him. She didn't fight him. Instead she moved her own arms up to encircle his neck to bring him closer to her. His kisses and touch were intoxicating and the only thing her mind could grasp was how desperately she needed him.   
  
Just then a high-pitched shriek echoed throughout the Tower and succeeded in breaking the heated embrace, "Draco! What's going on? What is _she_ doing here? Draco?…Draco?…" __  
_  
"Draco?…Draco?…Draco? Who are you?" a shrill voice rang out in the darkness.   
  
Cho, startled in her sleep and abruptly woken from her dream, looked up to find a very scantily clad attractive brunette staring back at her with a horrified and confused expression. The brunette looked familiar, but Cho couldn't remember where she had seen the woman before.   
  
"Who are you? And…and where is Draco Malfoy?" the woman snarled menacingly making her eerily more beautiful.   
  
The velvet green covers had been pulled back heartlessly and Cho felt very vulnerable under the woman's penetrating stare. At the woman's questions, Cho became confused. Draco? Why would this woman be looking for Draco in this room? She didn't have time to consider the question, however, as the woman became very impatient.   
  
"Answer me! Don't lie there and play dumb with me! What are you doing in Draco Malfoy's private quarters and his bed?!" The woman's voice had grown louder and more shrilly if at all possible.   
  
Draco Malfoy's private quarters? This was _his_ room. _His_ bed. "I…I don't know," responded Cho apologetically.   
  
Cho's answer hadn't appeased the woman. She hastily went for Cho's left wrist and dragged Cho to her feet. It had been a number of days since Draco's visit, and Cho had still stubbornly refused to put anything into her stomach, save for some tea. The lack of any real nutrition made this a relatively easy task for the woman.   
  
"You don't know? Do you honestly expect me to believe that? Do I look like I was born last night?" her shrill screams louder and angrier.   
  
"Please, don't scream. You'll wake – " Cho had to stop. She really didn't know where Draco's private quarters were and whether there was anyone else nearby to wake.   
  
"You're coming with me. If I have to wake the entire bloody manor to find out why you're in Draco Malfoy's bed, believe me, I will. That lying, pompous jerk…if I find out that he's been seeing someone else…so help him…not even the Lordship will be able to save him after I'm through with him," she seethed.   
  
When Cho saw that the woman was intending to drag her out of the room, she doubled her efforts in trying to resist the woman. But her efforts were ineffective. Cho shortly found herself standing in a grand hallway.   
  
"Please. There must be an explanation. There must be –"   
  
"Blaise, what in bloody hell do you think you're doing?" a cold cruel voice stopped Cho's rambling.   
  
  
  


A/N:  Hoo boy!  That was a tough chapter to write…and I'm still not all that happy about how it turned out.  But, oh well, hope you guys like it.  A bit of a cliffhanger, yes.  But the good news is that the next chapter is partially written.  I just have to add more to it and fix it up a bit.  By the way, if it wasn't obvious, the part in italics is Cho's dream…a little history for you.  Draco is still an evil jerk, actually more of one in this chapter, in my opinion.  I still like him this way.  And, Ferret Boy, I HAD to make him a SEX GOD.  Everyone, including Draco himself, was just begging for it!  Please be kind and REVIEW!!


	5. Stupid

First off, I would like to thank my beta reader for this chapter - Chessie.  Yes, I finally got one!  You did such a great job!  Thank you!! :D

Cho Malfoy – Thanks for reviewing!  Yeah, this story will have very few sappy moments.  So glad that you love the fic!

mee – I completely understand what you mean…Redeemed and Fluffy!Draco.  Blah!  Draco is a prat and a jerk and he loves being that way.  I don't see why so many people want to change him.  About the logs…well…they are the ingenious works of Ferret Boy and Pamela.  Actually, I think Ferret Boy's review actually provides a little snippet out of one of the logs.  It's basically roleplay in the HP universe.  I happened to stumble upon them a while ago and was instantly hooked.  They are really Draco/Cho intense and they are soooooo good!  Sooooo good that I'm writing a fic based on the logs!  Ferret Boy as Draco is dead on and Pamela as Cho is so real and so touching.  Love them…just love them (logs and their creators).

dollbaby – I'm glad someone else is hooked onto this story besides me!  I hope you like this chapter. :)

nunce – There's action is this one too.  The kind where objects are thrown.  Let the fun begin!  Wheee!

Ferret Boy – I know that I'm forgiven already, but I'm making a public apology anyway.  Sorry for making Draco a sex god.  It's really much more fun to have him this way. ;)

Dusty Wings – Draco is a mysterious fella, isn't he?  Well anyways, here's more history in this chapter for you.  Happy reading!

The Teenage Angst Brigade – Thanks for the enthusiasm.  Hope you like this chapter too!

Ophelia Winters – Hopefully this chapter will answer your question regarding Draco's true feelings toward Blaise.

Death Eater – Hey!  Thanks for checking out this fic.  I'll be anxiously awaiting your third chapter.  Just to let you know, you might get more exposure to Draco/Cho fans if you catalog your fic under these two characters.  Who knows?  You could be well on your way to hundreds of reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 5 – Stupid

Cho Chang and Blaise Zabini both turned their heads in the direction of the voice to find Draco Malfoy coming towards them, his icy gray eyes expressing disdain for what they saw.

Before Cho could stop herself, she breathed out with a sigh of relief, "Draco." Although he was the reason why she was in this predicament in the first place, the sight of him was a welcome one at the present moment.

Blaise shot Cho a death glare for her transgression. However, she quickly redirected her attention to the blond DeathEater and in a whimpering, almost submissive tone tried to explain her actions, "Draco, I…I went looking for you in your room because…well, we haven't _been_ together since you last left …and…and I found her!"  Blaise gave Cho a harsh tug.

Cho grinned inwardly with some satisfaction how Blaise's tough-as-nails tone and attitude had withered considerably now that Draco was present.

"Blaise, you know I've been quite busy recently with the Lordship.  You come only when I beckon you.  Is that clear?" his drawl cold and stern.

Blaise's once impressive stature and situation seemed to fade as Draco scolded her.  "Yes.  I know Draco and I'm sorry.  I know I shouldn't have come, but…but…but who is this? And why is she in your room and in your bed?"  Blaise wanted the focus moved from her to Cho.

"You need not concern yourself as to why she is in my bed, Blaise.  It's really none of your business, now is it?"  However, without warning, Draco's stern drawl lightened some and he offered, "But, I suppose there is no harm in revealing who she is…Cho Chang…Ravenclaw…a year above us at Hogwarts."  The smirk made an appearance as Draco turned to regard Cho briefly before returning his attention again to Blaise.

"Cho…Chang?" Blaise sounded the name out slowly as if she had heard the name before. Blaise's eyes widened when realization finally set in as to just where and when she had heard the name before, "Cho…Cho…that's the name you always cry out when you're about to – "

"That is quite enough, Blaise," Draco said, his voice threatening.

Blaise promptly shut her mouth and glowered menacingly over at Cho.

Cho could feel Blaise's eyes bore into the side of her face. Cho had fixed her own brown eyes onto Draco's bedroom door not wanting to look at either Draco or Blaise. She wished that she could disappear and be alone…alone in her own spot in the vast universe.  That lone spot of eternal solitude seemed infinitely better than where she was at this particular moment.

"No wonder I didn't recognize you. Look at you. How could I have ever thought that _my_ Draco would want you? You skinny, filthy, little, pathetic excuse for a woman. Actually, you're not even a woman.  You're a mere girl. Draco doesn't want a girl…he wants a woman…a woman who knows how to satisfy a man."  Cho could feel a sharp pinch in her wrist as Blaise twisted her grip cruelly.  No matter how hard Cho tried to ignore Blaise's spiteful words, the words were too biting and Cho couldn't help but hear them loud and clear.

Cho's heavy heart filled with more distress and rage as she realized that Blaise was not quite finished, "Whatever happened to the beautiful popular Cho Chang that could make any boy at Hogwarts fall under her spell with just a flash of her smile and a batting of her eyelashes? And, if I remember correctly, you were particularly taken with the Seekers of each house, managing to ensnare each with your cunning charms.  I do declare that the only good thing Pansy ever did in her miserable worthless life was make Draco see the error of his ways and unveil the wretched whore that you really were.  What was the nickname that she gave you?  Oh yes…_Ho Chang…_not particularly creative, but this is Pansy we're talking about.  The popular, handsome Cedric Diggory wasn't even cold in his grave and yet you had already set your eyes on the Malfoy heir.  After Draco came to his senses and dumped you, you went right into famous Scarhead Potter's arms.  But, you know what they say…what goes around, comes around.  Honestly, not even Scarhead Potter would give a tease such as you a second glance right now. You're disgusting!" Blaise sniggered with pitiless amusement and hatred. Blaise then turned penitent eyes to Draco and simpered, "Oh Draco, honey, could you ever forgive me? I _know_ you would never be tempted by someone so repulsive and childlike as _her_.  She's probably disease-ridden."

Each vicious word uttered by Blaise cut into Cho and her eyes tightened with pain and anger. But she refused to be baited by Blaise and kept her stony gaze upon the door.

"Are you quite finished, Blaise?" Draco asked coolly. He pointedly offered no words of reprimand for Blaise's wicked catty behavior. "If so, hand her over to me so that I can put her back where you found her," Draco commanded.

"But Draco, she's sleeping in _our_ bed!" Blaise resorted to a whining tactic when she realized that her reproof of Cho did not have the desired effect on Draco.

"Do not argue with me, Blaise!," Draco bellowed as his patience was quickly wearing thin.  He suddenly stepped over to Blaise and grabbed a hold of her arm and jerked her so that she could face him. Blaise was so surprised by this sudden assault that her hold on Cho loosened. No longer having Blaise's support, Cho collapsed to the floor but managed to brace herself up with her arms. For a split second, a look of concern flashed across Draco's pale pointed features and he quickly released Blaise and knelt beside Cho and prepared to pick her up.

"Blaise, you are dismissed. And for goodness sake woman, get some clothes on," Draco scolded again.

An indignant Blaise stood in the hallway glaring at Draco as he carried Cho back to his room.  "Fine!  I'm thankful that I get to leave.  It'll give me a chance to cleanse myself of the germs and disease that have surely contaminated me while in that whore's presence!"

Upon entering, Draco kicked the door shut to further stress his wish that Blaise leave.

As Draco carried Cho back to his bed, neither spoke a word and Cho dared not glance up at him. Blaise's cruel words were still running through her mind.  Was Blaise right?  Did Draco see her as nothing more than a selfish, gold-digging flirt that jumped from one boy to the next?  Was that why he had broken off their relationship?

She knew that much of Hogwarts, particularly the Slytherins, shared the same opinions as Pansy and Blaise…that she was selfish and had betrayed Cedric's memory by callously moving on and ensnaring Draco Malfoy, a younger, affluent, good-looking replacement.  Of course, many outlandish rumors had circulated the school about the unusual pairing.  She could even recall one rumor where she was supposedly blackmailing Draco.

But Draco knew the truth.  There was no blackmail.  There was no gold-digging.  There was no attempt to try to replace the love she had shared with Cedric.  The simple truth was Draco needed a friend during a particular trying time in his life and she wanted to be there for him…as a friend.  No more, no less.  However, Fate had other plans, and feelings beyond friendship soon began to dictate their relationship no matter how hard each had tried to resist.

Draco knew the truth.  Didn't he?  Cho had firmly believed all these years that Draco ended their relationship on other accounts.  Doubt of this belief now clouded her mind.  And Draco's unwillingness to come to her defense during Blaise's tirade only added to her doubt.

But, did the truth matter anymore?  Draco had severed ties with her.  She had learned to forget him.  He was now a DeathEater bent on ruling the wizarding world with Voldemort.  She was now a prisoner used to lure in Harry Potter.  The future seemed bleak from where she stood.  No.  The truth didn't matter anymore.

It wasn't until he gently placed her down back on the bed did Draco impart a cutting remark, "If you would actually eat some of this bloody food, you would have enough energy to get back here by yourself and I wouldn't have had to carry you back."

Cho turned her face away so that she could conceal the few tears that had already found themselves on her cheeks. "Why didn't you just leave me out there in the hallway then? I could have crawled back, you know. You could have gone off with her," hurt and disappointment apparent in her tight voice.

Draco responded in his bored drawl, "Don't be stupid. You and I both know that you have barely enough energy to make it to the door much less the bed."  A few seconds later, Draco added dryly, "Besides, I'm not in the mood tonight anyways."

At Draco's comment about his 'mood' Cho closed her eyes and allowed a few more tears to escape.  She hated him so much.  She didn't love him anymore.  She didn't care for him anymore.  Yet the thought of him being with another woman, especially one so beautiful, was affecting her too much for her own comfort.  She was jealous and she hated herself for it.  "I hate this. I hate being here."

At Cho's outburst, Draco cocked an eyebrow and drawled, "Why? I'd say that for a captive, you have it on pretty good terms.  I'm sure any one of the prisoners down in the dungeons would trade places with you in a heartbeat."

When Cho opened her eyes again, she was careful to keep them focused on the green covers in front of her.  She was miserable, tired, livid and simply wasn't in the mood for his sarcasm.  She clenched her jaw and continued her tantrum, putting emphasis on every 'hate', "I still hate it. I hate this bed.  I hate this room.  I hate being weak. I hate it that history is repeating itself.  I hate it that I can't do anything about it.  I hate it that I have no control over my life anymore. I hate what this is doing to me.  I hate it that every time I shut my eyes, that horrible night replays itself over and over in my dreams. I hate being scolded and insulted by your crass girlfriends.  I hate being called vulgar and unwarranted names. I hate it that I ever cared for you. I hate you."

The room was now as silent as it was dark outside.  Cho continued to fix her gaze on the green covers.  She wasn't sure what Draco would say in response, if anything.  And nothing she could have done would have prepared her for it.  Draco's unsympathetic, acid-filled voice finally filled the room, "You talk as though you were the only one capable of having a bad day.  Do you honestly think that I would care whether or not you hate or love your life? Let me tell you something, Cho Chang, I don't."

The tears that had seemed to cease were now flowing again.

Draco continued, "Do you honestly think that my life is all roses? Do you know what it's like to have the greatest Dark Wizard of our lifetime breathing down your neck every moment of the day just waiting to see you make one wrong move? Do you know the dread I feel every single time this bloody revolting mark on my forearm burns? Do you know what it's like to witness the murder of your own father at the hand of your most hated enemy? Do you know what it's like to see your own mother spiral deeper and deeper into a world of depression with each passing day to the point where she can't or won't even greet her own son?"

The tears had ceased once again.  Shock overtook her now.  Almost instinctively, Cho started to offer him the one thing he had never appreciated from her, "Draco I – "

"Save it, Cho. I never needed your sympathy or compassion then and I certainly don't need or want it now. I just told you to make you aware that you're not the only one who hates their lives," a bitterness now apparent in the tone of his voice as he walked over to the large window.

Cho should have known better than to offer compassion to this particular person.  He was right.  It had always backfired on her when she tried to offer it to him at Hogwarts.  Suppressing the tendency to have any trace of compassion in her voice, she tried to offer what she thought a logical and practical solution, "If you hate it so much, then why don't you just leave? Take your mother and flee."

Draco turned to face Cho and let out a chuckle, "Flee? Where? To the Light side? I would rather soon perish and lose all I have to the Dark side then take up with Saint Potter and that senile old fool Dumbledore. Potter murdered my father. I will never rest until I have my revenge. If I have to die to have it, I will make that sacrifice.  I want Potter to feel the kind of loss that my mother and I have gone through.  That's why you were the ideal candidate, Cho.  To lose the one person he cares most for so that he can experience the pain…that is what I want.  An eye for an eye."

The malicious glint in Draco's icy blue-gray eyes sent a shiver down Cho's spine.  Once again, the mention of Harry and his ruin ignited her and she felt compelled to defend him, all traces of compassion purged from her voice, "Draco, I'm truly sorry about your father.  But what makes you think that Harry hasn't gone through that kind of pain already?"

"Has he now?  Please enlighten me for I was under the impression that he didn't even know his parents," Draco retorted sarcastically.

Cho set her mouth into a thin line and tried to keep her voice even, "Exactly Draco. He didn't even know his parents. At least you and I have had the fortune to experience being loved and cared for by our parents.  You and I have memories that we can look back upon in reverie. Harry doesn't have that. He grew up with people who loathed his very existence.  The pain that he might feel if I was taken from him would pale in comparison to the pain he's already been through."

Whirling around with anger, Draco picked up a nearby crystal decanter and threw it against the far wall shattering it into tiny shards of sharp glass and howled, "Dammit Cho! Why must you always defend him? Does he mean that much to you? Does he mean that much to you that you're willing to die for him?"

Startled by Draco's sudden act of violence, Cho sat still, eyeing Draco as he sneered at her.  After a few moments, she calmly replied, "Yes, Draco. He is a good friend and he means more to me than you'll ever know or understand. He is my best friend ever since you left. He was there when you broke my heart, he was there when I went away to a foreign mediwitch school where I knew no one, he was there when my parents died. He was always there. Why, in this crucial moment, Draco, would I not be there for him? He is a friend, Draco.  And I make it a habit to stand by and defend my friends.  But, I can't really expect you to understand such a concept, now can I?"

The cold sneer slowly became an amused smirk, "Your best friend? And were you fortunate enough to also inherit Mudblood Granger and Destitute Weasel as best friends too? How pathetic you all are."  Draco then took a moment to thoughtfully contemplate his next statement, "But then again, if Saint Potter means that much to you, why not just love the wretched fool? Merlin knows how long he's been pining after you."

Cho breathed a heavy sigh when the inevitable tiresome topic finally came up, "Fine, Draco. Is that what you want? Fine then. I, Cho Chang, do solemnly swear that I am _madly_ and _deeply_ in love with Harry Potter, the 'Boy Who Lived.' I must have been a fool to have denied myself these feelings for so long. What was I thinking when I fell for a cruel, heartless, manipulative bastard when I could have fallen for a supportive, caring, brave hero? Am I that stupid, Draco?"

Draco's eyes visibly tightened when the words 'madly' and 'deeply' were uttered and even more so when he was being called a 'cruel, heartless, manipulative bastard.'  The smirk firmly in place, Draco decided to answer Cho's rhetorical question, "Yes, you are stupid, Cho. The choice was obvious and yet you made the wrong one. A perfect example of stupidity, in fact."  Making his way over to the door, he added, "And, contrary to what you believe to know of me…I understand such a concept very well. Unlike you, I am more discriminating and only choose to bestow it on persons I deem worthy enough to receive it. Good night, Cho."

So irate at Draco's unsolicited response about her state of intelligence and his nonchalant departure that she garnered all of her remaining energy and let out a blood-curdling scream of frustration.  If she had any remaining energy, she would have picked up the nearest object and set it sailing across the room aimed at the door before it closed shut.

A/N:  Can we all say BITTER and JEALOUS?  All three characters too!  That was my aim, folks.  And…those nasty Slytherin chicks…I definitely wouldn't want to get on their bad side!  I realize that the story's kind of slow-going.  I'm planning the next chapter to be a bit different.  So far, it's been so heavy…I thought that I would make the next one a bit lighter.  But, don't worry.  I have a plan.  Scary, I know.  Just bear with me.  It'll be worth it.  I promise.  I hope anyways.  If you read this and like it…please REVIEW!!


	6. A Different Malfoy

Chessie – My kickass beta-reader. Your comments are so helpful…I can't even tell you how much I appreciate this.

Ophelia Winters – Thanks so much for the continued support. :)

dusty.wings – There are Draco soft spots GALORE in this chapter. Read up!

Anonymous – Thanks for reviewing this chapter…your feedback means so much. All I can say is stay tuned to see if Draco is the true prat he is or if he has a nice side. Hope to hear from you again. :)

Death Eater – Hey! You took my advice…so happy that you did. This chapter is jammed pack so read up.

Slytherin Chick – I'm so happy that you decided to post a review. About the harsh one you received…I personally think that the person who left it is a heartless coward. If you want to say mean things, you should at least stand by them and not hide. The coward. Sorry that the jerk hurt your feelings. :( And you're right, I hope I don't come across one any time soon. Hopefully, you'll decide to continue sharing your thoughts with me. :)

Ferret Boy – Pansy, Pansy, Pansy…whatever did become of the shrieking pug? Probably married to Goyle or Crabbe. On second thought, I wouldn't want to wish that kind of misery on anyone. Hopefully, 'Let It Rain' is coming along well. Oh…and Chessie is VERY eager to read it also, after I gave her a glimpse into Draco and Cho's history in the logs.

Pamela Eaton – Did you really cry? Oh my…I'm so touched that you're touched! Personally, the catty/bitch session b/w Blaise and Cho was my favorite. It was so much fun to write. Second, was the madly…deeply 'confession' by Cho and Draco's response to it. LOVE the angst!

nunce – Angst is a wonderful thing, isn't it? Just to let you in on something…there is quite a confession in this chapter, but no snogging. Dammit! Well, you can't always have everything. Anyways, enjoy!

Cho Malfoy – You are special! And the fact that you take time out to actually review my silly fic, makes you even more special in my book! ;) It's my own way of saying 'thanks' to all those who share their insightful feedback with me. As I told Pamela, the catty session was my absolute favorite part of 'Stupid.'

cool nanna – Thanks for the positive criticism and your enthusiasm for this fic.  I hope to hear from you again.  :)

teenage-dirtbag – The fic is continued!  Read up!

Komillia – I'm glad that you can get a real sense of what the setting is like and what the characters are like.  I like this version of Cho very much too.  Thanks Pamela!

All – So sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up.  Hopefully, this extra long chapter will more than make up for it!

**Chapter 6 – A Different Malfoy**

With closed eyes, Cho unconsciously allowed a small smile to appear. She could sense the steam rise from the drawn bath to cover the mirrors and porcelain sink and tub in a thin layer of dew. She could feel the soft bubbles float lazily around her body to tickle her damp skin. She could smell the clean scent of soap waft through the saturated air to revitalize her senses.

The hot soothing bath provided her a tranquility of mind and body she hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling almost felt foreign to her. She had almost resigned herself to a life full of despair and hopelessness never to feel happiness again. But, there it was. Happiness had prevailed for the moment and she indulgently allowed happiness to prevail over her as well as she reclined in the magnificently lavish claw-foot tub.

She opened her eyes and glanced over to the old grandfather clock that stood proudly in the corner. She shook her head. Only the Malfoys would place such a grand clock in the bath quarters. The hands on the proud clock told her that she had only twenty minutes before her date with a certain Malfoy. A smile appeared on Cho's lips.

Had that chance night not occurred, Cho was certain that despair and hopelessness would have succeeded in dominating the remainder of her days. That night. What a taxing night it had been. She had spent countless hours battling the suspicions, anguish, and hostility that all stemmed from her attempts to try to help.

She knew that Malfoys had a tendency to keep others at bay whenever emotions and feelings were involved. She discovered this when she had tried to befriend Draco at Hogwarts. This time was no different. If anything, this time was more challenging. More challenging because the death of a dear loved one had caused the brick wall to go up. The brick wall had been built well. So well, Cho thought it a miracle when the wall began to buckle. Cho's persistence had paid off. There was work to be done still, but the most difficult part had been overcome.

Again the soft smile appeared. They had met in secret a few times now. The certain objection that would be raised upon the discovery of their newly founded relationship called for the utmost discretion from both parties. However, the containment of their relationship was a small price to pay for each meeting had helped bring Cho a renewed sense of hope and purpose to live.

Cho truly regretted leaving the hot soothing bath, but she knew that she would feel even more regret if she missed the date. Sighing, she lifted herself out of the large tub and slipped into her clothes.

Madame Hinze had brought her a standard mediwitch uniform and robe worn by mediwitches assisting the Dark side. Both the uniform and the robe were very similar to those worn on the Light side except for the fact that they were all black and the robe bore a stitched Dark Mark insignia on the cuff of each sleeve. The old crabby mediwitch had claimed that it was the smallest size she could find. Her search was obviously less than thorough, for both pieces were at least three sizes too big for Cho's petite stature. She honestly didn't mind. The robe and uniform were clean, and the ill-fitting size offered her an excuse to cover up the notorious symbol of Voldemort.

She surveyed the vanity and gave an amused chuckle. During their time at Hogwarts, Cho had always mused how Draco managed to keep his white-blond locks so perfectly slicked-back. The answer now stared back at her in the form of at least a dozen different concoctions and potions all designed to keep hair firmly in place. If the circumstances allowed it, she would have filed these recent findings away for later retribution.

But, as the circumstances didn't allow it, she abandoned the idea and promptly picked up a comb by the nearby mirror and ran it through her hair. She frowned at the amount of hair that she had lost during the time she had starved herself.  She examined herself closer in the mirror and ran a hand along her right cheek. Still way too thin. She was certain that she would be berated on this point tonight. She'd been eating for a few weeks now, but it was apparent she wasn't eating enough.

Cho walked back into Draco's adjacent bedroom and set her eyes on the massive oil painting hung beside the bed. She had never really noticed the painting before as it blended seamlessly with the rest of the room's decor. She smiled as she reached it. The painting encased a picture of Malfoy Manor in all its glory. The gifted artist managed to capture every minute detail of the estate and it was a true masterpiece. The Manor was an impressive estate. No wonder Draco had grown up to be the arrogant self-absorbed prat that he was. She couldn't blame him. She knew that if she had been raised in such luxury and privilege, she would probably be just as obnoxious.

It was a shame that it was now the headquarters for the Dark side. Malfoy Manor now housed the most notorious DeathEaters including Voldemort himself. Cho gave a wry smile as she thought of this. All those years that Voldemort had gone into hiding. He was now here. Under the same roof as her. A chill ran down her spine.

Because it was unplottable on a map, Malfoy Manor was the perfect place to house and shield the most hated and feared dark wizard. An awfully proud Draco had revealed this fact to her long ago when she had asked him about his home. It had been one of those rare conversations where Draco had actually revealed anything about his life to her. To Cho, however, it honestly felt more like a one-sided bragging session than a conversation.

Cho shifted her focus back to the painting. The painting actually led to a secret passage that connected all major sleeping quarters of the Manor. It was designed as a discreet way to gather the family in case a threat was made on the Manor. The secret passage eventually lead out to the well-manicured gardens where a timely escape could be made if necessary.

With a slender finger, Cho traced the well-established tall oak tree that framed the left side of the Manor. The painting began to fade away and all but disappeared. Cho stepped into the painting and walked right through it and found herself in a dimly lit passageway. It was only moments now that they would meet again.

A/N: As a special thanks for all my regular reviewers (you know who you are) and their encouraging support, I decided not to make this a cliffie.  You can all thank me in your reviews. ;) Okay, now…hang on to your seats. It's going to be one hell of a ride!

***************** 

"Cho, I'm so glad you're here with me. I've been anxiously waiting to see you all day."

Cho looked into a pair of warm, sincere, clear blue eyes and smiled, "Mrs. Mal…Narcissa, I feel the same way."  Even though they had met a few times now, calling Draco's mum by her first name still made Cho slightly uncomfortable.

Narcissa offered a warm smile in response.

Narcissa Malfoy was truly a beautiful woman. Her hair was more golden than Draco's and appeared like cornsilk effortlessly cascading down to her mid-back. Her eyes were a clear deep blue that radiated a warmth Cho didn't think Malfoys were capable of until now. Her sculpted cheekbones gave her a timeless beauty that any woman would envy. The years had definitely been kind to Narcissa Malfoy and Cho had a feeling that if it had not been for her recent bout of depression, Narcissa would have been that much more stunning.

Cho then noted a change in Narcissa's eyes. Guilt and regret seemed to fill them. "I'm so sorry Cho."

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about," Cho said, wondering why there was a sudden change in Narcissa's mood.

"Yes, I do. I look at you and I no longer see the carefree young woman Draco introduced to me five years ago. This ordeal has taken its toll on you. An awfully heavy toll. I see it in your eyes, Cho." Cho averted her eyes. If the sorrow was there, she didn't want Narcissa to see it. Cho knew that Narcissa didn't mean any harm with her words, but this didn't make it any easier for her to hear them. "I know that you try to hide it, but I still see it.  It saddened me when you told me why you were here at Malfoy Manor.  And, it's all Draco's fault."

At the mention of Draco being at fault, Cho looked back at Narcissa. She didn't want any resentment to exist between mother and son. They only had each other now. There was no room for resentment if they both hoped to survive this war together. "Narcissa, please don't say that. Besides, you have no idea how much better I'm doing ever since that night."

"Yes…that night." Narcissa's eyes seemed to glaze over as she recalled that night. "Cho, I must apologize again for that night. I must have seemed like a mad woman to you, barging into Draco's room like that in a state of such hysteria."

Cho had to admit to herself that Narcissa's sudden and startling appearance in Draco's room had given her quite a scare.  Having been frightened out of her sleep before, Cho thought that it was Blaise again wanting to continue her earlier tirade.  But it was soon apparent that it was not Blaise, but Narcissa.

Cho had not seen Draco's mother in five years.  The calm elegant countenance that characterized Narcissa was no longer there.  Instead, Narcissa's face spoke of an anxiety and grief that had obviously plagued her for quite some time.  Upon seeing Cho instead of her son, the anxiety quickly became paranoia.  Remembering Draco's earlier revelation about his mother's depression, Cho regarded Narcissa with concern and patience.  Cho spent the rest of the night trying to explain and soothe a fearful and worried Narcissa that Draco was indeed all right and that he had merely given up his quarters for herself.

Once Cho had been able to calm Narcissa down, the focus then turned onto Cho herself.  Narcissa had so many questions for Cho.  Why was she here at Malfoy Manor?  Why was she so thin and pale and so weak?  Of course, Cho answered all these questions truthfully to Narcissa's dismay.  As a result of that night and subsequent ones, the two women learned to trust each other and were able to share such confidences at a time when they both needed it most.

Cho smiled reassuringly, "You don't have to keep on apologizing to me, Narcissa. You dreamt that Draco had died. You wanted to see for yourself that it was just a nightmare and that he was alive and well. If I were in your shoes, I would have done the exact same thing. Please don't think on it for one second longer."

More grief seemed to seize Narcissa and she cast her sad eyes to her hands. "That nightmare had seemed so real. The Lordship had punished Draco for failing him and had my son executed." When Narcissa looked up again Cho could see the pain in her eyes and the worry etched in her forehead, "I would die if anything were to happen to my son. There would no longer be a reason for me to live. Lucius' death was difficult enough. The depression set in almost immediately and I was too weak to fight it."

"But you did fight it. Look at you now. Look how strong you are now. That is what matters," Cho tried to soothe Narcissa's fears.

Narcissa's heavy mood seemed to lighten. "Yes, I am stronger now. Strong for Draco. And I have you to thank, Cho. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Nonsense, it was your love for your son that pulled you through, not me. I did nothing of consequence."

Narcissa began to shake her head, "No Cho. I mean, yes, my love for Draco played a large part, but so did you. Just having you by my side, listening to my concerns, having a good heart nearby has helped me so much. Even with the Malfoy fortune, I could never repay you."

Cho shook her head this time, "You owe me nothing. Besides, you helped me too, you know. You helped me out of my despair. A despair that only helped me welcome death sooner.  If you hadn't shown up in Draco's room that night, Merlin knows what would have become of me."

Once Narcissa had retired for the night after their first night together, Cho had made the decision to abandon her mission of trying to help Harry.  In her mind, Narcissa needed Cho much more than Harry did.  Accordingly, Cho began to eat the food that Madame Hinze would bring each day and had even requested that she be able to take a bath.  When Cho learned that she was to bathe in Draco's lavish bath quarters, Cho became uncomfortable with the idea.  To this, Madame Hinze rudely remarked, "You silly girl.  You are already sleeping in his bed.  What difference would it make for you to share his bath too?"  However much Cho hated the implications of Madame Hinze's remark, she had to admit that her remark made logical sense.

"Fine then. I won't argue with you anymore. We both helped each other for the better and each owes the other nothing. Agreed?"

"Agreed." For the first time since she had been taken captive, Cho's smile touched her eyes.

"Now that we have that settled, let's eat. I had this food specially prepared. What would you like?"

Cho looked over the selection of food. There were various kinds of breads and cheeses and fresh fruit. "This is too much really. I think I'll just have some of that tea over there."

"You most certainly will not! You will eat. I will not take 'no' for an answer. Now, take this buttered croissant and this Parisian cheese. You'll love it."

"If you insist." Cho took the offered croissant and tore a piece off.

"I do."  Narcissa's light expression was then replaced by a serious one.  "Now Cho, I want to talk to you about something that I'm afraid you may not want to talk about."

Cho looked at Narcissa with questioning eyes, afraid of what the subject of Narcissa's 'something' might be, but encouraged her to continue all the same.

"I hope I don't offend you or upset you." Narcissa paused for a dramatic effect. "I know that this ordeal that Draco has put you through has been horrible.  Unconscionable even.  I do not pretend to understand why he is doing this, but I do know that he's not doing this to hurt you."

Cho's eyes tightened at the mention of Draco and there was a long moment before Cho could respond.  She wanted to choose her words carefully, "You're right Narcissa.  This is not something that I wish to talk about.  But, I understand your position.  He is your son and you love him.  And as his mother, you wish to defend him."

"Cho, I'm not defending him or even condoning what he's done.  I just want you to understand that he isn't trying to hurt you.  I _know_ he wouldn't."

"Narcissa.  You're his mother.  You don't see him the way I see him.  The way so many see him.  The Draco I know hurts and uses people when it is advantageous for him to do so.  He cares for no one but himself and his family."  Cho could see how upsetting her words were to Narcissa, "I know this is not easy for you to hear and I don't mean to be so harsh, Narcissa, but this is the Draco I know."

"What of the Draco you knew five years ago?  I saw how you two were when you were together.  He cared for you, Cho.  Of that I am certain," Narcissa persisted.

"Then he was able to fool you as he fooled me.  Narcissa, there was a time that I believed that he did.  I don't anymore.  I came to terms with that long ago.  The Draco I know now is the same as the Draco I knew then.  He hasn't changed," Cho spoke sadly.

"Cho, I may not know of his feelings now, but I am positive that he did care for you."  Narcissa paused again before continuing with some trepidation, "And how do you feel, Cho?  Even through all the hurt, I can sense that you still have feelings for Draco, don't you?" Narcissa's soft eyes set themselves firmly on Cho's.

Cho again averted her eyes and responded, "Please, Narcissa, I think it best that we move onto a different subject.  I don't want to upset you further with what I might say."

"All I ask for is the truth.  Your mind may remind you of all the hurt and pain, but your heart may remind you of something else," Narcissa continued with some hope that she might be right.

The truth? Cho didn't know about a lot of things, but she did know that the truth was not what Narcissa wanted to hear. The truth was that she hated Draco Malfoy. Loathed his very existence. He had done nothing but hurt her over and over again. The deceit. The manipulation. The cruelty. There was nothing about Draco Malfoy that she could honestly garner feelings for. The truth was certainly not something Narcissa wanted to hear.

"The truth…the truth is – " Cho started awkwardly but then suddenly stopped.

"Mother?" Draco's muffled voice sounded from the other side of the bedroom door.

Cho's eyes grew wide with panic and she spoke in a hurried whisper, "Narcissa! Draco doesn't know that I'm here with you. He won't be happy if he finds me here."

Narcissa understood the gravity of the situation and whispered back, "I know Cho, don't worry. I can handle my son. Just slip into the bath quarters and stay quiet."

"Mother? Why is your door locked?"

Cho quickly gathered herself and ran into the bath quarters situated in an adjacent room next to the bedroom.

"Alohomora!"

Not even a second had passed after Cho had made herself scarce did Draco open the door and stroll in. Cho didn't have a chance to close the bath door to create a more effective barrier between herself and Draco. Cho spied a tub similar to the one she had bathed in earlier that evening and decided to situate herself there so that she could at least make herself comfortable during Draco's visit with his mum.

"Draco, dear. I didn't expect you this evening. Is something wrong?" Cho could hear Narcissa asking sweetly.

"Mother. Why was the door locked? It's never been before."

"Oh, well, that Hinze woman must have accidentally locked it on her way out. She was in such a hurry earlier today. Honestly, that woman is always running around. She should slow down before she faints from exhaustion."

"Mother, Madame Hinze doesn't have much help here at the Manor and the number of casualties grow steadily each day. But, that is still no excuse for her not giving you all the care and attention you need. I will speak with her."

"You needn't bother Draco. Besides, I'm not particularly fond of her anyhow. The less time she spends with me the better. Now, you never did answer my question.  Is something wrong, dear?"

"Does there need to be something wrong for a son to visit his mother? I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm glad that you're doing better Mother. Never scare me like that ever again. Promise me, Mother."

"My Draco. You are so good to me. Well, as you can clearly see, I'm doing very well indeed. A little birdie told me that you were quite sad to see me depressed. And I hate to see you sad, so I decided to get well. That is all."

"Whatever you say Mother. Just as long as you're all right."

Cho found herself listening intently to the tender exchange between mother and son. Notably absent was the cold apathetic tone Cho was so accustomed to. In its place was a gentle tone full of concern and warmth. Cho had always been intrigued by Narcissa even long before she ever came face to face with the woman. Draco had almost seemed normal and humane during the few occasions he talked of his mother. This fact in and of itself intrigued Cho.

But the gentle tone was not completely foreign to Cho either.  Truth be told, Cho herself, had been on the receiving end of that gentle tone Draco now used with Narcissa.  She could recall rare moments where Draco was actually very sweet and gentle with her. At the time, the rarity of such moments had vouched for the _sincerity of them and Cho had cherished these moments that much more. But the unkind memories had easily eclipsed the kind ones and Cho had almost forgotten that there was indeed a different Malfoy, an affectionate caring one, lurking beneath the lazy smirk, bored drawl, and cold eyes._

"Come. Come here and sit beside me on the bed. I want to see how my little boy has grown into such a handsome man. I do believe you look exactly like your father did when he was your age. So dashing and so handsome. I fell in love with him almost instantly, you know." Cho could detect sadness in Narcissa's voice when she mentioned Lucius.

"Mother, why the tears? You know I can't stand it to see you cry."

"I was just thinking about your Father and how he's no longer here with us."  Narcissa's tone then became more urgent.  "Draco, I don't want you to end up like him. Dead for a cause that's not worth fighting for! We can leave. You and I. We can leave right now. I have some money from my family's side. We can leave the Manor. Let them have it. All we need is each other," Narcissa's desperate pleas echoed into the bath quarters.

"Mother, I understand that Father's death has caused you great pain. I feel the pain too…everyday. But, we can't leave. Not right now."

"You can't or you won't? I know you don't support that cursed cause of theirs."

"Mother. Listen to what you're saying. You supported the Lordship and the Dark side just as much as Father did. Why denounce them now?"

"The moment your Father fell, I lost all my sense of purpose and I denounced my allegiance to Him. All that we've given up for the Dark side has been in vain. The power and its allure may have blinded me before but I can see clearly now. Do you honestly believe that He will share this power with us? I can no longer stand here and fight for something I no longer believe in. Draco, I know you feel the same way I do. I see the hesitation in your eyes everytime that cursed mark burns."

"Mother, the cause may not mean anything to you, but what of Father's death? Don't you want to avenge his death?"

Cho's heart ached for Narcissa. She understood that her desperate cries were the cries of a mother wanting to save her child. Draco probably didn't understand this though. To him, her irrational cries perhaps sounded like that of a woman still influenced by a sickness that had almost claimed her.

"Not if the cost is your life. Forget Potter. Forget revenge. We can leave this life Draco. We can start a new one. We'll open up a small wizarding shop…a bakery maybe. You'll get married and…and…bear me grandchildren. We'll be a happy family. Imagine Draco. A life full of hope and light. No more darkness. No more bloodshed. No more evil. No more Him."

"Mother, this is the depression talking. We can't just leave." There was a brief moment of silence before Cho heard Draco's voice again, "There will be no marriage and there will be no grandchildren."

"No grandchildren?"

"Mother, grandchildren should be the furthest thing from your mind."

"It's _her_ isn't it?"

"Who? _Blaise_?"

"She's turning you from the idea of children, isn't she? Curse that woman. I knew I didn't like her! I don't care that she's a Slytherin.  Whatever happened to that pretty Ravenclaw you brought home all those years ago?  The name escapes me right now…wait…_Cho_, wasn't it?"

"Excuse me?" The disbelief and shock were evident in Draco's voice.

"That was her name wasn't it? Cho Chang? You _adored_ her. I could tell.  For someone with absolutely zero tolerance, you tolerated quite a bit when it came to Cho Chang.  Yes…that's what you need. Cho Chang will make everything right. She'll give me all the grandchildren I could ever want."

When Narcissa first started carrying on about her wish to be a grandmother, Cho had smiled in surprise. Her unrelenting focus on the grandchildren reminded Cho of her own mother and how unreasonable her mother could be when it came to certain things. Cho firmly believed that all mothers inherently possessed this irksome knack to be able to drive their children mad with the most absurd ideas.  It seemed Narcissa was no different.

But now, at the mention of her own name, Cho wanted to go out there and literally shake some sense into Narcissa, even if it meant discovery by Draco that she and Narcissa had become friends. How could she even suggest that Cho bear her grandchildren? Didn't Narcissa know the state of her and Draco's relationship? Or rather the _non-existence_ of one? The thought of having children with Draco Malfoy absolutely horrified her and she was sure that Draco was beyond horrified.  Cho now saw why Narcissa Malfoy was sorted into the Slytherin house.  Her cunning was spot on.

"Mother! Are you listening to yourself? Are you completely insane? What would possibly make you think of such a name? Look around, Mother! We are at war. She's on the Light side. I'm on the Dark side. Even if I did _adore_ her, which I most certainly did not, I just can't waltz over there, take her, and force her to have babies for you!" Through the strained voice and words, Cho could tell that Draco was using all the willpower he possessed to keep from losing his temper.

"Why not? I must concede that you are right on not being able to force her to have babies, but I'm _absolutely certain_ that you could very well go over to the Light side and take her if you really wanted to."

"Mother. We are not continuing this ridiculous discussion. The sickness has caused you to go insane."

"I'm perfectly sane, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Deny your feelings as much as you want. They will find their way out sooner or later. Mark my words." Again, Narcissa was using her Slytherin cunning to try and bait her son into revealing his feelings for Cho.  In a way, Cho didn't want to hear what Draco had to say.  Hearing Draco detest her was not what she wished to hear right now.  But then again, Narcissa needed to hear Draco dispel these absurd thoughts from her mind.

"My feelings? Fine Mother, you win. It doesn't really matter anyhow." There was a long silence while Cho bated her breath. "What if I did love her? What if I still do love her? What does it matter now? She's in love with that Potter git, even though she won't admit it."

"She's not Draco. She loves you."

"And how would you happen to know that?" Draco challenged.

"I just do. Call it a mother's instinct."

Laughter rang through both rooms, "Mother's instinct? Okay, Mother, I'll humor you. Let's say that she does love me. Do you want to know why that still wouldn't matter?"

"Why?"

"One, she fights on the Light side. I fight on the Dark side. The Lordship will have her killed for her refusal to pledge allegiance to Him. Two, I will kill her _friend_, no wait, _best_ friend, Saint Potter. Do you really think she'll want anything to do with me then? And if all that wasn't enough, three, the plain simple fact that she is not good enough for a Malfoy should convince you. Father was right Mother. Father informed me of the grave error I would have made if I continued on with her. I did the right thing ending our relationship when I did. Cho Chang is an inferior that sides with Potter and supports the other side. There was no future five years ago and there is most certainly no future now."

"Your Father. Draco, you know that I loved your Father dearly. But, that doesn't mean he was right on all accounts. I mean…look at the bloody mess he got us into!"

"Banish these foolish notions from your mind, Mother. I'm tired and you must be exhausted. I bid you a good night."

"But Draco – "

"Please drop this, Mother."

*************************

_What if I did love her? What if I still do love her?_ These words echoed again and again in Cho's mind. She couldn't focus on anything but these words. _Did love her? Still do love her? _ So simple yet so complex. Cho couldn't move. Draco's confession had effectively shocked her to the point where she could feel, taste, see, smell, and hear nothing. _What if I did love her? What if I still do love her?_

When Cho finally looked up, she saw Narcissa's concerned face.  Cho didn't know how long Narcissa had been standing there with her hand placed gently on Cho's shoulder.

"He still loves you Cho," was all Narcissa offered.

She could see the hope in Narcissa's eyes. Cho couldn't do this. She couldn't allow herself to get involved with Draco ever again.

Draco had failed. His words only gave Narcissa more hope. It was up to her now. She had to nip this in the bud while she still could. The truth. _Her_ truth. The truth that Narcissa wanted earlier would work perfectly.

Cho shook her head in denial, "You wanted to know the truth, Narcissa? I'll tell you. I don't _love_ Draco. I don't even _like_ Draco. In fact, I _hate_ Draco. I hate him now and I will always hate him. You have no idea how much hurt and suffering I have been through because of him. I'm sorry. I know this is not what you wanted to hear. I'm sorry I had to hurt you."

"Cho, I'm the one that needs to apologize. You poor dear. You are right. He did hurt you. I will probably never fully understand to what extent either. I can't blame you for feeling the way you do. But, I still have hope."

Cho turned unbelieving eyes onto Narcissa, "Hope? I just told you that I would always hate him. There is no hope, Narcissa."

Narcissa's eyes and voice remained calm, "But there is Cho. You see…to hate is to still feel something. As long as it's not indifference…as long as what you feel is not nothing, there is still hope."

Cho shook her head, amazed at how unrelenting Narcissa was, "Narcissa, don't do this to yourself. Don't set yourself up for something that will never happen."

"Cho, I think it's time you retire for the night. You're tired. You need to rest. We'll talk soon. I promise."

Cho nodded. That was the most sensible thing Narcissa had said in a long time. With Narcissa's assistance, Cho climbed out of the tub and both walked over to the matching oil painting in Narcissa's room.

"We'll talk soon, Narcissa."  But before Cho stepped through the painting, she turned around and gently pleaded, "Draco and I know that we don't belong to each other.  Please respect that."

Narcissa said nothing in response and offered only a kind smile before Cho found herself alone again in the dimly lit passageway.

A/N: Okay, I want to see an HONEST show of hands of those who thought that Cho had a 'date' with Draco in the first part. Let me know in your reviews! But, I have to admit that I wanted to see if I could pull a fast one on you guys! ;) Probably didn't work though, huh?   
  
SO! The truth comes out…Draco, Draco, Draco…*shakes head disappointingly at favorite sexy evil blonde*…blindly listening to Lucius the way he did. I honestly didn't think that I would reveal his true feelings so soon, but it just seemed like the right time to do it. And what about Narcissa?  I'm DYING to know what you thought of this chapter. It was quite different from the others.  Did you love it, like it, hate it, could have cared less for it? What? I'm on my knees begging here!

On a side note, I know that the Lucius/Narcissa relationship is only hinted at in my fic, but for any of you who may be interested on how I see this how this relationship works, check out the following fic I found on FA.org.  It's called "Fire and Folly" and is written by researchgeek1976 and can be found in the Astronomy Tower section.  I think that this fic is really well written and conveys their beautiful relationship as how I would envision it.


	7. Do You Still Remember?

Chessie – Yay!  Another chapter conquered!  Thanks for the spectacular beta and support! :D

Ferret Boy and Pamela – Just to let you guys know, a few things/scenes in this chapter will seem awfully familiar.  c.c  Hope you guys don't mind that I borrowed them.

xkaren03x – First off, thanks for the awesome review!  It made me smile all day long.  Sorry that the chapter was confusing, but I was trying to make Narcissa's appearance a surprise.  And, I love long reviews…so no worries!!

nunce – Sorry for begin so tricksy.  So glad that you think that they're not ready for dating yet!  They've got a lot of issues to iron out first. ;)

liquid mercury – Thanks for the review.  So happy to learn there are more D/C fans out there.  Yay!

Ferret Boy – Draco may still love her, but it's gonna take a lot more than love to help these two get together.  You gotta love the angst and the turmoil.

Ophelia Winters – I have a confession to make…that part about the grandchildren was supposed to be funny…so don't feel guilty about laughing.  I wanted to make Narcissa like any other mother would be.  And Lucius…one word…YUMMY!  Especially when portrayed by the HOT Jason Isaacs.  Yes, I know, I'm weird.  Thanks so much for the continued support. :)

EmmeralCho – Hey, thanks for being honest about thinking they were on a date.  And thanks for the great review. :)

dusty.wings – Narcissa is definitely on Cho's side in this fic.  Draco would like you to think that he's a meanie…and he is…but there's more to him than that.  Thank Merlin for that!

The Teenage Angst Brigade – You always give me such enthusiastic reviews.  They mean so much…thanks!  I was really concerned whether the characterization of Narcissa would be believable.  She does seem like she would be a good mummy to Draco, doesn't she?  By the way, glad to have you back. ;)

Cho Malfoy – Hey, thanks for being honest.  But, keep thinking positively.  Even if it kills me, these two will get together somehow, some way!  And don't apologize for reviewing late either!  A late review is always better than no review, in my book. :D

Disclaimer – I don't own anything except for this silly Post-Hogwarts plot.  This goes for Chapter 6 also, which was devoid of any disclaimer…bad Eddie Munster!

**Chapter 7 – Do You Still Remember?**

Cho peered out of the large window and fixed her gaze upon the clear blue sky just above. At one time in her life, Cho could have called the sky a second home. It was beckoning her now. Inviting her to come visit.  She thought back to the last time she had visited the sky. It had been a while. A few years ago maybe. She had just gotten back to England after finishing her training at the foreign mediwitch school. Harry had made the suggestion and she readily accepted. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her friend, her broom, and the sky until that moment. She and Harry caught up on lost time. And for that moment, it seemed as though Harry was able to escape all the weight and burden of everyone's unreasonable expectations. Cho couldn't help but think that Harry also thought of the sky as a second home. She wondered if Draco ever felt that way about the sky.

Cho closed her eyes and inwardly scolded herself. _Why_? Why did her mind keep doing that? Why did it _always_ bring Draco up?  Ever since he had confessed that he had loved her and _still_ loved her, the frequency of him being brought to the forefront of her mind increased each day.

Upset that her happy memory with Harry had been disrupted by Draco, Cho turned around and took in the sizeable quarters of her confinement. Being locked up in his room didn't help matters much. _Everything_ about it reminded her of him.

She wanted to be free of all these reminders.  She wanted to be free so desperately that Cho had even been on the verge of asking Draco to move her back down to the cold dungeons. She would even promise to be good and continue to eat.

But, what if he did move her down into the dungeons? That would mean no more visits with Narcissa. Even though Narcissa had made a remarkable recovery, Cho firmly believed that Narcissa still needed her help as much as she needed Narcissa's in return. Could she really forgo her sessions with Narcissa just to run away from Draco? Cho had decided that the answer to this question was 'no.'

Resigned to wait out her imprisonment in such _horrid_ conditions, she walked over to the oversized chair to rest her feet. On her way over, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was amazed at her own remarkable recovery. Her hair was healthier, no longer stringy and lifeless. Her eyes were no longer masked with dark circles. A healthy glow now emanated from her cheeks. And although her large mediwitch garb overwhelmed her small body, she could tell that she was beginning to regain some of the muscle and fat lost from recent months.

Surprisingly enough, Draco had never questioned her on her sudden decision to stop starving herself to death to save Harry. He hadn't changed, Cho thought with some irritation. Draco had never bothered to pry into her business. He never asked her of her childhood, of her family, of her likes, or of her dislikes. She, on the other hand, asked Draco questions every chance she got. She attributed this to her inquisitive nature. Draco, of course, attributed the constant interrogation to her being terribly nosy.

Cho sighed as her eyes made another pass around the room. Somehow, Draco had regained his stronghold at the forefront of her mind.  She had to try again. She had to force her mind to think of other things. Cho decided to give the sky another try and moved over to the window.

She could see the wide expanse of the clear blue sky. Harry was clad in his crimson red Quidditch uniform. She was in her own royal blue. Harry sat atop his latest broom and she gripped her beloved Comet 260. A temperamental Golden Snitch zoomed by and effortlessly managed to elude their eager grasps. Light jovial laughter filled the air. Good-humored banter bounced back and forth between good friends. Harry entered a thrilling dive only to be followed by a daring air somersault of her own that she had perfected during her years on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Chang!" an impatient voice interrupted her daydream.

Cho spun around at the curt voice and saw Madame Hinze. Her pursed lips indicated that this was not a friendly visit. But then again, she never received friendly visits from Madame Hinze.

"You are to come with me. Since you are now healthy enough, you are to help me with my duties. Don't think that I want or need your help. I only do this because he has owled me, ordering me to fetch you."

Duties?  He? She wanted to ask so many questions, but knew better than to ask Madame Hinze for she never gave any answers. All Cho got were terse vague responses that barely answered her questions. Although she had no doubt that Draco was irritated with her questions, he at least attempted to humor her and answer them as he saw fit. _For Merlin's sake_…her mind managed to bring Draco up needlessly again.

Madame Hinze's voice cut through her thoughts again, "Come with me now."

Cho nodded her head and followed the old woman out of Draco's room.

************

After being briskly led down to the first floor and to the far west wing of the Manor by Madame Hinze, Cho found herself standing in a room large enough to hold at least two or three Great Halls of Hogwarts. Cho couldn't help but stare in awe and wonder at her surroundings. The large room had perhaps been a lavish hall of sorts, magnificent enough in size and opulent enough in decor to hold a ball or gala of thousands. However, instead of elaborately donned socialites circulating and mingling amongst each other, hundreds of patients and casualties with various ailments now occupied the room. Death Eaters as far as the eye could see.

It initially shocked her to see so many unmasked Death Eaters. It was a well known fact that Death Eaters, whenever congregated in such throngs, hid their identities for fear of recognition and later retribution should anything go amiss. But then she remembered the grim day Harry had made the fact known that the Dark side and its Death Eaters would no longer be able to hide like cowards under their hoods.

Voldemort himself had decreed that each of his Death Eaters unveil themselves. Voldemort thought such an act would prove their eternal loyalty to himself and to the Dark side. To many, the unveiled identities symbolized much more than that. It symbolized a war that was to be fought to the death…whether it be Harry or Voldemort's. And the demise of the leader would be followed by the demise of _all_ his supporters. The Ultimate War it would come to be known to future generations.

Cho saw their faces now. To her immense relief, she barely recognized any of them. A few faces seemed familiar, but only faintly and only because they were faces she would pass by in the halls of Hogwarts.

Some were sleeping. Some were awake staring blankly before them. Some were wailing with excruciating pain. The scene was not unfamiliar to her for she had seen such images on the Light side. As she looked at each face, she could imagine the heart-breaking story that each could tell of their pain.  Almost immediately, her compassionate nature evoked feelings of empathy for these men and women.

However much she wanted to reach out to these men and women, there was something that held her back.  All these men and women around her were proponents of Voldemort. Wouldn't she be betraying all those on the Light side if she helped prolong the lives of these Death Eaters?  She didn't think that she could really help any one of them even if she was ordered to do so. Her emotions and loyalty to the Light side twisted her normally sympathetic and caring nature and instead of wanting to help those around her, she wanted to just leave them all to die. Didn't they deserve it? Didn't they deserve to perish for choosing to fight for the wrong side? For choosing to support a vicious monster?

"Come Chang! I didn't bring you down here so that you could stand and gawk. Come help me with this one. He is a serious one and needs immediate attention," snapped Madame Hinze.

Cho mechanically made her way over to Madame Hinze. She looked down at the man moaning in obvious physical pain. There was no blood that Cho could see, but then in the wizarding world, curses and spells hardly ever spilt blood. She could see the pain in his eyes, but she couldn't make herself do anything to assuage the pain. Madame Hinze was working feverishly, but it was apparent that even her ministrations were not helping. In a matter of only moments, the Death Eater had died.

Madame Hinze turned angry cold eyes onto Cho, "Why didn't you do anything? Why did you just stand there?"

Cho just stared at the old woman. Her face was expressionless. Cho felt neither happiness nor sadness. It was as if the death she had just witnessed had not happened. This fact bothered Cho more than she wanted to admit.

"I told him that you were just a damsel in distress. That you would be too stubborn and unwilling to help the Dark side. But, he wouldn't listen to me. He told me of your good heart…that you would help anyone…even if they were on the Dark side. How gravely wrong he was," the old woman spat spitefully.

Madame Hinze's words ignited something within Cho and she replied angrily, "You are right. I don't want to help these people. In fact, they could all die for all I care. Whoever this person is who told you of my heart was wrong."

Just then an emotional cry hit Cho's ears, "Cho? Is that you? Cho!?"

Cho reluctantly broke her defiant stare with Madame Hinze and turned to locate the voice. Who could possibly know her? As far as she was concerned, the only Death Eater that knew her was Draco, and he would never call for her in that manner. When she finally located the owner of the voice, she was shocked to find that it was a fellow Ravenclaw.

"Roger? Davies? What are you doing here?"

Lying down on a cot before her was her old Quidditch captain. He didn't seem to be in as much pain as the others and she oddly felt thankful for that. He must have been one of the patients who had been resting.

"Cho Chang! I thought the voice sounded familiar," Roger cried out with a grin, obviously happy to see Cho. "I could ask the same of you. You were one I would never guess to see here. Last I heard you were a mediwitch on the Light side. It doesn't matter though. We all have our reasons. What matters is that you've seen the error of your ways and have decided to come fight with us. You have no idea how good it is to see your pretty face here, Cho. Such a friendly face too."

Cho couldn't believe her ears. Roger was still the same. He had always been so gregarious.  He spoke so much and so fast that it was rather difficult to get a word in edgewise. In fact, the only thing he did better than carrying on a conversation was playing Quidditch.  A combination of the two had even helped Roger secure his bid for captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

Unlike Roger, Cho wanted to know why he had chosen the Dark side. She had always thought that Roger would side with Harry and Dumbledore. She would have never imagined him to side with such evil and cruelty. But, since Roger had respected her reasons and had not pressed her on why she had 'chosen' the Dark side, she decided that it be best if she respected his reasons too.

"It's good to see you too, Roger, though I wish it were under different circumstances," Cho smiled uneasily. "Are you in any pain? Do you need anything?"

If it had been any other Death Eater, Cho would have burst their bubble without a further thought. But it wasn't just any other Death Eater…Roger Davies was a fellow housemate, a fellow teammate, a friend. She didn't have the heart to burst his bubble.

"No, I'm okay for now. Madame Hinze just gave me something not too long ago. Just stay here and talk to me for a bit…get my mind off of this depressing room. I know that you must have tons of others to look after, but indulge me, will you?"

He had asked so kindly that she couldn't refuse. Besides, even though she was willing to help this one Death Eater didn't necessarily mean she was willing to help any other. She pulled a nearby stool to his side and took a seat. For some reason, she didn't feel the apathy and the disgust she felt just moments before and Cho's uneasy smile became warmer.

After a few minutes into their conversation, Cho happened a glance around the room to survey the others. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a head of blond hair…unmistakable slicked-back white-blond hair. However much she told herself to avert her eyes, she couldn't. Draco was sitting beside a cot, talking intently to the Death Eater that occupied it. His eyes displayed their usual coldness and contempt. She then noticed that he was protectively holding his arm in front of him  
  
"Cho?"

Cho quickly broke her gaze, slightly embarrassed that she had been caught not giving Roger her full, undivided attention.

"Yes?" she replied sheepishly.

"I asked you whether you missed our Quidditch days?" repeated a slightly exasperated, but still friendly, Roger.

"Oh! Of course I do…in fact, I was just thinking about it before I came down here," Cho answered honestly.

Roger then launched into all of the victories and defeats Ravenclaw had while he had been captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Cho, on the other hand, couldn't help but think about Draco. It wasn't as though she didn't find Roger interesting. She just happened to find more interest in Draco's arm at the current moment. She cautiously cast a glance back at the blond Death Eater.

Draco was still sitting there, now talking irately at the poor Death Eater…wait a second…did she just refer to the Death Eater as _poor_? Well, she had many times been on the receiving end of Draco's nasty sneers and angry words so she could very well sympathize, she reasoned to herself.

She looked at Draco again. His arm was still cradled in the other. Only when he momentarily winced from pain did she know for sure that his arm must have been hurt in some way. Why did he just sit there? Why didn't he get one of the mediwitches to take a look at his arm? She glanced over to Madame Hinze and saw her busily tending to yet another Death Eater.

Roger broke her thoughts again, "So, do you ever go flying?"

"Um, not really. The last time I did was when I finished my mediwitch schooling. Har…Harriet… a friend of mine from mediwitch school came out with me. I never realized how much I missed it until I was up there on my broom. Um…how about you? Have you gone recently?" Cho asked Roger, hoping that he would carry on again. He did.

Cho chanced another glance at Draco. He was _still_ sitting there, not tending to his arm. She decided to do something. "Um…Roger… sorry to interrupt, but could you excuse me for a minute? I'll be right back," Cho promised.

Before Roger could respond, Cho had made her way over to Madame Hinze. She softly tapped the old mediwitch on her shoulder and whispered, "As the head mediwitch, don't you think you should tend to one of the head Death Eaters?" She desperately hoped that she had come across as casual. Cho pointed to Draco and continued, "He looks to be in quite a bit of pain. It seems to be his left arm."

"Him? Draco Malfoy?" Cho nodded in the affirmative. "I don't go to him. He comes to me when he is ready. He prefers it that way." Madame Hinze stated in a matter of fact tone.

Cho felt a bit annoyed at Madame Hinze's indifferent attitude towards Draco.  And to make matters worse, Madame Hinze's next statement revealed just how obviously annoyed Cho was with the situation. "If you're that worried about his left arm, maybe you should be proactive and tend to him yourself.  I'm almost certain that he'll respond more favorably to your ministrations than to mine," the old mediwitch finished with a meaningful smirk.

Not liking the tone or insinuations of Madame Hinze's statement, Cho bit back somewhat harshly, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't sound like you don't know what I'm getting at.  _He_ was the one that spoke of your good heart.  _He_ was the one that ordered me to fetch you.  _He _surrendered his room for you.  _He_ ordered me to lace your food and tea with a health-improving tonic."  Cho's face began to pale after learning that Draco had tampered with her food.  "Honestly, who could survive on just tea alone for weeks on end?  And did you really think that your expedited recovery was solely due to the food itself?  Foolish girl.  Of what I've observed and know of Draco Malfoy, he is an unkind heartless man much like his father was before him.  But it seems as though he does in fact happen to have a heart when it comes to you."

Upset at having a stranger analyze and apprise her of Draco's feelings toward herself, Cho decided to not entertain Madame Hinze's insinuations and replied resolutely, "That is not my problem.  And…I have no intention of tending to him."

"So, you're in denial too.  Very well, as I said before, he will come to me when he is ready," Madame Hinze concluded their exchange with some amusement in her voice.  She swiftly turned her attentions back to the Death Eater by her side.

Cho stared daggers into the old woman's back before she returned to Roger's side.  What did the old woman know?  Nothing…absolutely nothing.  There was no denial on Cho's part.  She knew exactly how she felt about Draco.  Hate and loathing…just as she had told Narcissa.  But, these repeated affirmations didn't help Cho fight the heat that came to her cheeks when Madame Hinze had spoken of Draco's heart.

When Cho reached Roger, she forced a smile and sat back down on the stool.  "So…tell me. What curse or spell befell you to put you in such a state?" Cho asked wanting to change the subject from Quidditch.

Roger started to answer and Cho sincerely tried to take interest in what he was saying.  But, she found herself looking in Draco's direction yet again. He hadn't moved an inch. He was so stubborn. Suddenly, Cho's ears then caught a part of what Roger was saying.

"I'm sorry, Roger. Who did you say cast the curse on you?" Cho asked slowly.

"It was that damn Scarhead Potter. That damn leader of theirs," Roger scowled.

At the mention of Harry's name, Cho immediately abandoned all her concerns about Draco and focused her full attention on Roger.

"That git came from behind and cursed me. He didn't even give me a second glance," bitterness tainting Roger's tone.

Cho couldn't believe her ears. This was the first news of Harry since she had been taken prisoner. She wanted to press Roger for more information, but didn't want him to become suspicious. She tried to sound relaxed, "You saw him then? Does he look the same?"

"Yeah, the same. The same glasses, unkempt hair, ugly scar, and the same cursed determination in those blasted green eyes of his." Cho felt somewhat relieved that Harry sounded the same and was doing all right, but then Roger continued, "But his eyes…his eyes seemed to be set with such a vengeance. Like the kind of vengeance one would want for the death of a loved one. You'd think that his wife and kids had been murdered or something. As if the sentimental bloody git had any. Who would be stupid enough to get involved with him, much less marry him, when he's so cursed?"

Cho had heard enough. Roger's words were too hard for her to hear and she made another hasty excuse to leave, but this time she didn't have any intention of returning.

Thoughts of Harry kept running through her mind.  _Vengeance one would want for the death of a loved one.  _Did someone close to Harry die?  Was it Hermione?  Ron?  Dumbledore?  Sirius?  Cho didn't even want to consider her next thought, but what if Harry was made to believe that _she_ was the one who had died?  It had been months since they had any form of contact and yet there had been no attempt to come rescue her.  It made sense now.  He would have come by now if he had reason to believe that there was still someone to save.

Cho should have been happy at this sudden revelation.  Hadn't she wanted to die just so that Harry wouldn't come for her and fall into Voldemort's hands?  But, Cho wasn't happy.  She shot a look over at Draco. Even though Draco wanted her alive to lure in Harry, it didn't mean that he wasn't above making Harry think otherwise in the meantime.  What better way to cause unnecessary pain and distress for a hated rival when said rival didn't know any better?  And for this evil malicious act only Draco could be responsible for, Cho was not happy.

Resolved in confronting the blond Death Eater about her new revelation concerning Harry, Cho headed over to the supply cabinet and pulled a simple healing salve and some clean bandages. She then determinedly made her way over to Draco. Her eyes looked around nervously, but no one seemed to heed her.

When she found herself standing behind Draco, she began to have second thoughts. He hadn't taken notice of her yet. He was too engrossed in his scolding. She almost wanted to turn around and leave. But, her curiosity about Harry got the better of her and before she knew it, words had left her mouth, "I…I noticed that your arm was hurt. Would you like me to take a look at it?"

Her words ceased Draco's scolding instantly. The poor Death Eater on the cot stared up at Cho, his expression reflecting amazement at her boldness. Cho ignored the stare, but couldn't ignore the fact that Draco had yet to turn around to address her. These few moments seemed like an eternity to her as she dumbly stood there waiting for Draco's response. It finally came.

Draco turned his head slowly and said icily, "I will have it looked at when I am ready to have it looked at. Didn't Madame Hinze apprise you of the protocol in approaching superiors?"

This was the precise reason why Cho had wanted to retreat earlier. His cold unfeeling words wounded her. But for some foolish reason, she pressed on, "She did. However, I would strongly suggest that you allow me to take a look at your arm. Besides, it should only take a few minutes. You can continue your conversation then."

Draco's gray eyes then narrowed dangerously and he retorted, "You _strongly_ suggest? Who are you to _strongly_ suggest? Who are you to grant me permission to continue this conversation when you see fit?"

Instead of feeling cowed by Draco's sarcastic demeaning words, Cho felt an anger build within her and she replied determinedly but coolly, "As a fully certified mediwitch, I strongly suggest that you allow me to take a look at your arm. It is a medical opinion. Nothing else."

In the blink of an eye, Cho found her arm being seized by Draco's good one and was being pushed out into a nearby vacant corridor. Unlike before, she could now feel many sets of eyes staring at herself and Draco and the scene they were unwittingly creating.

Once they had reached the vacant corridor, Draco let go of Cho's arm only to lean in dangerously close and began to lash out, "Don't you ever do that again! I will not tolerate your impudence.  Don't you ever tell me _what_ I need to do or _when_ I need to do it in front of them like that ever again! You are here under my orders. And I expect my orders to be followed without objection. Understand?"

"And you have a lot of nerve, Draco Malfoy. I am a prisoner in case you've forgotten. I am not some paid servant or slave. If you thought you could just boss and order me around to help prolong the worthless lives of those bloody Death Eaters, you thought wrong. Go find some other spineless individual like Madame Hinze to do your bidding. I won't do it!"

Cho then pushed with all her might against Draco's chest to get him as far away from her as possible. The moment her hands applied pressure against Draco's chest, he winced again. She immediately regretted pushing him.

"Your arm!  Let me take a look at it," Cho said quickly, the furious eyes replaced by concerned ones. When Draco made a move to back away, Cho softened her approach with him, "Draco, I'm sorry I pushed you. Please, let me take a look at it."

"Don't worry about it. I'll have Madame Hinze look at it later."

"Draco, don't be like that. I'm here right now. I can mend it." She held up the salve and the bandages to help convince him. She then made a move to take a hold of his left arm. Surprisingly, he didn't resist.

"It's not my arm that's injured."

"But I saw you cradling your left arm."

"I was cradling my left abdomen."

"Oh."

Cho didn't seem so eager to help him now. Tending to his injury now meant she would have to see him without his shirt on.  She wasn't sure that such a compromising position would lend to her efforts in trying to forget him and his confession.

But she was being silly. She was a professional wasn't she? And it wasn't as though this would be the first time she would see him like this. She just had to make sure she didn't look into his eyes.  She could do this.

"That's fine then. If you would just take off your robe and unbutton your shirt, I can take a look at your wound," Cho said evenly trying to avoid eye contact.

Not another word was spoken before Draco began to reach for his robe fastenings.  Cho politely turned herself around.

"I appreciate the privacy, but it's pointless isn't it?" Draco reverted to his bored drawl.

Cho turned to face him acknowledging that he was right.  Unwilling to look into his eyes, her eyes set themselves on Draco's hands.  She noticed that Draco had already unbuttoned his shirt halfway and was now staring at his chest.  It was the same smooth pale skin she remembered.  It was pulled tautly over the firm muscle underneath.  The unwelcome heat had made an appearance again and Cho tried to quell it by stoically beginning to explain her examination.

"I just need to feel around to ascertain whether anything's broken or if it's just a superficial injury."

Cho waited for Draco to respond, but nothing came.  She hesitantly shifted her eyes up to his face.  What she saw immediately made her cast her eyes down again.  It was a strange expression that she couldn't read.  All she knew was that it made her uncomfortable.

Cho then lifted her hands and lightly pressed her fingers into Draco's left abdomen.  From what she could see, his pale skin had already colored a nice purple.  Since she had yet elicited any sounds of pain, she decided to apply more pressure to make sure that his bones were still intact.  When she did this, Draco finally reacted.  However, instead of the expected sharp intake of breath or flinch from pain, Draco said, "Do you still remember that incident with the bludger?"

"Yes, I do," Cho said softly under her breath after a few moments.  Up till now, Cho had purposely tried to avoid that memory along with many others.  But that didn't change the fact that she still remembered.

Cho started to apply the healing salve when it was obvious bones were not broken.  She made special care to massage it in thoroughly and evenly.  In a matter of moments, the purple gave way to the original pale color.  When she made a move to withdraw her hands, Draco grabbed them and held onto them firmly.

Surprised by the sudden assault, Cho looked up at Draco.  The icy unreadable expression was gone.  An intent expression was now in its place and his gray eyes seemed to implore her.

"I remember too…as if it were yesterday," he said quietly almost nostalgically.

Draco then began to lower his face to hers.  Cho didn't know what to do.  Admittedly, the heat in her cheeks never left, but she had also vowed never to get involved with Draco ever again.  But as Draco came closer Cho unconsciously began to close her eyes, waiting for Draco's lips to meet hers.  His nearness and his being mesmerized her.  She could feel his warm breath on her and she took it in invitingly.  She could feel her legs begin to give and was grateful that he was holding onto her, supporting her.

"Malfoy, sir!"

The voice brought Cho back to reality with full force and she opened her eyes.  She immediately turned her head so that the interrupting Death Eater could not see her face.  How had she allowed Draco to seduce her like that?  Was she so weak when it came to him?

"Yes?" Draco drawled.  Draco didn't sound disappointed that they had been interrupted.  In fact, he sounded relieved.  Maybe he was feeling the same thing she was…that they were about to make a big mistake and Fate had wisely decided to step in and stop them.

"I wasn't sure where you were.  It's a good thing that so many saw you drag her in here."

At those words, Draco's reality seemed to come crashing back and he unleashed his hold of Cho as if she were a boiling cauldron.  This simple action made her sad, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Never mind that.  What is it?" Draco drawled impatiently.

"We've just received word.  It is what we've been waiting for.  The Dark Lord will be most pleased."

"I understand," Draco then took a moment to regard Cho before continuing, "Gather everyone into the study.  I will be there shortly."

"Yes sir."

Cho focused on the retreating footsteps until they faded and she and Draco were again left in silence.

"I must leave.  I trust that you will be able to find your way back to Madame Hinze.  And if I get word that you do not fully cooperate with Madame Hinze's orders, believe me, I am prepared and willing to do far worse than drag you into an empty corridor," Draco threatened.

This was all said while he buttoned up his shirt and picked up his discarded robe.  No other words or explanations were offered.  His cold countenance had fully returned.  It was as if the imploring and desire Cho saw in his eyes never existed.

How did she allow herself to get so close to Draco in the first place?  She distinctly recalled telling Madame Hinze that she had no intention of tending to Draco.  Then it hit her.  Harry.  Somehow, Draco had bested Harry again for her attention and Draco didn't even realize he was doing it.

Upset at herself for being so weak, Cho sighed and picked up the salve and the unused bandages and turned to find her way back to Madame Hinze.  She no longer wanted to be alone in the corridor with her thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

A/N:  _Someone_ can't get another someone off her mind, can she?  Can't blame her though…I mean, would you be able to if you were in her shoes?  Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!  If you read and liked it, please remember to review.  Thanks!  :D


	8. Sense and Sensibility

Chessie – Thanks yet again for the fantastic beta and review!  You're the best.

DragonSweetie13 – Thanks for your words of encouragement.  This chapter isn't quite as lengthy as the last two, but I hope you like it all the same. :)

xkaren03x – Surprising twists…they are so much fun.  There's a BIG one in this chapter.

EmmeralCho – There's a reason why Roger joined Voldie.  It may not be obvious, but read on to find out!

aZnGurLy02 – Thanks for the encouraging reviews!

Ophelia Winters – Yeah, Draco is a prat.  He thinks he's above everyone else and could never imagine sparing any of his own time learning about others.  I would be annoyed if I were in Cho's shoes.  The pompous prat.  But I still love him!

nunce – Yes, the near-kiss…the sexual tension…it's all good.

Ferret Boy – I applaud Pamela for being able to get Draco's shirt partly off.  She should be proud!

dusty.wings – Mwuhahahahahaha!  It's so fun to be evil…just ask Draco and Voldie.

Cordy Says Hi – Thanks so much for the great review.  I do try my best to keep them in character, but it's not always easy.

sardonicsmile – I'm furiously blushing right now.  Someone recommended my silly fic?  Gosh…that's the biggest compliment I've received.  And, I'll try to keep the intensity and the characterization on the same level. :)

Disclaimer – I don't own anything except for this silly Post-Hogwarts plot.

**Chapter 8 – Sense and Sensibility**

The lush lawn, colorful tulips and irises, and well-manicured hedges that made up the Malfoy Manor gardens were truly a sight to behold.  If anyone had asked Cho just a few months ago whether she could ever envision a day where she would be able to feel the green grass under her feet, smell the crisp cool air, or hear birds merrily chirping again, Cho would have despairingly answered 'no.'  Never, not even in her wildest dreams, did Cho believe that such a day could actually come to fruition.  But here she was…outside with the birds and with nature for the first time since she had been taken captive all those months ago.

She looked down at the broomstick in her hand.  Roger had chosen a beautiful day to go flying.  When Roger first made the suggestion, she had laughed at him.  Surely he wasn't serious?  But he certainly was and it felt great to be outside.

At first, she wasn't sure how Roger would be able to manage such an outing.  She didn't think that Voldemort allowed his Death Eaters to just go out and _play_ if the mood should strike them.  But Roger had assured her that it was perfectly all right.  It wasn't until after Roger asserted that it was a rather common practice for Death Eaters to be able to take a much-needed moment to themselves, was Cho able to relax somewhat and actually indulge in the blissful moment.

But besides the bliss she felt from just being outside, Cho also realized that it was a golden opportunity.  Images of Harry and her other friends' overjoyed faces upon seeing her return safely swam before her.  Escaping Malfoy Manor seemed entirely possible and even imminent and she unconsciously gripped the shaft of the broomstick harder.  Once she kicked up into the air, she would fly away.  Away from Malfoy Manor and away from this nightmare that she had been living for several months now.  She would be on her way home.  To Harry and all of her friends.  The nightmare would be over.

But _something_ was nagging at her.  She desperately tried to ignore it.  But it was annoyingly persistent and it was unfairly robbing her of some of the happiness and thrill she felt at the thought of returning home.  Try as she might, she couldn't ignore it.

Did she dare face it and admit the obvious?  Although far from welcoming or warm, Malfoy Manor had become her home for the last several months.  In due course, Cho had grown accustomed to it and to the daily routine she lived each day within its confines.  She had grown familiar to the large room and its lavish bath.  She had grown used to assisting Madame Hinze with her duties.  She had grown rather fond of her weekly visits with Narcissa.  She had grown to the idea of having her old friend, Roger, around again.  But most surprisingly, she had even grown comfortable again while in Draco's presence, even if just a little.

After their near-kiss, Draco slowly seemed to change his demeanor towards her.  He was actually pleasant during the few occasions they had been in the same room together.  He was far from friendly or kind, but at the same time, he wasn't constantly sneering or hostile either.  Cho supposed that his relative pleasantness was attributable in large part to how agreeable she had become even though her predicament as his prisoner had remained unchanged.  She no longer stubbornly starved herself and she had even resigned herself to assist Madame Hinze with the ailing Death Eaters.  Still, her good and amiable nature had its limits.  As a result, she spent most of her time in the medi-ward brewing healing potions and preparing salves rather than actually tending to patients.

"You ready, Cho?" Roger asked, his voice breaking through her thoughts.

Cho looked over at Roger and smiled.  He was wearing some old Quidditch uniform he had managed to find and he seemed quite pleased with himself.  Quidditch was so much a part of Roger that she seriously thought that he would die if he didn't have it.

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" Cho asked, slightly worried.

"For the tenth time, I feel fine.  Besides, you were the one that discharged me.  Remember?"

"I know.  But, I discharged you so that you could rest and recover _completely_.  I didn't discharge you so that you could come out here and fly around on a broom and hinder your recovery."

"Cho, don't worry about me.  I know what I can handle and what I can't.  Has anyone ever told you that you _mother_ your patients too much?"

"If you're going to complain about my care, maybe I'll just let Madame Hinze tend to you the next time you get hurt," Cho quipped, staging mock indignation.

"Kidding, Cho!  You know how much I prefer you over that old lady.  Come on…let's not waste any more precious time down here.  Are you ready to kick up?" excitement apparent in his voice.

Cho laughed at her friend.  Roger was truly something.  Because of him, she had learned to laugh again.  Besides befriending Narcissa, rekindling her friendship with Roger was the next best thing that had happened to her since she came to Malfoy Manor.  It felt good to share laughs with her friend again and she always made sure to spend some time with him each day even if there were those that disapproved of their reunion.

Both Madame Hinze and Draco had expressed their misgivings.  Madame Hinze had curtly pulled Cho aside one day and voiced her misgivings, "I would remind you that you are here to help me see the men and women get better.  You are not here to make friends.  If you do not curb your friendly relations with him instantly, I will be all too happy to report you."  In response, Cho merely gave her an unmoved look before she obstinately walked back to Roger to continue their conversation.

Draco, on the other hand, never mentioned his misgivings.  Nevertheless, Cho knew that his cold grey eyes told her otherwise.  She could sense the displeasure and disdain everytime his eyes passed over them and this simple unspoken act unnerved her a hundred times over Madame Hinze's blatant remark had, if she ever cared to admit it.  In the end, however, she didn't let Draco dampen her reunion with Roger either.

So, the two Ravenclaw housemates carried on.  They always spoke of and reminisced about their time at Hogwarts.  Cho noticed that for some reason Roger didn't like to talk about the war and the fighting.  Cho never pressed Roger on the matter so their conversations were almost always inevitably about Quidditch.

All of a sudden Roger dropped hold of his broom and clutched his left forearm, his face contorting in pain.

"What is it Roger?" exclaimed Cho, frightened from the look on Roger's face.

"It's the Dark Mark.  The Lordship is summoning us," said Roger through clenched teeth.

"Does it hurt much?"

"Of cou…wait a second.  Isn't your mark burning also?" asked a confused Roger.

Cho didn't want to lie, but she had unwisely let Roger carry on all this time thinking that she was also a Death Eater or at least had changed sides.

"Um…I haven't received it yet…Vol…the…the…the Lordship wanted to wait," Cho tried to play it off, hoping Roger would let it pass.

"The Lordship wouldn't wait on something as important as branding his followers with the Mark.  Let me see your arm!" Roger demanded.

Roger then grabbed Cho's left arm and pulled up her sleeve.  It was bare.

"You're not fighting on the Dark side are you, Cho?" Roger's voice had calmed down, but the glint in his eyes began to scare her.

Cho just looked at Roger. She could tell that Roger was getting more upset by the second, but she couldn't offer any explanation.

"You want to know what I think, Cho?"

Cho shook her head, her eyes wide with fear.

"I think you're a spy!  You were sent here by that bloody Potter git to spy on us.  He knew that I was here so he decided to send you here to get close to me and spy for the Light side!  It all makes sense."

Shock now joined the fear in Cho's eyes.  Roger's conclusion couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Your silence confirms my suspicions.  How could you Cho?  How could you use me like this?  I thought we were friends!  I feel so stupid!  I would have never pegged you for a spy, Cho.  You're so sweet and so nice.  But, I suppose that would make you the perfect choice, wouldn't it?  No one would suspect sweet, innocent Cho Chang of being a spy, especially that idiot Roger Davies!"

Before Cho could protest, he had pulled one strong arm back and slapped her soundly across her face.  The impact was so hard that Cho fell to the ground.  She raised a hand to rub her smarting cheek and felt a small pool of blood at the corner of her mouth.  With tears rapidly rolling down her face, Cho shook her head and finally managed to get out, "No…no, Roger.  You've got it all wrong!  I'm not a spy.  I…I don't think you're an idiot!"

"_Now_ you try to deny it?  What's wrong, Cho?  Can't take a little pain?" Roger sneered down at her.  He made another lunge for her and pulled her back up.  He drew his arm back again and slapped Cho even more severely across the other cheek.

Cho couldn't do anything but repeatedly plead with Roger, "No, Roger…I'm not a spy…please…you don't understand."

"Not a spy?  Then _why_ are you here, Cho?  Explain it to me if I don't understand.  If you're not a bloody spy then why don't you bear the Dark Mark, Cho?"

Cho couldn't answer.  For some foolish reason, she didn't want to reveal the fact that she was a prisoner and that Draco had brought her here against her will.

"Don't have anything to say, huh?  Well, we'll see what you try to deny once you're in front of the Lordship!"  Roger then belted another backhand across her face before gripping her wrist painfully and dragging her back to the Manor.

Cho couldn't believe what was happening.  Just moments before, she and Roger were talking of old times and sharing laughs.  Now, he was dragging her off to go see Voldemort.  The trauma of his recent abuse and the mere thought of seeing that horrible monster caused Cho to faint dead away.

*****************

Cho opened her eyes expecting to finally experience what death would be like or at the very least be greeted by the dreariness of the cold damp cell she had first called home when she came to the Manor.  Cho was shocked when she saw the familiar four-poster bed and the rich green velvet bed covers.  She sighed deeply and closed her eyes as a sense of relief washed over her.  It had been a nightmare…a horrific nightmare.  Roger was a warm and caring friend and he would never hurt her.

But as Cho made a move to sit up, agonizing pain coursed through her body.  Almost instantly she removed the bed covers and peered under her clothes.  Large angry bruises and abrasions blemished her arms and legs.  Unsightly red welts marked circles around her wrists.  And her cheeks…she could now feel a dull throbbing ache from each cheek.  Even without a mirror, she was positive that her face was now adorned with nice purple and black blotches to match those on the rest of her body.

Cho began to sob.  It had been a nightmare…a nightmare that was all too real and the angry bruises and welts were all too painful reminders of what had happened.  She could almost feel each brutal slap all over again and unconsciously rubbed her cheek.

Suddenly an almost irrational thought occurred to her.  What if Roger was still here?  What if he was lurking around in the room?  She frantically cast quick furtive glances around the large room and pulled the covers protectively over her.  But it was soon apparent that there was no one else and she was very alone.

She didn't know where Roger was and frankly she didn't care as a surge of anger began to build within her.  Roger had no right.  Cho had been fortunate enough in her life to have never experienced such physical abuse from anyone.  Even Draco, as hurtful and violent as he could be, had never physically abused her.  The most physical abuse she had ever experienced was the inevitable physical strain from playing Quidditch, particularly, that horrible incident that had benched her until she was able to fully recover and play again in her fourth year at Hogwarts.

Without warning, the doorknob to the room rattled and startled Cho.  She immediately stared wide-eyed at it.  Crazy thoughts of a livid lunatic Roger coming to deliver what he promised flashed through her traumatized mind.  The anger she felt coupled with the panic sent a rush of adrenaline through her and she steeled herself to do whatever was necessary to defend herself.

Only it wasn't Roger, but a familiar blond Death Eater who had opened the door.

"Draco!" Cho exclaimed as her relieved but frenzied state of mind forced tears to cascade down her face.  She quickly and desperately tried to stop them and bowed her head.  She didn't want Draco to find out what had happened between her and Roger.

Draco made his way closer to where she lay in his bed.

"I see that you've awoken."

"Yes…um…you must be wondering why I'm not downstairs helping Madame Hinze.  I…I'll be down in a couple of hours.  I don't feel very well right now."

"Well, I should say not.  After getting slapped around, I dare say that you wouldn't be up to the task.  It's just as well.  Madame Hinze can spare you very well for the next several days."

Cho was shocked.  "You know…but how?"

"I know a good deal that happens around this Manor."

Cho shrunk a little bit, upset and mortified over the fact that he did in fact know that Roger had beaten her.

"I never trusted Davies.  When he showed up three years ago claiming to want to become a Death Eater, I had my suspicions.  A Ravenclaw following the Dark Lord?  You must admit that it was unheard of.  When pressed by Father to give a reason for siding with the Dark Lord instead of Saint Potter, Davies couldn't.  All he could offer were his pathetic and ineffective services as a spy to the Light side.  To this, Father scoffed.  I was sure that Davies would breathe his last breath at that moment.  But the Dark Lord spared him.  To this day, the reason for the Dark Lord's decision has eluded me.  To my Father's and my own dissatisfaction, the Dark Lord allowed him to join and Davies subsequently pledged his full allegiance.  He never really caused any sort of real trouble, but it was quickly apparent that he had quite a temper about him.  Regardless, I have kept my eye on him and took special note when I saw that you two had rekindled your friendship."

"Roger and I are only friends, Draco," Cho said a little too quickly and defensively.

"I didn't accuse you of anything, Cho.  Besides, I know where your heart belongs, and I doubt that fool Davies could stake any sort of claim to it."

Cho inwardly sighed and waited for Draco to bring up Harry and possibly force her to yet again confess her undying love for the famous Boy Who Lived, but no reference to Harry was made, much to her surprise.

"When Davies came to me yesterday inquiring about any old Quidditch robes that I might have, as one would expect my curiosity piqued.  It piqued even more when he told me that he was taking _you_ out to go flying.  Naturally, I had to keep my eye on you two.  I couldn't take the risk of my prized bait attempting an escape, now could I?  When I felt the burn on my left forearm, I expected Davies to call a halt to your _special_ outing.  Imagine my surprise when he not only called a halt to it but proceeded to…well, you were there.  Why didn't you just tell the sodding fool why you were here at the Manor when he discovered you without the Dark Mark?"

New tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of Roger and his incensed maniacal eyes, "I…I…didn't want him to get upset at me for lying to him all this time."

"Well, I can clearly see how well that tactic worked."

Even though his sarcastic remark hurt, Cho tried her best to ignore it, "When he had discovered me without the Dark Mark, he kept accusing me of being a spy and using him to get information for the Light side when I couldn't offer him an explanation.  I kept denying it, but it seemed like the more I denied it, the more his suspicions grew, the more upset he got and the more he beat me."

There was a prolonged silence before Draco responded, his tone denoting an awkward tenderness that betrayed his usual detached demeanor, "Well, what's done is done.  You don't have to worry about Davies anymore."

Cho looked up from her hands as Draco mentioned the last part.  Although Cho didn't know what Draco meant, she decided against pressing Draco for an explanation and remained silent.  In all honesty, she didn't want to know.  She was very well aware that Draco had enough autonomy as one of the head Death Eaters to do anything he pleased.  Whether Roger was still alive or whether he was now dead, she didn't want to know.

Draco reached into his robes and proffered a small jar.  "Here…I brought you some of that healing salve that you're so fond of."  After placing it on the table beside the bed, he continued, the same awkward tenderness now present in his words, "After I leave, you should make sure that you mend your wounds.  I wouldn't want Potter to think that I don't treat my guests hospitably, now would I?"

With the mention of Harry, Cho wanted so much to confront Draco of what he knew of Harry and whether Harry was made to believe that she was dead.  But, she stopped herself.  Draco was actually being pleasant and somewhat kind.  She didn't want to ruin his mood or the moment by being antagonistic and bringing up a subject he didn't much care for.  Through the awkward tone and words, she could tell that it was taking him great effort to reveal his carefully guarded caring side and remove himself from his usual cold façade.  His efforts made her smile inside.

"I must go and attend to some other matters.  You should also take a bath after you heal yourself.  I'll have Madame Hinze come up and help you."

"Please don't bother Madame Hinze, Draco."

Feelings she had thought were forever gone…feelings she had fought so hard to bury were gradually beginning to resurface.  As a result, foolish and silly notions began to fill her head and she very much wanted to call out for him to stay behind to take care of her instead.

"I can manage very well on my own," she added as her senses finally came to her.  She inwardly scolded herself as she had unwisely and nearly taken her sensibilities too far for it was quite plain to her that Draco still intended to use her as bait to lure in Harry and there was no point in trying to unleash her feelings.

"Very well.  Perhaps, if I have a free moment later in the evening…well, we'll see."  The last part was spoken so softly that Cho barely heard what Draco had said.  But she did hear and the small smile she had felt inside crept onto her face.

Before Draco was able to escape the room, Cho said softly, "Draco, thank you."

Draco lightly smirked and only offered a "Good evening, Cho," before he opened the door and vanished.

A/N:  Oh my…quite a change in mood from the ending of chapter 5, don't you think?  This is why chapter 8 was sooooo difficult for me to write!  You don't know how hard it is for me to write Pleasant and Kind!Draco…and he's not even being that nice!  Merlin help me with the later chapters.  And, I made Roger to be quite the prick, didn't I?  I apologize to all you Roger fans out there, but there has to be another evil person besides Draco.  And last, but not least, a mini-tribute to Jane Austen.  Please remember to review if you liked this chapter!  Thanks!


	9. His Father's Son

Chessie – You are an awesome beta.  I'm so glad that you are so willing to beta this story of mine, especially in a fandom where so few like the Draco/Cho ship.

dusty.wings – Romance?  c.c  I hope that patience is one of your virtues.  But, don't worry, they'll get there before this fic is through…I promise.

Jasini – The chaps are long because I find myself rambling and rambling. Hopefully, I don't lose anyone along the way. Glad to hear that some people enjoy the long length though! And thanks for loving the story to bits.

Cho Malfoy – Don't worry about the last chap. I'm just glad that you're still along for the ride! And what _did_ Draco do to Roger? You'll find out soon. ;)

DragonSweetie13 – Roger is a stupid prat, at least in my fic he is. Hope you like this chapter too!

Ferret Boy – I like to think of Roger as a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde thing. It kind of explains why he would follow Voldie. And a special thanks to you for pulling me out of my funk. Everyone in my small readership owes you big…the fic wouldn't have been continued if it weren't for your support and encouraging words. *huge hug*

nunce – It is nice to see a softer side to Draco, isn't it? Cho knows it's there. She just has to work hard to get him to let his guard down.

Cordy Says Hi – Your review made me smile when I needed it most. Kudos for spreading the D/C bug around. I hope it catches on like wildfire!

RowenaRavenclaw – Rare gift? I don't know about that! LOL! Thanks for you kind words and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

CHO – Thanks for the positive review! I hope you like this chapter!

The Teenage Angst Brigade – I know. It's so hard to resist him. He's just so…well, I don't want to get too carried away here. ;) And Jason Isaacs? Have you seen him in 'The Patriot' as Col. Tavington? TO DIE FOR!!! YUMMY EVILNESS!!! Mel Gibson and Heath Ledger have nothing on him…nothing! Also, you might want to check out Fyrie's 'The Chronicles of Lucius Malfoy' if you haven't already. It is written with Jason Isaacs in mind and is done a la Bridget Jones style.  It's freaking hilarious.

Cho-kzs2 – Thanks for the words of encouragement!

EmmeralCho – Yes, soft-hearted. But he can turn it on and off like a switch, the stupid git!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything except for this silly Post-Hogwarts plot.

Chapter 9 – His Father's Son 

Cho cautiously cast a glance over to the tall Death Eater beside her.  His face expressed no emotion as he led her down a hall she had never seen.  From the moment she had been fetched from the medi-ward, her mind had quickly run through the possibilities of where he could be leading her.  Without much luck, she finally decided to give in to her curiosity and glanced over to the Death Eater again.

"Um…excuse me.  Would you mind telling me where you are taking me?"

The Death Eater regarded her briefly before he returned his eyes to the path that was before them.  Cho didn't know which was worse…being dismissed so casually or being scolded and belittled as was often the case with Madame Hinze.

She decided to abandon her efforts, reasoning to herself that she would find out soon enough where their destination was.  Consequently, she allowed her eyes to take in her new surroundings.  Elaborately gilded torches cast warm flickering light on the many grand portraits of old wizards and witches lining the walls of the large hall.  Upon closer observation of each portrait they would pass, Cho noticed that each wizard and witch's robes bore an insignia that she recognized to be the Malfoy family crest, a stately scripted 'M' with two intertwining snakes beneath it.

The Death Eater finally came to a halt in front of a large set of double oak doors and proceeded to knock.  After a muffled consent could be heard from behind the doors, the Death Eater opened them.  Cho's eyes widened with awe at what she saw.  Before her was a handsomely decorated room that she could only guess was the study.  Her eyes immediately gravitated toward the large 18th-century mahogany desk that occupied the far wall of the room.  Within the far wall were rows upon rows of tomes and books.  Her eyes next traveled to the near wall where a marble-white mantle framed an impressive fireplace containing a roaring and crackling fire.  Before the fire, two leather couches took center stage as they faced each other and sat atop a priceless Persian rug.

"Sir, here is the prisoner."

Draco was standing behind the desk, bent over some parchments.  He scarcely lifted his head as he acknowledged their intrusion, "Yes.  You are dismissed.  Take post just outside.  I will call when we are finished here."

"Yes sir."

When the Death Eater left the room and closed the doors, Cho offered Draco a warm smile.  Indeed, some feelings for Draco had resurfaced and she couldn't help but allow them to influence her behavior around him.  Though Draco never did come to see her again following her incident with Roger, Cho did see him on occasion in the medi-ward.  She had even caught Draco stealing glances at her a few times.  She found herself looking forward to those stolen glances and discreetly stole a few of her own.

"Thank you again for the other day.  I don't know what would have become of me if you hadn't been there."

Draco left the desk and moved closer to where Cho stood by the couch.  A light smirk greeted her warm smile.  He took a moment before he replied, his tone calm and slightly detached, "As I told you that first night I saw you here at the Manor…as long as I am here, you will remain alive and well.  Or did you forget?"

"Of course not," Cho replied, the warm smile fading slightly.

As Draco moved over to the window, Cho took the opportunity to take a closer look around the study.  The rich dark hues of the room imparted a warmth and coziness that appealed to Cho immediately.  For a fleeting moment, she pictured herself curled up on one of the large couches, thoroughly involved in a book, while the heat from the fire warded off the bitter cold of a winter evening.  As the agreeable daydream inevitably faded, Cho joined Draco at the window and peered out of it.  What she saw made her smile touch her eyes.  The study provided a brilliant prospect of the great century-old oak tree.  The artist's work was true in depicting its grace and grandeur as it stood watch over the Manor grounds.

"This is a breathtaking place.  It must have been wonderful growing up here.  The beauty and vastness of the Manor never ceases to amaze me…well, of what little I've seen of it."

"Yes, there is so much of its beauty that you have not seen.  If only things weren't so…," Draco responded absently and in a near whisper, his eyes transfixed on no particular point.

Cho waited patiently for Draco to finish his statement, but after a few moments, it seemed as though he had abandoned it.  As an uncomfortable and gloomy silence filled the room, it was obvious to Cho that his mind was elsewhere and that his spirits had seen better days.  Determined to lighten them, Cho tried again to engage him, "Which is your favorite room?"

"This one, really," Draco responded proudly as he turned to regard the room reverently.

"It is lovely," Cho nodded in agreement.

"It was Father's study.  He spent most of his time in here.  But, I also find that I can find much peace and solace in the library."

"The library?" her eyes brightened at the mention of the room.  The never-ending hours at the Manor would certainly seem a bit more bearable if she had books to occupy her time.  "How wonderful…would you take me to go see it sometime?  If it's like everything else here at the Manor, it must be at least twice the size of the library at Hogwarts."

To Cho's dismay, Draco returned his gaze to the window, his expression and demeanor now decidedly staid and somber.  Cho berated herself for being so presumptuous and immediately began to retract her words, "Draco, I'm not serious.  I didn't really expect you to show me around.  I understand that you don't have time to –"

"You will be leaving the Manor tomorrow," Draco cut in dryly.

"Leaving the Manor?  But I don't understand.  Why?" shock evident in her voice.

"You don't belong here," Draco responded tersely, but then softened his tone, "you belong with the Light side and with your friends…at Hogwarts, not here."

His words didn't make any sense.  Why was he allowing her to return to the Light side?  After she forced her mind to think and process his words rationally, only two viable explanations came to her.  Harry had either fallen in battle or he had been captured.  Either way, the grim realization set in.  She no longer served a purpose, and therefore, was being returned to the Light side.

As these unsettling thoughts occupied her mind, Cho unknowingly allowed one word to escape from under her breath, "Harry."

"What about Potter?"

An emotion she hadn't felt around Draco for some time now soon began to take hold of her and she closed her eyes in an effort to suppress it.  However, upon hearing the contemptuous and mocking tone in Draco's retort, the anger within her boiled over and she did nothing to hold it in.

"Why don't you tell me?  I was brought here for one purpose…to lure him into a trap.  You admitted as much that first night, _or did you forget_?  The only way you would let me go is if you already have him in confinement or he has fallen.  Which one is it?" Cho demanded.

"Touché," Draco chuckled lightly as he moved back to the desk.  "Neither is the case, really.  But, since you've managed to _move_ me with your impassioned words, I will tell you," sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Draco then presented Cho with a folded piece of parchment.  "The ever-valiant Saint Potter is coming for you tomorrow.  As you can clearly see, the lovesick fool has agreed to give himself up for you.  The letter you have in your hands came that day while we were in the corridor…and had been unceremoniously interrupted at the most inopportune time.  Fitting how it's always Potter who interferes into our affairs," Draco finished sourly.

As Cho's eyes hastily looked over the letter, her mind did not register the last part of Draco's resentful words.  She desperately hoped that she had misread somehow.  But, the words were very clear and her eyes had read them correctly.  In ink as dark as midnight was Harry's consent to surrender himself.

With the anger exhausted, she turned imploring eyes to Draco, "Draco, please, I beg you. Don't do this. Spare Harry."

"_Spare Potter_?  And not get revenge for Father's death?  That's almost comical, Cho.  He has been a thorn in my side since the day I met him and finally, thanks to my ingenious yet simple plan, he is within my grasp.  I've put great effort into devising and carrying out this plan.  _Everything_ has gone accordingly and the Lordship is most pleased.  Why would I abandon it now?  No, I don't think I'll spare Potter," Draco finished unsympathetically.

"Draco, please," Cho pleaded again to no avail.  She desperately and frantically searched for a way to save Harry.  At last, one final resort came to mind and without further thought impetuously vowed, "If you spare Harry, I…I promise…I promise you that I'll remain here at the Manor for the rest of my days…with you. Please, Draco. Take me instead."  Cho could scarcely believe what she was saying.  But, the desperation to save Harry was so great that it seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

"Interesting.  You are willing to stay here, by my side, for the rest of your life in exchange for Potter's miserable one?" Draco mused contemplatively as he seemed to seriously consider Cho's proposition.

Cho nodded resignedly and added as confirmation, "Yes.  Just promise me and I will willingly stay."

"You must love him very much to make such a sacrifice."

"I don't love him.  But, yes, I'm willing to make the sacr…I'm willing to stay," Cho corrected herself.

"If not him, then _who_ do you love?" Draco asked with interest as he arched an eyebrow.

Cho averted her eyes refusing to look at Draco's inquiring grey ones.

"Hmph…mother's instinct," Draco muttered unintelligibly after a moment.

Upon hearing his mocking words, Cho looked back at Draco, but quickly averted them again when she caught sight of his eyes and the rare emotion that lay within them.

"Don't worry.  I won't make you answer that."  After a long pause, Draco continued, "As to your proposition, I must admit that it is rather tempting.  I've often dreamt of this moment, you know," Draco whispered softly as he ran a finger lightly down Cho's cheek.  Cho instinctively closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, but opened them when she felt him move away, once again towards the window.

However tender his caress felt or how sincere it seemed, the poison and bitterness in his next words managed to strip it all away, "But, if the only reason for your willingness to stay is to save Potter, then _I don't want you_.  You'd be staying for all the wrong reasons and I would rather you leave than stay here and live a forced life with me."

"That's not true.  Not _all_ of the reasons would be wrong."

Draco turned and regarded her with skeptical eyes, "Can you honestly stand there and tell me that you would willingly choose this life…a life where you had to support a cause that conflicted with your beliefs…a life where you were forced to pledge absolute allegiance to a leader you abhor…a life with a Death Eater you _don't love_…if Potter's miserable life was not at stake?"

Cho looked up at Draco.  Again, she was speechless.  He was right.  If she gave herself time to think about what she was proposing, she would have come to the same questions he had just posed.  And she knew that the answer to all these questions would be a resounding 'no.'

Even the question about her love for him arrived at the same answer.  Love was not something she took lightly, and although recent feelings may have stirred some sentiments in Draco's favor, they had only managed to unlock the care and fondness she felt for him, not the love.  At this very moment, the only thing she could be sure about was that she cared strongly for him.  But did she care enough to sacrifice her convictions?  She didn't know.

"Your silence tells me all I need to know.  We are two very different people.  To hope or even think that we could be something else is senseless.  I am a Death Eater.  This is my life.  This is my path.  It won't change."

"But…but you told me once that you dreaded the Dark Mark's burn."

"That may be so, but that is irrelevant.  Even if I wanted to escape, I couldn't.  There is no escape from the Dark Lord, short of death.  It seems as though my fate has been handed to me.  But you, you have not been predestined for this.  You have a chance to live and know a life apart from this.  And it will come tomorrow."

Before Cho could protest any further, Draco had summoned the Death Eater back into the study.  A single tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes and stepped out into the hall.  The loud thud of the heavy oak doors closing behind her painfully reminded her that there would always be a barrier between herself and Draco.

************

Cho sat by the window and stared out into the night-covered gardens of Malfoy Manor.  The darkness concealed most of it, but it didn't really matter for her focus wasn't on anything in particular.  This would be the last time that she would be able to look upon it.  It had become a habit of hers.  The serenity and splendor of the gardens provided her with such consolation that she had taken to seeking its solace whenever she felt distressed.  This time was no different.

The prospect of going home should have cheered her up, but it didn't.  Many things overshadowed the joyous occasion.  One reason was Harry.  She was upset at him for being the Gryffindor he was, but she was more upset with herself for being so weak when it came to her resolve.  Another reason was leaving the Manor.  Even though it symbolized Voldemort and the Dark side, it had been Draco's home and she felt an attachment to it she couldn't quite understand or explain.  The recent hope of possibly seeing and enjoying more of it had elated her.  And that had been unexpectedly taken away.  But the most distressing reason was Draco.  She had hurt him.  His words hadn't communicated it.  She knew he was far too stubborn and proud to ever own up to his feelings.  But the resignation she saw in his eyes when she hadn't answered him told her more than any words ever could.

A soft, pleading voice broke through her thoughts, "Cho, as a friend, I'm asking you to tell me why you're so upset.  You can't just sit there all night and not say something.  I can't help unless you tell me what's bothering you."

Cho tore her eyes away from the window and looked at Draco's mother.  Cho's already sad eyes became even more so.  She would sorely miss Narcissa.  Their next meeting had still been two more days away.  But, Cho needed to see her.  She needed to tell Narcissa that she didn't have two more days.  She needed to tell Narcissa the torment that burdened her mind.

Just as Draco had been with her, Cho decided to be direct with Narcissa, "I'm leaving the Manor tomorrow."

Narcissa's forehead wrinkled with confusion, "Leaving?  What in Merlin are you talking about?"

Cho turned to look out into the gardens as she vaguely gave an account of what had happened earlier that day, "I saw Draco today.  He told me that Harry is to come for me tomorrow.  Actually, it's more like an exchange.  Instead of me, Draco will have Harry."

"Dear Merlin, you are serious aren't you?" Narcissa stated after having detected the despondency and hopelessness in Cho's voice.

Cho only nodded in response as a few tears found themselves at the corners of her eyes.

"Then this means that tonight will be the last time I see you," concluded Narcissa, adopting the same despondent tone.

Again, Cho merely nodded in response.

A forlorn silence filled the room as the two sat there, unable to look at the other.  It was abruptly broken, however, when Narcissa unexpectedly stood up from her chair and swiftly moved toward the door.

"Narcissa, where are you going?" Cho asked in alarm.

"I'm going to see Draco.  He has no right," Narcissa addressed Cho's question with determination, not even bothering to turn around while she did so.

Cho was already halfway to Narcissa, trying to stop her, "Please don't.  I didn't tell you so that you could go and confront him. It won't solve anything.  It will only succeed in upsetting him more than he already is.  Draco is set on going through with this.  Trust me when I say that he won't listen to reason. Please…I told you because we're friends and I wanted to confide in you. It is what it is, Narcissa. It's best to leave it alone. Besides, I'll be gone soon. There's no point in causing unnecessary friction between yourself and Draco over this."

Narcissa had her hand on the doorknob when Cho's pleas reached her ears.  She promptly turned around to face Cho, "I'm his mother.  He will listen to…wait…did you say that he was upset?  What possible reason would he have to be upset?  I would imagine that he would be ecstatic over this.  He would finally be able to avenge Lucius' death."

"It's nothing.  Please forget that I mentioned it."

"Cho, you know me better than that.  Do you honestly believe that I will just forget about it, especially when it concerns Draco?"

Cho walked back over to the window.  "Of course, you are right.  I should have known better."  After some careful deliberation, Cho insisted, "If I tell you, you must promise me that you will not go to Draco about this.  It won't help matters."

"It depends," Narcissa responded without hesitation.

"Narcissa!" Cho exclaimed, flabbergasted at Narcissa's bold reply.

"Just tell me why he's upset and I promise you that I will _consider_ not going to Draco," Narcissa replied coolly hoping to appease Cho.

Noticing Narcissa's hand still on the doorknob, Cho reluctantly gave in, "Oh, very well.  Just give me a moment and I will tell you."

Narcissa removed her hand and complied with Cho's request.  She moved back to her chair next to the window and waited patiently.

"Do you remember how I told you that I _hated_ Draco?" Cho started apprehensively.

Narcissa nodded attentively, "Yes, I do. It's been difficult, but I've tried my best not to bring the subject up again. I didn't want to upset you further than I did the last time we spoke of it."

"And do you recall how you told me that as long as I felt _something_ that it was better than nothing…that the hate was still something?"  Narcissa nodded again.  "Well, you were right. In spite of myself, the hate slowly changed into something else."

"Yes?…Into?"

Wringing her hands nervously, Cho revealed, "Well, as time progressed and as Draco's demeanor towards me softened somewhat, feelings from the past began to resurface and I found myself caring for Draco again."

"I understand.  Even though it is obvious that there are feelings on both sides, he has chosen to follow his allegiance to Him rather than follow his heart," Narcissa stated solemnly as she realized her son's foolishness.

"Well, yes, more or less," as soon as the words had left her mouth, she inwardly scolded herself for not putting an end to the conversation.

Narcissa turned curious eyes onto Cho, "Is there something else?"  Cho averted her eyes as she had done earlier with Draco.  "All I ask if for you to be completely forthright with me."

After a few moments, Cho returned her gaze to Narcissa and further revealed, "When Draco told me about Harry, I had asked him to spare Harry.  Of course, he refused.  Out of desperation, I then offered myself in place of Harry.  I offered to stay here at the Manor for the rest of my life.  At first, Draco seemed to take to the idea.  But I was wrong.  He told me that he didn't want me.  He didn't want me if the only reason was to save Harry.  When I couldn't deny it, he told me that he would rather let me go than force me to stay here and live with him, a Death Eater I didn't love."

"But, I thought feelings had come back.  You just told me you cared for him," Narcissa countered, obviously confused.

"And that's all true.  I know that I care about him…very much.  But, he's right.  I don't love him.  Please understand.  I have to be fair to him.  There were countless times when Harry tried to persuade me to marry him.  But, I repeatedly refused.  Do you know why, Narcissa?"

"Because you didn't love him."

Cho smiled and took Narcissa's hands into hers, "Yes, thank you.  I have finally found the one person who understands that what I feel for Harry is not love but a deep friendship.  Marriage is built on love, friendship, and so much more, not on friendship alone, no matter how deep the friendship may be.  No one, not even Harry, could understand this.  My repeated refusal was my way of being fair to him.  He deserves more than a friend…so much more…and so does Draco."

"But, in time…in time, you could grow to love Draco again.  You did once.  Feelings like the one you had for him don't just die and never come back," Narcissa argued, trying to convince herself, more so than Cho, that all hope was not lost.

"I don't know.  I may have felt it once for Draco, but I'm not positive that I will feel that for him again.  The fact that he is a Death Eater and follows Voldemort is very difficult for me to just overlook.  I need more time, and unfortunately, time is the one thing I don't have," Cho finished sensibly.

Narcissa smiled kindly, "Of course.  I understand.  You have your reservations.  You could never see yourself compromising your beliefs, especially for someone you don't fully believe warrants such a compromise.  I understand all this and I want to tell you something.  Something that I hope will help you make that decision should you ever be required to do so.  I have only shared this with the few people I hold dear to me and trust unquestioningly.  Of course, Draco does not know what I'm about to tell you and I hope that he never finds out.  You may think that it is something that I've fabricated just to sway you, but please believe that this is something that happened and was very real."

"Of course.  I would not divulge your confidence.  Whatever it is that you want to share with me, I will gladly listen," Cho reassured Narcissa.

"It's about Lucius…and I…when we were first married.  Our first year of marriage…wait…I must go further back…back to when we were at Hogwarts together.  We were both in the Slytherin house, only I was three years younger than Lucius. Growing up, I had heard about the Malfoys. The Malfoys were one of the oldest wizarding families. They were inexplicably wealthy and very high on the social strata. Admittedly, Lucius was the arrogant and pretentious Malfoy heir to many who knew him at Hogwarts. There is no doubt that he lived up to his notorious reputation.  To me, however, he was more than that. He treated me differently…like I was special and I did feel special whenever I was around him. When Lucius graduated, he traveled for the next few years while I diligently remained at Hogwarts.  His correspondence was superb and it felt like he had never left.  With both of our families' blessings, we got married a couple of years after I had finished my education at Hogwarts.  Looking back, you could say that our courtship had been rather smooth."

"But the bliss I felt began to fade after our first year of marriage. Lucius began to behave strangely. He often disappeared without so much as a word and when I would press him as to his whereabouts, he was very elusive. I feared the worst. I was certain that he was cheating on me and that our fairytale marriage was about to fall apart. I was crushed and livid. I didn't very much appreciate being lied to and decided to confront Lucius. What he told me was far worse than what I had suspected him of. He wasn't concealing other women. He was concealing his involvement with Him."

"While I was at Hogwarts, His reign and following were rising slowly but steadily.  In a matter of only a few years, this had changed.  His following began to rise at an alarming rate and much of the wizarding world was on edge.  Lucius found himself intrigued and mesmerized by the power that had been promised to him once he would become a follower. The power's allure combined with his unadulterated hatred for all non-purebloods drove him to obsession and he poured much of his family's money and influence into it. I was, to say the least, incensed that he had endangered both of our lives in such a way. I had even threatened to leave him."

"But, Lucius was a charmer. He knew my weakness and used it to his advantage…a true Slytherin. He used my love and loyalty to him to turn me around…to make me see his side of it…to tempt me with what we could accomplish together with the power that was promised to him. The same weakness that allowed the depression to claim me once Lucius died was the very same weakness that allowed Lucius to sway my beliefs and I stayed with him. Against my better judgment, I let my love for Lucius and the vow I made to him as a wife change me into something I now detest," Narcissa finished darkly, her downcast eyes suggesting some shame.

Cho was at a loss for words.  At last, she reasoned, "You were young and impressionable.  Lucius saw this and he manipulated you.  The important thing is that you realize that it was wrong."  After a brief moment, Cho perceptively added, "It's truly scary how similar Draco is to Lucius…he truly is his father's son."

"Yes, Draco is very much Lucius' son," Narcissa acknowledged.  "But, as much as I hate what Lucius did to me and what I became as a result of branding myself with the Dark Mark, I can truthfully say that I would have done no differently if I could go back and change history. I knew that the love we shared was real. I knew that if I turned my back on Lucius that I could never really love another. I would have lived a righteous life, but a life without the one person that meant more to me at the time than my own life.  Dear Merlin, would you listen to me? I sound like such a pathetic hopeless romantic," Narcissa pronounced, mildly embarrassed.

To make light of Narcissa's embarrassment, Cho smiled, "And this world could use more romantics like yourself, especially now.  Maybe one day I will be able to experience the kind of love you and Lucius shared."

"I believe that you've already found it. It's true that the road to it is much rougher, but I know that you and Draco can pull through it."

"Narcissa, please, I don't want to spend our last moments together arguing," Cho softly pleaded.

"Of course, it's just that it's so hard for me not to comment," Narcissa conceded.

Taking both of Narcissa's hands into hers, Cho nodded, "I know it must be difficult for you and I thank you for trying.  Now, no more worries.  I will be fine.  And you and Draco will be fine."

"As long as Draco is safe, I will be fine, but are you positive that you will be all right?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"Yes.  I've managed before. I'll manage again," Cho replied, feigning a confidence she didn't necessarily feel.  As a yawn snuck up on Cho, she confessed, "I fear that my body is telling me to get some rest although I doubt my mind will be able to comply."

Narcissa proceeded to pull Cho into a hug, "Please keep yourself safe. I will always be thinking of you.  Whatever the outcome of this cursed war is, I will hold out hope that one day we'll be able to talk like this again."

"I would like that, Narcissa. I would like that very much," Cho professed as they both walked toward the oil painting.

After one final hug and farewell, Cho climbed through the painting and headed down the dark passage towards Draco's room for one last time.

A/N:  Dude!  Will these two _ever_ get together?  Doesn't look too likely at this moment, does it?  Again the interaction b/w Draco and Cho was the most difficult part for this chap (that's what took me so long).  Guest appearance for Chapter 10…Mr. Harry James Potter…or as Draco prefers…Saint Potter.  Don't kill me, but I have a feeling chap 10 is gonna take a while.  But, I will get it up as soon as I can get my muse into gear.  Got nice words?  Got great feedback?  Got constructive criticism?  Please share in your review…thanks!


	10. How Does It Feel?

Chessie – You're a wonderful beta.  I hope you're doing okay.

Cho – Thanks so much for your enthusiasm. I apologize for the long wait…I hope you enjoy this chapter!

aZnGurLY02 – Thanks for the encouragement…I'm happy to see that you think the story is getting better.

nunce – These two are stubborn, aren't they? When will they realize that they can't fight the inevitable?

DragonSweetie13 – I'm glad you liked 'His Father's Son.' I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Cho Malfoy – When I was writing 'His Father's Son,' I was worried that the exchange between Cho and Narcissa might be a bit trite. I'm glad to see that you thought it wasn't and that the Lucius/Narcissa relationship backstory was necessary…I did too!

EmmeralCho – I know…that was a sad chapter. Thanks for empathizing with them!

Ferret Boy – It makes me so happy that you're enjoying this story.  Thanks!  And, please, no more teasing. Is 'Let It Rain' really coming? If so, YAY!! :D

*Cho Chang* - I hope the wait for this chapter wasn't too bad and if it was, I hope that this chapter more than makes up for it!

Chinese Flower aka Holly – Oh my gosh, did I really convert you from a D/Hr shipper to a D/C shipper? If so, I feel that I've reached a milestone in my pursuit to promote all things D/C. What a compliment! Unfortunately, this chapter is the same length as the last one, but I hope that you'll like it anyways.  By the way, I hope my email explained why Cho asked Draco for a tour even though she was his prisoner. ;)

Ophelia Winters – Hope you enjoy this chapter, Ophelia!

Cordy Says Hi – Your enthusiasm always makes me smile. Hmmm…a smoochie roo b/w Draco and Cho…perhaps, perhaps. Can't promise that it'll be soon, but I think I can arrange something. ;)

JessicaLWriter – Beautiful writing?  That's so nice of you to say!  Thank you!  Just remember…patience _is_ a virtue.

The Teenage Angst Brigade – 'Big confrontation' doesn't even begin to describe this chapter. And, maybe it's just me…but there already seems to be a lot of H/D stories out there. So, if you don't mind, I think that I'll keep this one D/C, okay? I'll be much happier that way. )

SlytherinChick – Thanks so much for the glowing words. And there's no reason to be jealous…there's a reason why I write the way I do…I have _many_ years on you.  Can't tell you how many though, or I'd have to kill ya.  ;)

fairy-lights – I don't know if you're reading this since you haven't gotten past chapter 2, but if you are, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

foxy – Thank you! I hope you continue loving it. :)

RowenaRavenclaw – Your review was the cutest! But, oh dear, I don't know if I can stick to the schedule you made for me…with work getting in the way, writing fanfiction can be difficult at times. But, I do enjoy it immensely and will write when I find the time and the inspiration and when I get such encouragement from reviewers like you.  Thanks!

All – I apologize for the long wait.  I hope that this chapter will more than make up for it.  By the way, this chapter was not beta-d due to some RL issues that Chessie needed to tend to.  But, I hope to have her back soon.  If it's not up to par with the previous chapters, that's the reason why.  Anyways, enough babbling…on with the show!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything except for this silly Post-Hogwarts plot.

**Chapter 10 – How Does It Feel?**

"Draco!  What…what are you doing?" Cho yelped in surprise when she could no longer feel the earth beneath her feet.  Instinctively, she immediately moved both of her arms to clutch at Draco's shoulders.

"I'm carrying you.  There are some jagged rocks we have to cross.  This will be easier than trying to guide you across," Draco answered in the same distant tone from the day before.

"If you would just remove this blindfold, I could walk myself and you wouldn't need to carry me."

"The blindfold is necessary.  You know this.  The Manor's position is unplottable.  It is our most important defense.  It would not bode well if the Light side knew of its location," he answered, his voice somewhat strained from his efforts of trying to adjust to the added weight while making sure he didn't take a misstep.

"I wouldn't do that," Cho replied softly after a few moments, slightly affronted at the insinuation.

"Even so.  I can't take that risk.  Besides, we've cleared the rocks," Draco exhaled as he gently set her back upon her feet.

Without delay, Draco took hold of her elbow and began to lead her away again.  Even though she wished for Draco to slow his pace, she was grateful that he was lending her some physical support.  She was exhausted and she wasn't sure how long her sleep-deprived body would be able to last if Draco wasn't at her side, helping her along.

Not surprisingly, her last night at Malfoy Manor had been a restless one.  She had spent her last hours by Draco's window, allowing the day's upsetting events to run through her mind.  How had she managed to be a pawn in this bloody war?  How had her life come to this?

Despite Cedric and her parents' deaths, she had managed to remain strong and had managed to move on with her life.  And, in light of the war, she believed that the future still held such promise.  She had never wanted the fame that belonged to Harry and she had never wanted the riches that belonged to Draco.   What she wanted was a modest life as a local medi-witch in a small, unknown wizarding town.  She had hoped to share a simple and tranquil life with a gentle and caring local wizard whom she would love unconditionally.  She had envisioned a life where they would raise a child or two, just as her parents had raised her.

But, she was a fool to believe and to hope for such things.  Draco was right.  Once Harry fell, the war would be over and the entire wizarding world would succumb to Voldemort's reign.  The future no longer held such promise.  Thus, her final night spent at Malfoy Manor was filled with depressing images of an oppressed wizarding world chasing away her hopes and dreams.

Only when Draco came to fetch her at the break of dawn, did she finally remove herself from the seat by the window.  He made no comment about her weary appearance nor did he make a comment about her despondent mood.  The only reproachful comment offered was made after he noticed the undisturbed bed, "Stayed up all night, did we?  Now, how smart was that?  You know full well that you've a long day ahead of you."  Cho didn't respond as he meticulously secured the blindfold on her.

The words that had been exchanged as he carried her over the rocks were the first since they had left the Manor.  But, Cho didn't mind.  For once, she welcomed the silence.  She didn't know what else she could say.  All pleas to spare Harry fell on deaf ears.  And in all honesty, she preferred to spend her last moments with Draco in an easy comfortable silence rather than in a heated argument, which would be inevitable if she tried to convince him otherwise.

But at the same time, there was something about the easy comfortable silence that bothered her.  Admittedly, there was a part of her that wanted to bring some sense of closure to the last chapter of their troubled history and share with him all the feelings and thoughts she kept bottled within.  She wanted to tell him that he would forever be in her thoughts and that she would always hope for his safety.  She wanted to tell him that even if it wasn't love that she felt in her heart, that she still cared deeply for him.  She wanted to tell him how she genuinely wished that he would find happiness one day and the one person who could give it to him.  But most of all, she wanted to tell him how much she would sincerely miss him.

But the words never came out.  Her sensible side had battled with her emotional one, and in the end, her sensible side had won.  Her words, which were meant to only bring about good feelings and to remove the awkwardness of their brief fragile relationship, would only succeed in creating an atmosphere that was more uncomfortable and tense than it already was.

Without warning, Draco stopped moving.  "I see no sign of Potter yet," he commented abruptly as he began to remove the blindfold.

When the black strip of fabric was removed, Cho tried to open her eyes.  The glaring sun made this difficult and she raised a hand in an attempt to block out its blinding rays.  Once her vision was able to adjust, she noted her surroundings.  It appeared to be a clearing in the middle of a thickly wooded forest.  A tiny brook, devoid of any water, ran a long sinuous path before them, creating some sort of makeshift division of the clearing.  The only sign of habitation was an abandoned house situated about ten meters away from where they stood.

Curious, Cho attempted to take a few steps toward the house.  She was stopped when Draco moved forward and grabbed her hand, "Don't.  Stay here with me where it's safe."  Cho wordlessly heeded his words and walked back the few meters she had traveled.

"I have a nervous feeling about all this.  If things get out of hand, find a place to hide and stay hidden.  Whatever happens…to Potter or to me…_promise me _that you will find a place to hide until it all blows over," Draco fervently insisted, his grip on her small hand tightening with each word.  Cho kept her gaze to the ground as she halfheartedly nodded her assent.

"I'm sorry," Draco hastily offered after a moment of silence.

Two words.  Two simple words that seemed so common in her own everyday vocabulary.  Two words that probably proved to be the most difficult for Draco to say.  As Cho slowly looked up to meet his gaze, she could see the uncharacteristic tenderness and sincerity that were in his eyes.  When Narcissa had first maintained that Draco never _meant_ to hurt her, she hadn't believed it.  She believed it now.  With these two words, she believed that he hoped to make up for all the pain and suffering he had ever caused her.

Draco kept his gaze steady with hers as he searched for his next words, "And I…I want you to know that despite all I've ever said…or ever done that I…that I…that I've always lo –"

"CHO!"

Draco immediately dropped hold of her hand as they both turned in the direction of the voice.  It was Harry.

Harry Potter stood on the other side of the brook.  Roger was right.  He still looked the same.  The mussed up hair, the scar, the glasses, the eyes…all the same.  Yet, as he stood there with worry and apprehension etched upon his naturally warm and friendly face, he seemed much older to Cho.

"Harry!" Cho screamed in elation.  "Harry!"  She began to cry as a wave of sheer and utter happiness upon seeing her best friend washed over her.  She tried to move a few steps in his direction but promptly stopped when she felt Draco's hand on her shoulder.

Soon after Harry's arrival, a taller and more substantial figure appeared at Harry's side.  The red hair was unmistakable, "For heaven's sake Harry, you could have waited for me!"

"Ron!" Cho couldn't help but scream with the same elation.

Ron looked over and immediately frowned when he saw Draco at Cho's side.

"Cho, are you okay?  Merlin, I've missed you…I've missed you so much.  I thought I had lost you forever.  Don't worry.  I'll get you out of this nightmare as soon as I can.  I'm so sorry that you had to go through this.  If it weren't for me, you would have never been taken prisoner.  I blame myself," Harry conceded.

Through her tears, Cho struggled to answer him, "I've missed you too!  You have no idea how many…times I've longed to see you again.  But Harry, I'm…I'm the one who should apologize.  It's my fault that you're here."

"It's okay, Cho.  Stop crying.  I'm here now.  Everything is going to be okay.  I'm going to get you out.  You will be safe again.  I promise.  Ron's going to take you home.  There are so many who want to see you back home…safe."

"Would you two _lovebirds_ like some time alone to continue this overly dramatic and overly sentimental reunion?  You two carry on as if there is no one else here!  Weasel's presence may be trivial, but mine, I assure you is not," interrupted Draco, easily adopting his bored drawl while he rolled his eyes.

"You shut your trap, Malfoy," Ron growled.

Harry turned furious eyes onto Draco, "Don't even start, Malfoy.  Just when I was beginning to think that you could stoop no lower, you pull this.  How _dare_ you risk her life?  What kind of person…no, animal…does this to someone they supposedly cared for?  I don't know what she ever saw in you."

"Evidently she saw enough to make her come to me rather than to you.  How did it feel when the one you had set your eyes on looked elsewhere?  How did it feel when the one you cared for cared nothing for you in return?  Only when I shunned her did she go to you.  I did warn you that first day, didn't I?  I warned you not to make friends with the wrong sort.  But you didn't listen.  Now, look at you.  I'd say that you've had too much Weasley influence…all too accepting of second-hand rejects.  You're pathetic," Draco responded viciously with his smirk firmly in place.

"Draco!" Cho uttered in horror as he slandered the Weasleys.  But she was even more upset when she heard herself being referred to as a 'second-hand reject.'

At the mention of his family and their monetary shortcomings, Ron made a move for his wand only to be stopped by Harry.

Ignoring Cho's reproach, Draco put on his most unbecoming sneer and added, "Face it, Potter.  You're only second best.  And you will always be second best."

"I may not have been her first choice, but neither were you!  If Cedric Diggory hadn't been murdered by Voldemort, she would have never gone to you," Harry argued, desperate to shove Draco off his high horse.

"That is a moot point, Potter, and you know it.  If I had wanted to steal her away from that pansy Hufflepuff, it would have been all too easy…just like it had been all too easy to steal her from you.  That's right, Potter.  When it came down to you and me, she chose me.  She chose me for comfort.  She chose me for friendship.  She chose me for love.  She chose _me_, Potter."

Cho couldn't believe the infantile scene that was being played out before her.  The words from both _men_ were filled with such spite and bitterness.  It was as if they had never left Hogwarts and she was trying to stop yet another fight between them.  But they had never heeded her then.  They always managed to conveniently ignore her presence.  But the brazen mention of Cedric was the last straw and she refused to stand by and allow them to twist the past into something it wasn't.

"Draco, stop!  I befriended Harry _before_ I befriended you.  _Your_ choice to end our relationship only made Harry's and mine stronger.  Harry is anything but second best!  And as for Cedric, he was a good person and he was a great wizard.  He _earned_ his place as a Triwizard Champion.  You have _no right_ to dishonor his memory," Cho scolded scathingly, her tears forgotten.

The warmth and tenderness that she had seen earlier in Draco's grey eyes had long since retreated.  All she could see now were the cold and contempt that usually occupied them.  And right now, it was all directed toward her and her alone.  The contempt in his eyes, the scorn and disgust masking his pale pointed features, and the nasty sneer all managed to make her feel infinitesimally small.

If she had been anybody else, she would have laughed and mocked his contempt, scorn, and nastiness.  But, she wasn't just anybody.  The icy exterior was donned in an attempt to disguise the hurt and indignation that her words had caused.  She knew how much Draco resented her defense of Harry.  And the fact that she had just done it while in Harry's presence only proved to amplify his resentment.  She knew this.  And she wanted to apologize…to lessen the harshness of her words.  She wanted to take all the hurt away.  But she didn't.  All she could do was stand there and take in his cold impassive eyes and the guilt that he seemed to hand to her on a silver platter.

Cruel laughter filled with mirth rang through the air and disturbed the momentary silence.  Draco slowly shifted his glower from Cho to Harry.

"And how does it feel, Malfoy, when all that you claim has been negated by the one person who supposedly went to you for love and comfort?  How does it feel to see her defend me?  It _hurts_, doesn't it?  That's what true friends do, Malfoy.  They defend each other.  And I don't believe I've _ever_ heard her utter a word in _your_ defense.  Friends?  Love and comfort?  Could have fooled me," Harry taunted, obviously amused and pleased that Draco had been scolded by Cho.

Cho closed her eyes in disappointment and defeat when she heard Harry continue the verbal confrontation.  She had been foolish to think that she could stop their bickering.

"You shut up, Potter!  Do not assume you know things when you don't," Draco retorted angrily.

"Don't I?  You claim that she cared for you.  And, you're right.  As much as I hate to admit it, she did care for you.  At least I'm mature and man enough to admit it.  But, what did you do in return for her care…in return for her feelings…in return for her affections?  You unabashedly used her.  You used her then to make me jealous and you're using her now.  To you, she's not a person with feelings.  To you, she's only something you can use when you see gain for yourself.  You manipulative, good-for-nothing snake!" Harry chastised.

Cho expected an equally scathing retort from the blond Death Eater, but it seemed as though he had changed his tactic.  Easily reclaiming his calm cool façade, the condescending smirk resurfaced and Draco responded in his bored drawl, "Call me all the names you like, Potter.  In fact, I'll even provide you with a quill and some parchment while you spend those lonely hours in the dungeon awaiting your death.  I'm sure you can come up with more original ones with all the time you'll have, unless of course, the Dark Lord wishes to dispose of you sooner."

"Then let's get this over with.  You release Cho to Ron.  After that, I will surrender.  That was the deal," Harry stated, dropping his taunting tone to adopt a more serious one.

The moment she had been dreading had finally come.  Before she could stop herself, rash but passionate cries had already escaped her, "No, Harry!  I can't let you do this.  You can't surrender to them!  They'll kill you!  What will become of the Light side?  You can't turn your back on Dumbledore, Hermione, Sirius, Ron and all the others.  Tomorrow will still come if I'm gone.  It won't come if you're gone."

"Cho, calm down.  Everything is going to be fine.  I will be fine," Harry said firmly, trying to soothe her fears.

"But, Harry.  I won't be able to live knowing that I had a hand in your death.  Please, I'm begging you, don't do this."  Cho then turned to Ron when it was apparent that her pleas had no effect on Harry, "Ron!  Ron, help me persuade him.  He'll listen to you.  I know you know that what I say is true.  The wizarding world will not fall tomorrow if I die.  My life is expendable.  Harry's isn't.  Ron, please help me!"

Cho could see the obvious inner struggle Ron was going through as his eyes tensely glanced from her to Harry.  She felt a small glimmer of hope when Ron finally spoke, "She's right, Harry.  The war will be over the moment you surrender.  You can't do –"

"Enough, Ron."

"But, Harry –"

"I said enough.  I am fully aware of what I'm about to do.  I _can't_ leave her in the hands of that snake.  I've made my decision," Harry stated adamantly.

"Wise choice, Potter," Draco cut in triumphantly.

As Harry's words hit him, Ron's face lit up with comprehension and he deduced, "So that's it, isn't it?  To you, it's just a contest, isn't it?  You would rather sacrifice yourself than see Cho with that rat?  This is not a game, Harry!  This is your life we're talking about.  This is the fate of the entire wizarding world we're talking about.  Let him win this battle, Harry!  You'll win another!"

Harry turned incredulous and indignant eyes onto Ron, "How can you say that?  You know very well that I would do no differently if it were anyone else in Cho's place.  I would sacrifice myself to save anyone…be it you, Hermione, Sirius, Ginny, even Snape.  This is _not_ about who ultimately wins Cho, Ron.  This is about saving her and bringing her back home where she belongs."

"Is it?" Ron challenged, still unconvinced.  "Ask yourself, Harry.  Why, out of the entire lot, did he choose to take Cho?  Admit it.  This is about a hell of a lot more than just bringing her back where she _bloody_ belongs."

Harry didn't answer.  He just stood there and stared furiously at Ron.

On the other side of the brook, Draco began to chuckle, "Taking cues from Mudblood I see.  Well, it seems to have _finally_ paid off.  You're right, Weasel.  I could have taken anybody.  I chose her for a reason.  I knew that Scarhead could never bear to see me with her, and consequently, would readily surrender."

"Shut up, Malfoy!  The reason is not important.  The important thing is that I've made my decision and Cho is going home _today_."

"No!  Don't you see Harry?  Once you die, I won't be able to go on.  None of us will.  Please, don't do this…I'm not worth it," Cho implored pitifully, as sobs racked her small body.

"Cho, listen to me.  I have to do this.  This is the only way to bring you safely home.  If I don't do this, I won't be able to live knowing that you're with them.  Cho, you're strong.  Life will go on without me…I promise.  _I have to do this, Cho_," Harry insisted with a sense of finality.  He then turned to readdress Draco and vowed, "Just be forewarned that the deal is off if you don't keep your word.  But I will promise you this, Malfoy.  Cho is coming back to the Light side no matter what happens today."

"Is that so?  So sure of yourself, aren't you?  And what makes you think I'm simply going to hand her over?  No, I propose that you surrender yourself first.  Then you have my word.  I will release her to Weasel over there," Draco drawled as he gave Ron a curt nod.

"Your word?  I don't trust your word for all the galleons in the world.  If you're smart, you will hand Cho over first.  You wouldn't want the fate of your father, now would you?"

"You leave him out of this, Potter.  It was entirely your fault he died."

"Come now, Malfoy.  Surely one year hasn't aged you that much?  You were there.  You saw exactly what happened and why he died.  If you attempt to do anything of the like…if you're not careful, you will suffer the same fate," Harry warned.

Cho hurriedly wiped her tears to look up at Draco.  They were talking in riddles and she couldn't make out what it all meant.  His nasty sneer and cold eyes didn't provide any answers.  His flushed red face did reveal, however, the obvious anger that had taken hold of him.

"Don't lie, Potter!" Draco snarled, "_you_ were the one that didn't keep your word.  You attacked him when he was defenseless.  He had no wand.  But you did, didn't you?  Don't try to cover it up."

"Your father was a filthy Death Eater.  Even if he had no wand, I knew he was up to no good.  You lot think that you're so righteous with your pureblood and upbringing.  Let me tell you something, your father and mother were nothing but wretched minions of Voldemort.  And it seems they have taught you well.  You're just like them…a wretched filthy Death Eater," Harry spat disgustedly.

Cho looked fearfully at Draco.  The anger she had seen earlier in his face at the mention of Lucius paled in comparison to the rage that had now manifested in his eyes and sneer, "How _dare_ you bring my mother into this?"

"Oh yes, your mother.  Last I heard, she had gone crazy.  She doesn't even recognize you anymore, does she?  She's as good as dead.  How fitting.  She deserves her fate.  How does it feel, Malfoy?  How does it feel to be without parents?"

Cho gasped in horror at Harry's heartless words, "Harry, no!  Please, don't say that.  You know nothing of Draco's family!"

"Cho, stay out of this," Harry said sternly, not breaking his eyes from Draco's as he continued his tirade, "Only snakes can give birth to a snake."

The merciless and disrespectful attack on Narcissa seemed to break Draco.  Cho had never seen him angrier than he was at this particular moment.  His entire body shook with fury and he gripped his wand so tightly, his normally pale knuckles were even paler, if that was at all possible.  Without warning, he raised his wand and pointed it toward the sky above and darkly bellowed, "_MORSMORDRE_!"

As the spell hit the sky, a horrible image Cho hadn't seen since the last time her parents were still alive emerged to cover the clear blue sky in an eerie iridescent shade of green.  As the emerald glitter began to form the shape of the infamous ghastly skull with its serpent-like tongue, Cho couldn't take her eyes from it.  It froze her blood and she couldn't move.

"Potter, you _will_ surrender to the Dark side.  And when you do, I will have my revenge.  Make no mistake about that!" Cho could hear Draco sneer maliciously.

The green glittering skull lingered ominously in the sky and Cho could do nothing but continue to stare at it.  She was so mesmerized by it she barely noticed the number of Death Eaters and Aurors that had already apparated onto the scene.

It wasn't until she felt a harsh tug at her arm was she able to shake her stupor.  Draco was dragging her in the direction of the abandoned old house.  As they moved, her eyes horrifyingly took in what was happening around her.  The fighting had already begun.

Once they reached inside the nearest room, Draco urgently demanded, "Don't leave this spot until everything is over.  Only answer to me or to Potter.  _No one else_.  If something happens to the both of us, wait until all is clear and take off towards Hogwarts.  Promise me."

"Yes, I promise," Cho barely got out, fear and concern evident in her tear-stained eyes.

As Draco made a quick move to leave, Cho impulsively grabbed his arm and fiercely wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face to his chest.  Her tears began to soak his robes.  And before she could even allow herself to think otherwise, she leaned up and softly kissed his cheek.  When she was finished, she didn't unleash her hold of his now rigid body.  She couldn't.  She had a terrifying feeling that things were only going to get worse before they would get better and she began to regret not telling him all the things she had wanted to tell him earlier.  Before she freed him, she leaned up to his ear and desperately whispered, "Please be careful."

Draco gave her a short piercing look before he left to join the fighting that was quickly escalating into an intense battle.

Cho wanted to scream.  Despite his words of caution…despite his urgency…despite his obvious concern for her safety, the short piercing look communicated something entirely different and she wanted to scream in frustration.

But before the frustration could fully set in, sounds of fighting and screams reached her ears and she immediately located the nearest window.  Already, she could see a number of wounded bodies on the ground.  She had never really witnessed an actual battle before.  She had only seen its aftermath when the injured were brought to her for care and mending.

While the two sides bitterly fought, she could hear numerous, unrecognizable yet very complex spells and curses being shouted.  If she had gone down the path of so many others and had become an Auror, she might have been able to identify and recognize the ones she heard now.  But her knowledge of such things, unfortunately, was only limited to what was taught at Hogwarts by Flitwick and the myriad of Defense Against the Dark Arts professors.

The battle seemed utterly chaotic.  She could see that many took more time in trying to defend themselves rather than in attacking.  As her eyes scanned the perimeter of the battle scene, she could see Sirius holding his own against two Death Eaters.  Hermione had come and she now stood by Ron as they tried to hold off two Death Eaters of their own.

But soon, her eyes descended upon the two who were at the center of this battle.  She was vaguely reminded of their duel in her third year at Hogwarts when the two had been thrust onto the stage to showcase their defense techniques.  However, despite the duel's intent, it was soon clear that the two had turned it into a contest to see who could humiliate the other more.

Cho noted that even though Draco was proving himself to be a strong and formidable adversary, it was clearly evident Harry had the edge.  There were a few times when Draco had barely escaped a curse Harry threw in his direction.

After a few more moments of intense fighting, Harry finally cast a spell Draco could not escape.  Draco tumbled to the ground and clutched his right shoulder.  Cho's heart skipped a beat as she gasped in fear.  Despite his injury, however, Draco was able to quickly gather himself and escape the next spell Harry threw at him.

She wanted so much to run out and demand them to cease their fighting.  But she had made a promise to Draco and her common sense told her she would likely do more harm than good if she interfered.

But what harm could really be done?  In her mind, the only harm she could foresee was harm to herself.  She had been the cause of many of their arguments and she was the cause of this one.  What if the cause was removed?  What if she intentionally put herself in harm's way to stop the fighting and the bickering for once?  She wasn't foolish and naïve enough to believe this would cease all battles and animosity between the two, but it would cease it this one time.  If she was out of the picture, Draco could no longer use her to bait Harry.  If she was out of the picture, Harry would no longer have to surrender.  Yes.  Sacrificing herself seemed like the right answer.

As soon as she had made her decision, she removed her eyes from the window only to notice a dark looming shadow covering her small form.  When she made a move to turn around, one strong arm suddenly corralled her waist from behind while a calloused hand closed over her mouth.

"I'll remove my hand if you promise not to scream."

Cho slowly and fearfully nodded her head in consent.  As the hand slowly released her mouth, she cautiously turned her head around to see her captor.  It was as if she had seen a ghost.  A painful chill ran down her spine and her eyes widened with shock and panic.  The little color in her face began to give way to a sickly white one.  When she finally found her voice, she frighteningly whispered, "You!"

"Surprise."

A/N: Mwuhahahahahahaha! I am so evil. Hmm…I wonder who the guest appearance is for Chapter 11? You can guess all you want. I'm not telling. Until next chapter! Please remember to review and let me know what you thought of this chap. Or you can just flame me for being evil…Mwuhahahahaha! *rubs forehead dazedly* Oi vey…I think Draco's gone to my head. ;)


	11. Just Let Her Go

Chessie – You are the greatest beta a gal could ask for.

JessicaLWriter – These two are so stubborn…especially Malfoy.  Thanks for your enthusiasm and I hope you like this chapter.

nunce – Emotions did run wild in that chapter.  There's much more coming up though.  I hope you like it.

DragonSweetie13 – I hope the waiting wasn't too horrible and I hope you like this chapter just as much.

Adieu – Thanks for the nice words.  Sorry the chapter took so long, but now you will finally know who took Cho!  Yay!  Nor more waiting.

Cho Malfoy1 – It was an action-packed chapter.  This one is too…with a lot of Unforgivables flying around.  Hopefully, the long wait for this chapter was also worth it.

AZnGurLY02 – I hope you like this chapter!  :)

Chinese Flower aka Holly – I just adore your reviews…they're just so…so…meaty!  I love how you comment on so much!  It amazes me how much you absorb and analyze…I love it!!!  Can't you just picture Draco fuming?  I can and it's not pretty.  And Harry.  I didn't make him very nice in my fic, but he does genuinely care for Cho.  Thanks for waiting so patiently and I hope you enjoy this installment.

JESSA – Read on to see if you're right.  Thanks for the nice words!

Ferret Boy –  Hallucination…yes.  What a great idea.  Thanks!  By the way, I've taken to reading the logs again, since a certain fic hasn't been posted yet…  Just kidding, take all the time you need.  ;)

SlytherinChick – I'm so sorry, but Draco made me evil!

*Cho Chang* - Your comment made me laugh!  What if 'loathed' was what Draco was about to utter!?  Poor, poor Cho!  Hmmm…on further thought…I think I might use that in a later chapter…thanks!

pookie6 – LOL…Bonkers?  Didn't mean to.  And, I know…I am evil.  And Cedric?  Read on to see if you're right.

Cho-Ravenclaw – Thanks so much for the compliment.

Pamela Eaton – You know…it's funny.  The near-confession killed everyone!  And as a result, everyone hates Harry.  The poor guy.  He's just trying to do the right thing.  Since you and Ferret Boy are to be 'blamed' for this fic, any feedback I get from the both of you mean the most to me.  You guys are my Draco and Cho.  So, please, don't be a stranger!

Cordy Says Hi – Yes, I was truly mean and evil for making you guys wait.  I hope you enjoy this chapter.  :)  And, I'm afraid you may have to wait a bit longer for that inspiration.

RowenaRavenclaw – 10 times?  Wow.  I'm so flattered!  I hope you enjoy this chapter…it's the longest one so far.

ObsessedWithDraco – I'm curious…what kind of details are you looking for?

Ophelia Winters – So sorry for being evil.  Please forgive me. ;)

annonnomus – Good guy?  Where's the fun in that? ;)

karen – Your enthusiasm is wonderful.  I really appreciate your kind words and I apologize for making you guys wait so long.  And don't be afraid to leave me feedback after each chapter.  I would love it, in fact.

foxy4 – Poor Harry.  He's really getting bashed for ruining the romantic moment.  I'm glad you like the fic.  :)

xoxo.P.o.R.s.H.xoxo – Wow!  You read my fic in one day?  That's a huge compliment right there!  I know I'm evil, especially for making you guys wait so long.  And, don't hate Harry.  He may have poor timing, but he really cares for Cho.

Thalia – I hope you like this next chapter.  :)

KInzie – Thanks.  To be compared to Rowling, herself.  Compliment, indeed!

Lil-Miz-Chief  - Thanks for the compliment and the 'push'.  It's reviews like yours that make me very proud of this fic.

toxiclove – Thanks.  Read on to see if you're right.  ;)

Illusia – Even though Draco is a ruthless Death Eater, he does have class.  And remember, he does love the girl.  Using the Imperius on her is just not his style.  Thanks for your feedback.

Mip Boone – No, I didn't stop writing.  It just took a while for my muse to come back to me.  I really appreciate your enthusiasm.

Cindy Tsui – I realize the waiting must have been hard.  Thanks for being so patient.  :)

All – I realize most of you have already read this, but for all the people I didn't have email addresses for… I would like to profusely apologize for the horrendously...horribly...horrifically long wait I have caused most of you to endure.  Let's just say Cho's portrayal in OotP put me _and_ my muse off for a while.  I would also like to thank each of you for the encouragement and nice words you have given me.  It means a lot.  And I find it absolutely wonderful how each of you support Cho and Draco and want them together, however remote the possibility.  And, now…go find out who has Cho!  But, I must warn you.  This is a very long chapter.  So, pace yourself.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything except for this silly Post-Hogwarts plot.

**Chapter 11 – Just Let Her Go**

Cho immediately turned her head back around and squeezed her eyes shut. She was dreaming. No. She was hallucinating. _She had to be_. The stress was too much. Yes…the stress. That was the only logical explanation. He was dead. She had been assured he was. _He had to be dead_.

She had to calm down. Only then would the harrowing hallucination dissipate. She squeezed her eyes tighter and forced herself to take slow deep breaths.

But as hard as she tried, she couldn't focus on her breathing. The only things her mind allowed her to focus on were the strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist and the hot stale breaths grazing her cheek. If it was just a hallucination, why did it all seem so chillingly real?

As if being able to read her mind, the voice answered, "I'm not a ghost. I'm very real. Flesh and blood." To further convince her, the arm wrenched her closer.

With her eyes still tightly shut, Cho began to shake her head in denial and muttered, "No! You're not real. I don't believe it. He told me…he told me –"

"What? What did he tell you? That he killed me? That I could never hurt you again? WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?" the voice cut her off angrily.

"You're NOT here!" Cho berated herself vehemently.  "I'm exhausted…my mind is exhausted. I haven't slept for over thirty hours...and everything that's happened today…you have to be a figment of my imagination…_you have to be_," Cho whispered, desperately trying to convince her mind to stop playing this wicked joke on her.

"Open your eyes. I'm not a figment of your imagination," the voice demanded.

Reluctantly, Cho finally obeyed and nervously looked down at the arm clasped around her waist. To her absolute horror, it was no hallucination. As the grim reality hit her, her body began to recall the immeasurable suffering it had gone through…the stinging pain from each brutal slap…the bruising welts of his relentless vice-like grip on her wrists.

"Let go! Let go of me!  Please?" Cho cried softly yet determinedly, as she struggled to break free from his hold.

"You can fight all you want, you're not going anywhere."

"What…what do you want?" Cho pleaded.

"Well…if I remember correctly, we didn't leave on such good terms. All I want is to make it up to you. That's all," said in such a false polite tone, it only made Cho struggle more.

"You can start by letting me go."

"If I let you go, I'll have to put you in a body bind. Trust me. You'll be much more comfortable in my arms. I won't hurt you."

"How can I believe you? You had no qualms about hurting me before."

"True.  But you lied to me, Cho. How can you blame me when it was _your_ fault I was so upset? You _made_ me hurt you."

Her eyes widened in disbelief.  She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Somehow, his twisted little brain blamed _her_ for his vicious violent behavior.

"What do you want from me?"

"What do I want? Oh, nothing. Nothing you can't help me get, that is." The same callous hand that had covered her mouth earlier now roughly grabbed her face and forced her to look out the window just in time to see a white-blond Slytherin throw a spell at the raven-haired Gryffindor. "Which one do you think loves you more, hmm?"

Taken aback by the seemingly irrelevant question, Cho took a moment before she stammered, "What…what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. You know very well what I'm talking about."

"I don't! If you're going to kill me, then do it," Cho countered bravely.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. I need you to help me get what I want, remember? Then we can call it even. You help me get what I want and I'll forgive you for lying to me." He then reached a hand out and gently tucked one of many loose strands of her dark tresses behind her ear. His next words made her skin crawl, "In fact, since I'm feeling so generous today, I'll not only forgive you, but I will also make you my wife. Imagine…you'll be married to one of the most powerful and influential Death Eaters. It will be such an honor for you. Mrs. Cho Davies…I think it has a nice ring, don't you?"

Cho renewed her struggles, which only made Roger grip her harder.  "You're mad! I will never help you and I will never marry you! I could never marry a repulsive Death Eater. You're nothing but a…a pathetic…ruthless…scummy…minion of…of Voldemort! I can't believe I was ever friends with you. I thought I knew you. But, you're exactly like them.  You're absolutely despicable!" Cho spat with vehemence and loathing.

"Interesting. I never knew you to be so prejudiced. You seem to take a certain fondness to Malfoy and he's exactly the same as me...a _repulsive Death Eater_, was it? Why is that? What does he have that I don't?" Roger challenged.

"I don't…_love_ him if that's what you're getting at."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn you do. That kiss you gave to him before he rushed out to fight Scarhead seemed rather amorous to me," Roger smirked.

Cho suddenly felt sick. Roger had been in the house all along. He had witnessed everything from the moment Draco had brought her to the clearing.

"Then you wouldn't care in the slightest if I…say…pointed my wand at him right now and…killed him?" Roger goaded.

Cho didn't respond.

"What about Scarhead, then?"

"Harry and I are only friends," Cho said, the response automatic now.

"Only friends?"

Cho defiantly kept quiet.

Roger chuckled lightly, "Hmph. I wonder…aren't you the least bit curious about which one loves you more?" After taking a few more moments to observe Draco and Harry, Roger suddenly exclaimed, "I have a brilliant plan."

Without waiting for a response, Roger quickly tightened his hold around Cho's waist and hoisted her over his shoulder.

Panic-stricken, Cho started pounding her small fists on his back in an effort to make him release her. Her efforts, however, were futile and Cho soon found herself being carried out of the abandoned house. "Where are you taking me?! Let me go!" Cho screamed.

Roger didn't answer as he quickly sped away from the fighting Cho could now hear and see all around her.

Cho looked around wildly, desperately hoping to find where Draco and Harry had been fighting. However, in her disoriented and frantic state, she couldn't locate them in the cluttered tangle of robes and cloaks. Cho screamed and yelled, hoping someone would throw a glance in her direction. But, it was useless. The fighting was too loud and too chaotic.

At last, to her amazement, she found them. Growing smaller with each running step Roger took, were Draco and Harry's lithe forms as each bitterly fought the other. Cho screamed with all the remaining breath she could force from her lungs, "HARRY! DRACO, HELP! DRACO!"

But, it was too late. With a swift turn, Roger had effectively erased Draco and Harry from her view.

"Nooo!" Cho cried out.

Was this how it was all going to end? Was Fate so cruel as to hand her over to a man she despised and feared with every shred of her being? She had accepted Cedric's death. She had even been willing to endure a possible life on the Dark side with a man she had only just begun to feel for again. But, this…this was asking too much of her. She absolutely refused to bow to this.

"Let me go, you bastard! I will die before I let you take me! Let me go!" Cho cried hysterically over and over again as she struggled madly within Roger's hold.

It was during this tirade when she heard it.

"_IMPEDIMENTA_!"

Cho immediately looked up as a white-hot beam of light whizzed by them. She could scarcely believe it when she saw a pair of cloaked figures advancing quickly towards them, gaining ground with each sprinting step. One, she noticed with great relief, had distinct white-blond locks.

But Roger had made another swift turn, and once again, the cloaked figures vanished from sight. Roger did not let up on his pace until he finally located another abandoned house. Once inside, he swiftly removed Cho from his shoulder and pointed his wand menacingly at her throat. It was only mere seconds later when the pair of cloaked figures burst through the entrance. Both faces shared the same expression of contempt and confusion.

"Harry!  Draco!" Cho cried out at once.

Harry was the first to speak, "Cho! Are you all right?"

Cho tried to answer but only managed a nod due to the pressure from the wand digging into her throat, punishing her for her relieved cry. She turned her eyes to Draco's, hoping to also assure him she was all right. She sadly shifted her eyes to the ground when she quickly realized Draco had no intention of meeting her gaze, but instead, seemed intent on keeping his cold gray eyes on Roger.

Satisfied Cho was seemingly unharmed, Harry looked to Roger, "Hand her over right now if you want to live to see the end of this day."

Shoving Harry aside, Draco, livid with rage, advanced towards Roger and screamed, "What in _bloody_ Hell's name are you doing? Didn't I tell you if I ever saw you near her again, I would kill you on sight?  I generously let you live that day.  I can see now that was a mistake."

"Generous?  Generous by sending me on a suicide mission?" Roger responded acidly.

Draco narrowed his eyes and was about to answer when Harry spoke up, "I'm warning you, Davies. Hand her over now. You won't make it out of here alive if you don't. Any unfinished business you have with Malfoy is between you and him. There's no reason to drag Cho into it."

"Stay out of this. I can handle this!" Draco snapped.

"_You_ can handle this? It's obvious he has a bone to pick with _you_. It's _your_ fault he has Cho right now!"

"You know what, Potter? I've had enough of your tongue! When I tell you to stay out of this, it means to stay out of this! You nosy git! It doesn't mean –"

"Will the both of you shut it?" Roger interrupted, irritated. "I heard all the bickering before Malfoy summoned the Dark Mark and I must say it's gotten rather irksome. It's the same old thing with you two. You two will bicker over anything! Don't you ever tire of it?"

And for once, both Harry and Draco fell silent.

Having successfully attained everyone's attention, Roger turned back to Cho and again dug the tip of his wand into her neck and threatened, "Just two words and it will all be over.  _Ava_-"

"What do you want?" Draco quickly snarled before Harry could.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? _Worried_ about her? Well, of course you are. I mean…you wouldn't have gone to all that trouble to safeguard her in that house for nothing.  Am I right?" Roger taunted.

Draco remained silent, but stared daggers at Roger.

Roger laughed.  "What were your last words to her again? Let's see…oh yes…now I remember.  '_Don't leave this spot until everything is over…only answer to me or to Potter…no one else…if something happens to the both of us, wait until all is clear and take off towards Hogwarts'_…and the best part…'_promise_ _me'_…such passionate and caring words for a man known to have no heart, eh Malfoy?" Roger finished dramatically as if he were performing on stage. "You see.  I have a knack for committing certain things to memory. And, if I remember correctly, there was also a kiss mixed in there somewhere." Roger then turned to rouse Harry, "It was really romantic, Scarhead. You should have been there."

Cho had her eyes closed during Roger's rendition of her last moment with Draco. With each word, the heat found its way onto her face and when she finally looked up to steal a glance at Draco, she saw the scarlet had also crept into his pale cheeks. She didn't notice, however, the betrayed and hurt look Harry threw in her direction.

"Davies, shut up! Hand her over to me right now!" Draco ordered, refusing to take anymore ridicule.

"I don't think so. I was sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason…I learn very fast. You want to know what I have learned?"

"Let her go or I'll hand you over to the Dementors myself!" Draco threatened, outraged by Roger's audacity and insubordination.

Ignoring Draco, Roger continued, "I learned an important lesson…a lesson we weren't taught at Hogwarts, oddly enough. To get what you want, sometimes you have to use bait. A very practical and useful lesson, I should add. In fact, I learned it from you, Malfoy. You've employed it many times, and it's always worked. Why mess with a tried and true technique?" Roger then roughly tugged at his grip on Cho, "Taking my cue from you, Malfoy, Cho will be my bait. If you both obediently do what I say, no harm will come to her. If you don't, she might have to pay the price for your stupidity."

"Stop with your mindless babbling and tell us what you want," demanded Harry.

"It's all very simple, really. I want you both dead," Roger revealed casually, as if he were merely asking for a hand with his studies.

Cho eyes widened with shock. She didn't know what Roger had wanted from her, but she hadn't expected this. She looked over at Draco and Harry. Unlike her, it seemed as though the two had expected nothing more and nothing less.

Roger continued, "You die, Scarhead, because the Dark Lord wants you dead. All of us want you dead. You, Malfoy, because I'm sick and tired of following your orders. You've been a prick since the day I joined the Dark side. Nothing I did was ever good enough for you. Once you're gone, the Dark Lord will have no choice but to fill your post and once he sees I've successfully brought Scarhead to him, something you've never managed to do, he will be all too happy to appoint me as his second in command. I will finally have the glory and recognition I deserve for faithfully serving the Dark Lord. But do you two know what will be my sweetest reward? It will be the one thing you both cherish the most. So much, in fact, you both might be willing to give up your lives just so she can live. We all here already know Scarhead would. The question is…would you, Malfoy?"

Cho immediately looked to Draco. Admittedly, she was just as eager as Roger to hear Draco's response. However, Draco remained silent, his stormy eyes and cold expression revealing nothing except for the utter contempt he felt for Roger.

"The only way she'll live is if you agree to give yourself up today, Malfoy. But, don't worry. She'll be in good hands," Roger finished as he caressed Cho's cheek. Cho flinched at the touch.

"You dirty bastard, don't you dare bloody touch her!" yelled Draco furiously.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" yelled Harry simultaneously.

Harry shot Draco a scowl, miffed at the compassion he was showing for Cho.

Roger smiled triumphantly and softly proclaimed into Cho's ear, "I told you they both love you. I suppose the real question now is who loves you more? Imagine telling this story to our grandchildren one day…how I had to kill off these less-than deserving fools for your love…kind of romantic, really."

Cho cringed at his words and closed her eyes.

Roger then turned to Draco and Harry and demanded, "Now, both of you, drop your wands and kick them over to me."

"You're out of your mind!" Harry retorted, unconsciously gripping his wand tighter.

"Am I? Maybe I am." Roger then turned to Cho and addressed her inauspiciously, "Do you know what the Cruciatus Curse is, Cho? Do you know what it does to you…what it can do to you? Of course you do. You are a Ravenclaw, after all. The Cruciatus Curse. One of the Unforgivables. So cruel and so painful, some actually wish for death instead of having to suffer the pain. If it's cast long enough and if the caster is powerful enough, you can die from it." Roger carried on as if he were teaching a lesson at Hogwarts, "I've only experienced its unpleasant effects once in my life. I ask you.  Who could be so heartless and so cruel to have made me suffer from it? Do you want to know who did me the favor?"

Cho fearfully glanced over to Draco, remembering his contemptuous comments about Roger after he had found her half beaten that day at Malfoy Manor.

"Don't look at him! Look at me. I'm the one who asked you a question. I repeat. Don't you want to know who almost killed your husband?" Roger snapped jealously.

"You're not my _husband_," Cho responded defiantly, through clenched teeth.

After a moment's silence, Roger's jealous eyes and expression subsided and his tone softened, "True. But, in time I will be. It's only a matter of time before you will be my wife. You will bear me children as beautiful as you are. How many do you want? I've always wanted five. My family was small. I've always wondered what a big family would be like. We'll teach them Quidditch and they'll play professionally.  We'll be the most beautiful and powerful family on the Dark side. Everyone will look up to us and envy us."

Cho couldn't believe the words coming from Roger. Was Roger so deranged to honestly think she would end up with him and bear him children? Was he so out of his mind to think this entire ordeal would result in a fairytale ending for them both?

Draco remained silent, but the tension in his jaw revealed how much he wanted to wring Roger's neck.

Harry, however, could not contain his revulsion and yelled, "She will never be yours!"

Roger looked over to Harry and raised one eyebrow with lively interest, "Jealous, Scarhead? Aren't you tired of being jealous and bitter? As much as I loathe to, I have to side with Malfoy on this one. The fact of the matter is…she will never be _yours_. As hard as you've tried, you've never convinced her to be yours. Face it. You lost her to Malfoy, of all people. But, don't despair. You will be out of your misery soon enough. And the same goes for you, Malfoy."

Draco finally spoke up, "You'd better hope I don't get out of this alive. Cause if I do, I'll –"

"You'll what?" Roger scoffed, "cast the Cruciatus on me again? That will be an amazing feat considering you'll be dead. That's right, Cho. It was Malfoy who paid me the favor. When your precious Malfoy intercepted me that day when I was about to take you to go see the Dark Lord, he cast the Cruciatus on me. I thought he would be happy about my little discovery…I was even excited I had seen him before the Dark Lord…I was sure I had finally proven myself in his bigoted eyes as a true loyal follower of our Dark Lord…that he could no longer keep his prejudices about my not being a Slytherin. But, I was wrong. I was gravely wrong. He didn't even listen to my explanation about how you had lied to me and how you were a spy working for Scarhead. He mercilessly cast it on me. After that, he coolly dispatched me on a mission to Azkaban, with full knowledge of it being a death trap. I didn't understand at the time why he behaved the way he did, but it soon became very clear…he was incensed I had assaulted you…someone he obviously cares so much for. Sure, he claimed you were part of a plot to bring Scarhead to the Dark Lord, but I knew there was more to it than that. It was so obvious. I was stupid not to have figured it out earlier. It was all for you, Cho. Do you know how much pain I suffered at that moment…for you? Have you ever experienced the Cruciatus, Cho?"

Cho's eyes widened with fear as his accusatory words got angrier and angrier and she could see the now familiar incensed hatred in his maniacal eyes. Horrid memories of that afternoon flashed before her and she instinctively recoiled from him. But, Cho could feel the wand dig deeper and deeper into her neck, and before Draco or Harry could stop him, Roger cried, "_Crucio_!"

At once, unbelievable pain coursed through every nerve in her body. It felt as if a million knives were being stabbed through her flesh relentlessly. She clutched at her sides, desperately hoping to stop the invisible knives from digging deeper into her flesh. As the stabbing pain weakened her, her legs immediately gave in and she collapsed onto the dusty wooden floor. An endless pool of tears flooded her eyes as she convulsed uncontrollably, each muscle fiber in her small body screaming and begging for the merciless pain to end. The pain was absolutely intolerable, and all she wanted at that very moment was to die. So overcome with pain, she did not hear Draco and Harry's frantic and heated demands for Roger to stop.

Then, as quickly as the invisible knives had begun to pierce her flesh, they had stopped. But, the hurt of each stab still remained and resonated through each nerve. She didn't know if she could ever move again. And, in all honesty, she didn't know if she even wanted to make such an attempt. As the pain began to slowly ebb away, she was finally made vaguely aware of the irate and concerned voices filling the air. Seconds later, rough fingers forced her eyes open and she found herself face to face with Roger, not a trace of concern apparent in his intense unforgiving brown eyes. As he took her roughly by the arm and began to brusquely pull her up, her body screamed out with rebellious cries.

"How did you like that, love? Don't worry, the pain should subside soon, that is, it should, unless these two continue to ignore my commands or decide to do something stupid to jeopardize your life." Roger then turned to both Harry and Draco and once again demanded, "Your wands, gentlemen."

Tears silently cascaded down Cho's red cheeks as Roger smugly seized each wand, "Very good. I knew it would only take some persuasion on my part before you two would see it my way."

"You'll never get away with this," Harry said, refusing to accept defeat.

"No?" Roger sniggered. "It seems as if I've already won and you've already lost." Then without further ceremony, Roger pointed his wand at Harry and called out, "_Imperio_!"

Cho had never seen the Imperius Curse on anyone before. She looked at Harry fretfully. But, to her relief, he didn't seem to be in any pain. On the contrary, he looked as though a raging war and all its worries did not exist. She had never seen him so utterly relaxed…so blissfully ignorant. It was a rather nice look for Harry, Cho thought sadly.

"Who would have ever thought a _repulsive_ Death Eater like me would one day have control over the leader of the Light side…the bloody _Boy-Who-Lived_," Roger laughed with twisted delight.  Soon, Roger turned to Draco and said, "Now that we have Scarhead under control, let's deal with you."

"What do you plan on doing? You know very well you can't kill me. If the Dark Lord learns of your treachery, you'd be –"

"You don't think I've considered that? I'm not as impulsive as you think. I have a plan. And Scarhead and Cho are going to help me execute it. They will do my bidding and kill you for me. After you're dead, I will take Scarhead back to the Dark Lord. Then, at last, I will have all I've ever desired. All the glory…the recognition…and the one woman who will be mine forever. Mine to do whatever I want," Roger then tried to place a kiss on Cho's cheek only to be denied when she swiftly turned her head away.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her," Draco fumed as he stood before Roger with clenched fists.

"You're mad if you think I will simply be yours after what you've done. I will never be yours," Cho spat adamantly.

Roger ignored Draco and focused instead on Cho and her impassioned words, "Well, maybe not willingly at first, but I have ways around that. That's one of the many appealing things about the Dark Arts. There are a number of useful potions and spells to help me make you submit to me. And as you know very well, I have no qualms about using any means necessary to get what I want. In fact, once the Imperius is on you, I daresay you might actually enjoy it and even…want it," Roger whispered wantonly as he caressed her cheek and brushed his lips along her ear.

Cho winced and tried to squirm away from Roger, all the time whispering repeatedly, "Please stop, please."

"You bloody asshole! Get your fucking hands off her! When I get out of this, I am going to fucking kill you. You hear me? YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Draco seethed with rage as he made a hasty lunge at Roger.

"_Impedimenta_!" Roger yelled.

Draco stopped mid-lunge and fell straight to the floor.

"DRACO!" Cho shouted fearfully and tried to run to him, but was stopped by Roger's grip on her arm.

As Draco slowly made his way to his feet again, Roger continued his taunting, "She is mine now. I'll do anything with her as I please.  She will serve me in any way I please. Those are the spoils of war after all. It's a shame, really. You had your chance with her and you blew it. Now, it's my turn."

"You fucking asshole…"

But, Roger merely ignored Draco again and pointed his wand at Cho and said, "_Imperio_."

A sense of calm and bliss immediately filled Cho's senses.  The intolerable physical torture and unbearable worry she had felt just moments before faded and she felt an unfounded happiness she had never felt before. She could still see all figures in the room. The only thing different was a blanket of haze that seemed to cover it all.  It was like she was in a dream. She could still hear all the voices also, but for some strange reason, Roger's voice was the only one that seemed to resonate the most clearly to her.

"Now Cho, I want you take this pale wand and help me teach its owner a lesson. His final lesson." Roger then turned to Harry and commanded, "Take this wand, Potter. On the count of three, I want you and Cho to point your wands at Malfoy and cast the Cruciatus Curse on him. Stop only when I command you to stop. I want him good and dead. On the count of three, I want you both to show Draco Malfoy just how painful and fatal the Cruciatus Curse can be."

"You son of a bitch. I knew there was a reason why I could never stand your -"

"Don't you understand your situation here? You're about to die. At the hands of your most hated enemy and the woman you love.  Your reproach and your irate words don't affect me anymore."

Cho could hear Draco's scathing words and Roger's dispassionate reply. Instead of pleading for Draco's life or admonishing Roger's vindictiveness, she ignored the direness of the situation and simply stood by and waited patiently for Roger's cue.

She didn't have to wait very long.

"Potter? Cho? On my count…one…two…three."

"_CRUCIO_!" Cho and Harry exclaimed in unison.

As soon as the curse hit, Cho could see Draco drop down to his knees doubling over in pain. She could see Draco's face contort with agonizing torture, but his cries were muffled and drowned out by Roger's maniacal laughter. A miniscule part of her wanted to rush to him and comfort him and make his pain go away. But, a much larger part of her felt nothing more except the glazed-over bliss that had overcome her senses just moments before. And so, she obediently remained by Harry and Roger's side.

Seconds turned into minutes as she stood there with her wand pointed diligently at Draco. He was lying on the floor now, shaking violently, strands of his disheveled blond hair obscuring his pained expression. Cho had never seen such an expression on anyone before. It almost amused her in her state of carefree bliss.

All of a sudden, there was movement to her left and she noticed Harry's wand move from Draco to point over to where Roger stood to her right.  Despite the commotion, Cho kept her station and firmly held onto her wand, which remained aimed at Draco.

"It's over, Davies. Command Cho to stop the Cruciatus on Malfoy."

"Potter!?  But, how…how did you?" Roger stuttered incredulously.

"Didn't I tell you?  I'm immune to the Imperius," Harry informed with a smirk, "no, I suppose not. Now, give Cho the command or you'll get a taste of the Imperius and that's a promise."

Roger hesitated several seconds before Harry lost his patience, "Now, Davies!"

"Cho, stop your Cruciatus," Roger sullenly commanded.

Cho obediently lowered her wand.

"Now release her from your Imperius."

Once Roger lifted the curse, the ignorant bliss Cho was becoming so fond of began to immediately fade away.  In its place came a heavy throbbing and she rubbed her temples in an effort to dissipate it.  At the same time, the anxiety and dread slowly seeped back into her consciousness.  When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself in Roger's arms.  His wand was again aimed at her throat.

"You won't get away. Let her go and surrender. Make this easy on yourself. We don't have to fight," Harry declared, his voice finally resonating clearly in Cho's ears.

"You think I'm going to just let her go after all this? You're the one out of your mind, Scarhead. You may be able to fight off the Imperius Curse, but her life is the price you'll have to pay for being so valiant and stupid. If I go down, she goes down with me. _AVAD_ –"

"FINE! YOU WIN!" Harry grudgingly conceded, "just let her go and I'll let you go. I just want her to be safe."

"You and Malfoy. You two never learn your lesson, do you?" Roger criticized, stealing Harry's smirk.

Then as quickly as he had hoisted her over his shoulder earlier, Roger thrust Cho forcibly towards Harry and yelled out "_Stupefy_!" before he fled the house.

As soon as Cho landed safely in Harry's arms, the spell hit her square in the back and her world quickly went blank.

***************

"Come on, Cho.  Wake up for me."

She knew that voice.  It was so familiar, so friendly.  It was her best friend's voice.  She feebly tried to open her eyes, but her body felt so heavy and fatigued.  It felt as though she hadn't rested in days.  Had she fallen asleep in the Hogwarts medi-ward again?  If she had, she didn't want to wake up.  She deserved to rest.  And, it felt so good to finally be able to sleep.

"Please, Cho.  I need you to wake up for me."

Cho heard Harry's pleading voice again.  Why couldn't Harry just let her sleep?

"Harry?" Cho murmured groggily, her eyes still closed.  "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Merlin, I'm so glad you're all right.  Come on.  You need to wake up," Harry insisted.

"All right…all right.  I'm up…I'm up," Cho said, slightly annoyed.

When she opened her eyes, what she saw made her blink several times.  Why was she in this old abandoned house?  Where were all her patients?  Where were all the other medi-witches?

"Harry?  Where are we?" Cho asked, bewildered with her new surroundings.

"Cho, look at me.  Don't you remember anything?"

Cho began to shake her head slowly while she took a closer look.  Why was she in a black medi-witch uniform?  Why did Harry have bruises and cuts all over him?  The confusion clouded her mind even more.

"The spell combined with your exhausted mind and body must be the reason why you can't remember," Harry told himself.  "Malfoy?  Davies?  Do you remember them?"

With wide eyes, Cho scanned the house again.  This was so strange.  Why was she here?

Then she saw him.  Lying prone on the dusty floor with his mussed up blond locks.  And all at once, it came flooding back to her.  Taken captive by Death Eaters.  Draco.  Living at Malfoy Manor.  Narcissa.  Being held hostage by Roger.  Harry.  Crucio.  Imperio.

"DRACOOO!"

She immediately began to make her way towards him, but Harry held her back.

"Cho, there's nothing you can do for him right now. I need you to calm down," Harry tried to soothe her.

"DRACO!!!" she yelled again hysterically.  "Let me go! Let me go! I have to see if he's all right. Harry! LET ME GO!!" Cho began to slap Harry's hands from her arms and tried to free herself. Harry reluctantly let her go and she crawled towards Draco.  Upon meeting his crumpled form, she immediately checked to see if he was still alive.  To her immense relief, she found a heartbeat, though it was dangerously weak.  Cho shot Harry a terrified look and demanded, "What happened to him? Harry! What happened?"

"I can't explain now, but he will be down for a long time.  He can't hurt you now. Cho, you've got to listen to me. I've got to go after Davies. Just stay here. I will come back. I will take you back home and this nightmare will soon be over."

Cho didn't see or hear Harry leave.  All she could focus on at that moment was Draco and making sure he was all right.  She looked at him again. The last thing she remembered was Draco making a lunge at Roger causing Roger to throw a spell at Draco.  After that, she couldn't remember a thing. The only reasonable explanation that came to mind was Roger.

"Draco, can you hear me? What did Roger do to you? Oh, dear Merlin, please be okay, please be okay," Cho prayed.

She leant down and tenderly pulled his head into her lap.  A steady stream of tears fell as she smoothed his tousled locks out of his face and rubbed away the dirt. Memories of the past they shared flashed through her mind. He couldn't die. What would she do if he did? What would she tell Narcissa? She had already lost Cedric. She didn't want to lose Draco also…not like this. He had to live and take care of Narcissa and give her all the grandchildren she wanted.

So entrenched in her thoughts, she did not notice the presence of a third person inside the house.

"Cho?  Are you okay?"

At the sound of the apprehensive voice, Cho finally moved her eyes from Draco and looked up at the bewildered face staring anxiously at her.

"Ron?"

"Are you okay?  What happened?" Ron knelt down beside her, his eyes taking in the scene before him.

"I'm okay.  But, you've got to help me with Draco," her tone suddenly urgent.

"Where's Harry? What's wrong with Malfoy? Is he dead?" Ron asked curiously as he gave a curt nod in Draco's direction.

"No, he's not, but I'm afraid he will be if he doesn't get back to the Manor soon. You have to help me!" Cho persisted.

"You've got to calm down. Tell me. Where is Harry?"

"Harry?  Harry's gone. He went after Roger."

"Roger? Roger who?"

"Davies."

"Davies? The Ravenclaw? But why?" Ron asked, irritated with Cho's abrupt responses.

"Ron, I don't have time to explain! You've got to help me with Draco!" Cho pleaded again.

"Help him? Why would I help _him_?"

"He's hurt! We can't just leave him like this!" Cho cried.

"You're right.  I'm not going to leave him like this.  I'm going to kill him."

"What?" Cho whispered, her eyes widening with and horror and her heart filling with more dread.

"I'm going to kill him.  We will finally be rid of Malfoy," Ron answered with a sadistic smile.  He then reached inside his robes and pulled out his wand.  But before he could aim it toward Draco, Cho earnestly threw herself over his body, effectively shielding him from Ron's death curse.

"What are you doing?  Move out of the way so I can kill him!" Ron ordered.

"No! You'll have to kill me first," Cho defied him.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you know who that is? He is Voldemort's second in command. He is Harry's nemesis. He took you from us to lure in Harry. Why on earth would you want to die for him?"

Without hesitation, Cho passionately replied, "Because _I love him_. I want you to spare him because I love him."

As soon as the words had escaped her mouth, she knew they were true.  She wasn't just saying it to sway Ron.  In her heart, she truly felt it.  The strong feelings had finally evolved into love and she wanted to cry for it felt like an immense void in her heart had finally been filled.  At that moment, she knew Draco Malfoy was the man who would forever possess her heart.  He had successfully captured it before and he had it now.  She realized this now.  This was the man she would always love.

Perhaps it was his near-confession of his true feelings before Harry had come upon them.  Or maybe it was the fact he was willing to sacrifice himself so she could live.  Or perchance it was how incensed he became with Roger for revealing his wicked lustful schemes towards her.  Or possibly it was how she knew the void in her heart could never be filled again if he died at this very moment.  But, truthfully, she knew all these reasons played their part in making her realize her love for him.

"Love him? Are you mad? You love Harry! The evil git has brainwashed you. You don't know what you're saying!  Now, get out of the way.  I have to get rid of this bastard before he does anymore damage," Ron argued, still determined to rid the world of the pompous Slytherin.

"Ron. I beg you. Don't kill Draco. Please, hear me out. He hasn't brainwashed me and I don't love Harry. I love Draco. I have to save him. I am taking him back to the Manor. If you won't help us, please just leave and forget you ever came upon us!" Cho entreated.

"And what am I supposed to tell Harry when he comes back? That the love of his life doesn't love him? That the love he risked his life for doesn't love him back, but is now in love with his enemy? Do you know how much torment he has gone through these past several months since you've gone missing? For a time, we even thought you were dead! When he found out you were still alive, he was beyond ecstatic. When Malfoy propositioned him to trade places with you, he did so without hesitation and much to everyone's protest. That's how much he loves you. He doesn't think of himself when you are involved. You are the only one who matters to him. And this is how you repay him? You take up with his enemy?" Ron scolded, his tone not in the least sympathetic to Cho's plight.

"I'm sorry. But, I never meant for Harry to do any of those things. I love Harry. I really do. You have to believe that. But, not in that way. I never did and I never will. I admit there was a brief moment at Hogwarts when I thought we could be something more.  But, it didn't work out.  I was still too distraught over Cedric and I was being completely unfair to Harry.  In time, I realized Harry was a better friend than what I wanted him to be.  I thought he realized this too.  He will always be just a friend to me. I'm sorry if he had to risk his life for me. I never wanted him to," Cho tried to reason with Ron.

After getting little response, Cho continued to plead her case, "I even tried to starve myself at the Manor just so he couldn't come and risk his life. I realize Harry is everything to the Light side.  I didn't want Draco to succeed.  I didn't want Voldemort to succeed.  I still don't.  But, Draco wouldn't let me die.  I was miserable. I didn't know what to do. But, now I know what I have to do. I have to save Draco. I have to bring him back to the Manor, if not for me, then for his mother. I can't and I won't let you take him away from me. Just put yourself in my position, Ron. What if this was Hermione? Could you abandon her so callously?"

"But, that's completely different!" Ron argued.

"How is it different?" Cho challenged. "Love is love. It is still the one person we are willing to do anything for. And I'm willing to die for him if you still insist on killing him. A life without him is not a life worth living. I understand this now. In time, Harry will understand this too. He has to."

Cho could see Ron wrestling with all she had just told him. After a few silent tense minutes had passed, Ron grudgingly gave his answer, "Fine. I will let Malfoy go this one time, but I can't promise it again in the future.  Merlin, I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Thank you…thank you so much," Cho said as a light smile finally broke onto her lips as she looked down at Draco.

"But what will you do when Harry comes back? Where do you intend on taking Malfoy? Do you even know your way back?"

"No, I don't. Draco blindfolded me when he brought me here. I honestly don't know what to do.  Maybe one of his Death Eaters will find us.  All I can really do is wait.  If only I knew what Roger did to him.  His pulse is so weak.  I'm a bloody medi-witch and I don't even know how to begin to heal him right now.  I feel so bloody helpless."

Ron surveyed the abandoned house, which was honestly more like a shack, and finally suggested, "Well, I can help you move him to that far corner. It's reclusive enough and I can cast a spell that should make you both blend into the surroundings well enough so Harry won't be able to spot you when he comes back."

"All right," Cho readily agreed.

After Ron moved Draco's prone body to the corner, he turned to Cho, "I'm going to go look for Harry.  If he tries to come back here, I'll try to lead him away."  Ron then reached in his robes and proffered a long pale stick, "And, I found this when I first came.  It must be Malfoy's.  Take it.  It'll come in handy."

Cho grasped the wand and once again voiced her gratitude, "Thank you, Ron. How can I ever repay you?"

"I just want you to make sure this is what you want."

"Yes.  This is what I want.  And, please tell Harry how sorry I am.  Tell him I never meant to hurt him.  Please take care of him for me."

As soon as Ron left, Cho turned back to Draco and knelt down beside him.

******************

Cho was happy.  Well, as happy as she could be with all that had happened.  She had saved Draco's life and she had realized her love for him.  As she sat in the far corner with him lying next to her, she envisioned a life with him.  Of course, she was not foolish enough to believe it would be an ideal life.  The dreams and hopes of her modest life in a small town had been spectacularly chased away the moment she declared her love for Draco.  In fact, she knew it would be a life she would undoubtedly despise and detest.  She knew she would be forced to side with Voldemort and help the Dark side in its efforts to reign over the wizarding world.

But, she would endure it.  If Draco would have her, she would do anything for him.  It would take time, compromise and patience, she realized.  But, she knew if they both truly loved each other they could make their life work.  The future held a different kind of promise now.

Thoughts similar to these ran through her mind as time passed and were only interrupted when she heard voices drawing nearer and nearer.

"Come on. We don't have much time. Malfoy should still be down, but there's a slim chance he's already gained consciousness."

"I already told you. There's no one here. I passed by on my way to find you and I saw no one in this house," Cho could hear Ron plead with Harry.

"_She's here_. Maybe you went to another house."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was this one."

Harry and Ron finally reached the house.  To Cho's dismay, Harry seemed utterly spent and physically exhausted.

"Cho! I'm back!"  After he could find no one present, Harry grew more frantic, "Cho? Where are they?!"

"I told you I saw no one," Ron repeated, exasperation apparent in his voice.

"But, I left them here! I don't understand. Malfoy was down and Cho started to tend to him. I told her to wait here for me and I would be back to take her home."

"Maybe Malfoy came to and took her away again."

"No," Harry replied adamantly. "He was down. I saw him. Both she and I cast the Cruciatus on him. If it had been only Cho casting the curse, yes, he might have been okay by now…but I cast the curse also…Malfoy should be down for at least the night if not longer. I knew she would be safe here with Malfoy. That's why I left. I knew she would be safe here while I went to go hunt down Davies. He couldn't have come to. This doesn't make any sense!" Harry paced back and forth, raking his hand through his tousled tresses.

"Malfoy was under _your_ Cruciatus?" Ron asked slowly, wanting to confirm Harry's statement.

"Not just me, but Cho too.  Davies put us both under the Imperius and made us torture Malfoy.  I suspect Malfoy won't wake till morning.  That's why this is so strange!" Harry revealed.

"So _that's_ why he was out…I can't believe he didn't die," Ron whispered under his breath as more pieces of the puzzle came together, silently crediting, albeit halfheartedly, Draco's threshold for pain.

Like Ron, Cho too was trying to put all the pieces together.  It wasn't until Harry mentioned the Imperius Curse did full comprehension dawn on her.  That's why she couldn't remember!  Roger had put her and Harry under the Imperius and had forced them to cast the Cruciatus on Draco.  Unlike the effects of the Imperius, she remembered all too clearly the effects of the Cruciatus.  The pain was absolutely intolerable and she remembered how all she wanted was to die.  Cho she looked down at Draco guiltily.  Draco not only had to endure hers, but had to endure Harry's as well.  Harry's curse alone should have killed him.  Tears found their way down her cheeks.  She couldn't even will herself to imagine the kind of pain Draco went through.  It was amazing he was still alive.

"What?" Harry inquired, not able to understand Ron's mumblings.

"Uh…nothing," Ron stammered and then offered, "maybe one of his Death Eaters came and took them."

"Dammit, Ron! You're not helping. I have no intention of leaving this place till I find her. I've gone through too much these last several months, not to mention today, to just let her go," Harry snapped with frustration.

"And what do you plan on doing? Sit here all night? I told you! There is no one here! Even if she were somewhere nearby, do you honestly think she would come to you?" Ron snapped back, obviously also at the end of his rope.

"And what is that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't she come to me?" Harry's tone growing more irate.

Ron hesitated a moment before he decided to continue, "Look.  I didn't want to bring it up, especially with all you've been through…and today.  But, enough is enough.  I'm not going to let you continue down this destructive road you're so set on. You were there! Couldn't you tell Malfoy and Cho have feelings for one another? It was plain as day!"

"I can't believe this.  First, you accuse me of treating this thing with Cho like some sort of boy-hood contest between Malfoy and I. Now, you have the gall to stand there and tell me Cho has feelings for the bloody git?" Harry said heatedly.

"Did you not see the way Malfoy reacted when she scolded him? He was behaving like a scorned lover! If he didn't have feelings for her, do you think he would have tolerated her words? You know what Malfoy is like. He would have punished her right then and there for being so disrespectful."

"Fine.  Even if Malfoy does have feelings for her, she doesn't have feelings for him," Harry finally somewhat conceded.

"Harry, wake up! Your vision is clouded by this imaginary love you pretend exists between you and her when it doesn't! The sooner you come to realize the truth, the better off you'll be! The better off the rest of us will be!" Ron informed his love-sick mate.

"She may not love me yet, but she will. I know she will," Harry responded stubbornly.

"You can't force it, Harry. She doesn't love you. She loves that slimy git Malfoy. Sure, she never came to his defense, but she certainly never joined us when we bashed his name. Looking back, I'd say she never got over him. I'm sorry to tell you this, but it's the truth. You're going to have to accept it and move on."

"But, how can you be so sure?" Harry asked, suggesting that on some level, perhaps he was accepting some of what Ron was trying to impress on him.  "I mean, what does she see in him? He continually manipulates her and uses her. She's not stupid. She wouldn't fall back into that trap," Harry reasoned.

"Who knows why women do the things they do. I'll never understand them myself. And, you're right. She's not stupid. If she loves him, there must be a reason. I don't know what that reason is and I'm pretty sure I don't want to ever find out, but there must be something she sees in him the rest of us don't. Besides, you said it yourself. She's loved the git before. In all honesty, it's not too surprising she loves him now. The best thing you can do…the _only_ thing you can do is to just let her go."

"I can't. How can you ask me to let her go? If she loved somebody who I knew was good for her, maybe it would be easier. But, if what you say is true and she really loves him, how can I rest easy knowing she's with that snake? He's a _Death Eater_ for Merlin's sake!  What kind of real future could he really give her?"

"That's not our problem. If she chooses to be with Malfoy, she will have to face the fact her future will be a dark one. Come on, mate. Let's go home. It's been a long day. I'm tired and I know you must be exhausted.  And, we still have to let the others know about Malfoy and Davies."

"I can't believe that son of a bitch Davies.  He was hiding out in another run-down house after he fled this one.  The moment I found him, I didn't hesitate.  What he did to Cho made my blood boil.  And the despicable vile things he had the nerve to utter about using dark magic on her for his own sadistic pleasures was beyond reprieve."

"Davies. I can't believe it either.  Who would have thought? Well, you can rest assured he will never hurt her or anyone again.  You made sure of that," Ron said, trying to calm Harry down.  After a brief moment, Ron tried again to get his friend to leave, "Come on.  We need to get back.  The others are probably worried sick about us."

Cho saw Ron leave first. Harry remained for a few more moments.  What she heard next made her heart ache, "Cho, wherever you are, I hope you're safe. No matter what Ron or anybody else says, I'll always fight for you. I'll always love you and I'll find you and bring you home soon."  After a few seconds of silence, her best friend finally left.

Cho could feel the self-doubt and guilt churn in her heart and stomach as Harry's words hung in the air. Ron was right.  How could she do this to him? Where was her loyalty?

She looked down at Draco. Was she being stupid? Was she making a huge mistake?  Could she really give up her life and her friends for Draco and his love? And would Draco even accept her? Was she really ready to switch her allegiances just to be with him?  Was Narcissa right when she had claimed a life with your one true love, however damaging it might be, was a life infinitely better than a righteous one?

However much she wanted the answers to her questions, she also knew it was no use raking her exhausted brain for them.  She was never good at predicting his actions or his thoughts. These were questions only Draco could answer.

As she lay down next to Draco, she cautiously allowed her hand to cup over his. The last thing she allowed her mind to ponder before sleep overtook her was the thought of tomorrow.  Harry had said Draco would wake up by tomorrow.  Tomorrow would be when all her questions and doubts would be answered.  Tomorrow would be the day she and Draco either end the last chapter of their relationship or begin a new one.

A/N:  *sighsHUGEsighofrelief*  Boy am I ever glad this chapter is finished.  It was such a challenge b/c of all the crazy action, dialogue, spells, emotions, and that god-awful portrayal of Cho in OotP.  But, YAAAAAY!  Cho does love Draco!  But honestly, did you really think she wouldn't?  She'd be crazy not to, right?  Right.  Funny how all she needed to realize this was for him to nearly die!  But, does it mean they'll be together???  Hmmm…  Remember, Draco is an enigma.  Merlin only knows what's going on in that gel-ed up head of his.  Anyways, reviews of any kind are greatly appreciated.  Thanks!


	12. There Is No Other

Chessie – You're wonderful and I absolutely love how much you adore Draco/Cho.  Thanks for all your help!

toxiclove1 – Yes I updated!  And again for chapter 12!  Finally, huh?  Enjoy the chapter!

LiL-Miz-Chief – Thanks so much for the wonderful compliment!  I'm glad the chapter kept you in suspense. :)

Emerald Jersey – Yes, my story is emotional and definitely intense.  Thank you so much for reading my story and I feel so honored I helped you love Draco/Cho. :)  I'm glad it's been an enjoyable read so far.

Kotori – I really enjoyed exchanging emails with you.  Your review is hands down one of my best.  I'm deeply flattered.  It makes all the effort worth-while when an author gets a review like yours.  Thanks!  I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

Ferret Boy – Having Cedric Diggory be her captor would have been interesting, to say the least.  He really wasn't who I had in mind though.  It was Roger all along.  And, even though it was tempting to end the fic at the end of chapter 11, like you evilly suggested, I felt like I couldn't let it end there.  Just a bit more fun and then we'll call in the fat lady.  ;)  And thanks so much for the help with Draco.  He's really difficult for me to write sometimes.  Your suggestions were terrific. :D

*Cho Chang* - I hope you like this chapter too!  Thanks for the compliment. :)

Pamela Eaton – These chapters of mine are crazy, aren't they?  So many emotions…it's like a roller coaster.  And yes, Roger did see the nasty end of Harry's wand.  Harry couldn't let him get away after what he did to Cho.  I suppose that's why Harry's the hero.  By the way, I hope MahouMuck has been going well.

Gigi – Was it mushy?  Sorry for that.  I hope you don't think it's too mushy in this chapter too, though it probably is.  I hope you enjoy it all the same.  Thanks for reading!

JessicaLWriter – Thanks so much for being so patient.  Enjoy the chapter.  :)

RowenaRavenclaw96 – Hmmm...will she or won't she.  Is Draco worth it?  If I were her, I know I would!  ;)  Read on to see what Cho ultimately decides.

nunce – To one of my few reviewers who has been there from the very beginning.  I can't tell you how much it means to me to see your reviews at the end of every chapter.  Thanks for hanging in there and thanks so much for reading.  I know it must have been difficult at times.  I hope you like this chapter. :D

dRaGoNsWeEtIe13 – Thanks for the wonderful review.  It was a sad chapter, wasn't it?  Hope you like this one. :)

Mip Boone – Best chapter yet?  You flatter me!  And thanks for hanging in there.  I hope you like this latest installment.

Mrs. Cho Malfoy – Yes, Cho does love that blond Slytherin.  It took her a while, but she finally came to her senses.  LOL!  Glad to have kept you on the edge of your seat!

SlytherinChick – You win for writing the review that made me smile all day long.  But, honestly, you flatter me way too much.  But, I'd have to agree with you.  If only we could make movies from fanfics.  I, for one, would love to see Draco and Cho in action. ;) LOL!

Cordy Says Hi – Yeah, I had envisioned Roger to be the bad guy from the start.  Hopefully, it wasn't too unrealistic.  Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!

MotionOfTheOcean – Thanks for stopping by and leaving a review.  I hope you like this chapter.

aZnGurLY02 – I like to keep people guessing.  Thanks for the great review!

Anna Potter1 – Harry is obsessed.  The poor guy…can't see past it all to see that Cho and Draco belong together.

foxy kitten – Hmm…I'll have to think a bit more about the sequel.  Maybe if a really cool plot comes to mind!  Thanks for the review!

Iris C – I was hoping the swear words weren't too much.  Glad to see that someone thought they had a purpose.  Read on to see what Draco does.  Thanks for the review!

BlackDragon7037 – Thanks for reading!  I'm glad you think it's realistic and that it could happen.  It was kind of what I was aiming for.  As for **calling Harry a **'git' all the time.  Yes, there are other words, but 'git' is just so much fun!

All – For those of you who are still with me, thanks.  I know it's been frustrating with all the waiting between chapters, especially the last few.  I can only hope they've been worth the wait.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything except for this silly Post-Hogwarts plot.

**Chapter 12 – There is No Other**

_"I love you."_

_Cho blushed faintly at the words. She was glad the room was dark. She didn't want him to see how nervous she was. She hadn't been with anyone in so long. In fact, the last time she had been with anyone was him._

_She shyly led him to the magnificent four-poster bed. She had taken care to dress appropriately tonight...an elegant black silk chemise. In its simplicity, it was quite alluring and it had the desired effect on him._

_She stopped at the foot of the bed and he gently picked her up and placed her on it. On her knees, she was at the perfect height to receive his kiss. He gently lifted her chin with his index finger. From beneath her eyelashes, she could see the love, hunger and desire in his own grey eyes, and it made her heart pound with excitement. He slowly ran his fingers down her throat to the back of her neck._

_He came closer and she could feel his warm breath on her. His lips gently brushed against hers and she closed her eyes and allowed a soft moan to escape. And with that kiss, the nervousness she felt soon receded. As their kiss deepened, she surprised herself when she found he was being too gentle…too reserved. She wanted him, maybe even more than he wanted her. And so she opened up and kissed him with all the passion she had allowed to lay dormant for so many years. He responded in kind and joined her on the bed._

_Cho felt his tender kisses move down to her neck and collarbone and she felt as if she were in heaven. But, he was being gentle again and she didn't want gentle, she wanted passion…the kind of untamed passion she knew he had for her. She moved herself so that she straddled him and brought him up to meet her lips in a searing kiss. As he moved further down her body, Cho breathlessly moaned, "I need you, Draco."_

"Ugh!" a repressed wince sounded through the stale air, waking Cho with a start. As soon as she realized where she was, she noticed Draco was no longer by her side and a rush of panic raced through her.

"Draco?" she whispered fearfully.

Once she swept her eyes around the abandoned house, she found him. Relief quickly washed over her face only to be chased away again by dismay. Draco was standing beside the window, clutching his left forearm. His disheveled locks effectively obscuring his face from view. However, she could clearly see the Dark Mark emblazoned onto his pale flesh. Voldemort was looking for him.

She immediately moved towards him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Does it look like there's anything you can do?"

Cho flinched at his words.  She hadn't expected them to be so biting and derisive.

After the mark stopped burning, Draco frowned at it and blankly said, "He's calling for me. He's wondering where I am."

Cho nodded solemnly, but then suddenly remembered his precarious condition from the day before, "Are you okay? I mean…the curse…you were out for so long. I was so worried."

"Don't I look okay?" was Draco's curt reply.

Cho nodded again and after some hesitation, guiltily offered, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"The Cruciatus…I didn't mean…I mean, I didn't know," Cho stuttered, unable to look at him.

"You were under the Imperius," Draco acknowledged resentfully.  "I was there, remember?"

Cho glanced at him and shrunk a bit from the scowl on his face.  "Yes, I know," Cho answered meekly.

"Look. I'm fine. I don't blame you. No one can fight the Imperius…well, almost no one," Draco finished bitterly.

Cho forced a small grin. She knew he was right. The Imperius Curse was not a curse someone could easily defy. But, she should have at least tried to fight it. It was this fact that bothered her the most and was the reason why she still couldn't quite forgive herself, even if he had.

"I have to go," Draco said abruptly before he hastily turned to leave.

_I have to go_? His words had taken her by complete surprise and it took her a moment to register them. What did he mean _he had to go_?

"Go?" Cho managed to finally get out when she noticed Draco making a move toward the exit.

"He's calling for me," Draco repeated stoically after he had come to halt, pointedly offering no further explanation.

"But, don't you want to know about Harry…Roger…how you survived?"

"I know I've failed. That is enough.  The sooner I face his wrath, the sooner it will be over," Draco responded calmly, although there was a slight tremble detectable in his voice.  Once again, he turned to leave.

After everything that had happened, Cho couldn't understand why he was behaving so coolly, as if yesterday had not happened at all…as if he had not just put her through the most physically and mentally tumultuous months of her life. A surge of anger rushed through her and she exploded, "Damn Voldemort and damn you, Draco Malfoy!"

Her outburst successfully stopped him again. This time, however, he merely turned his cold eyes onto her and said nothing.

Cho refused to cower under his penetrating glare. "That's right. Damn you and your Dark Lord. You are the same coward from all those years ago. Go! Go and run to your Dark Lord. Run away," Cho yelled, tears threatening to come forth, exposing the true state of her emotions.

"And, pray tell, what exactly am I running from? As far as I can see, there is _nothing_ here to keep me," Draco said, poison lacing his words. To further emphasize his disdain, his thin mouth curled into its trademark smirk.

Cho's lower lip quivered slightly and she could feel a small tear pool at the corner of her eye. She mentally scolded herself. She needed to be strong, not weak. But, Draco always had a way with words. Simple yet so well-placed, he always managed to manipulate them to best serve his needs, whether it was to ridicule, or more often the case, to scold. This time, his words pierced her heart like icy knives. And, as a result, a part of her didn't want to reveal what she was, in truth, dying to tell him. She didn't want to give him any more ammunition to fire back at her. And yet, another part of her was telling her the only reason why he was saying such hurtful things was because he didn't know.

Gathering what little courage she had, Cho broke the tense silence and softly whispered, "Me."

"You?" Draco asked with amusement as he arched an eyebrow. "And just why are you still here, Cho? Why are you not back at Potter's side, where you belong?" Placing more knives into her already fragile heart, Draco chuckled cruelly and added, "I hope for your sake it wasn't for me. Was that it? Did you feel the need to stay by my side? To nurse me back to health? Didn't the fool tell you I would be all right?  I suppose not, as it's clear you still let emotions get the best of you."

"It was for us," Cho corrected him, trying her best to ignore his slight as more unshed tears appeared.

"Us? There is no us," disgust now evident in his cruel voice.

"There is," Cho began with confidence, only to have it quickly wane, "I…I –"

"You what, Cho?" Draco snapped, obviously annoyed he had been retained to discuss emotional dribble.

His voice was so harsh and so unsympathetic, Cho immediately stopped her stuttering and instinctively recoiled. This was not how she had envisioned telling him. She wanted to tell him of her own volition, when the time was right. She didn't want to tell him while she was crying, and worse yet, when he was the one causing the tears. But, what if she didn't tell him? What then? What other time would she have? After all, there was a good chance she would never see him again if she allowed him to escape. She had no other choice. She couldn't wait for another or better opportunity to come along. It had to be now.

Through watery eyes she looked at him and tried again, her voice shaky, "I know I told you I didn't. But when I saw you lying there…you were barely alive…and…and he wanted to kill you. I couldn't let him. I couldn't fight for Cedric's life, but I could fight for yours. And, I finally realized it…realized my love for you. And the truth is, I think I've loved you all this time. It never went away. As much as I had wanted it to…as much as I had wanted to believe it had died, it never did. I was lying to myself the entire time."

And there it was. Somewhere buried in the midst of her ineloquent rambling, she had finally told him. As the tears slowly trickled down her pale cheeks, she nervously stood there waiting for his response. But, none came. Initially, she felt relief because he finally knew. But, now, with each passing second, the relief quickly gave way to dread. She had never felt so utterly vulnerable as she did now.

"I stayed because I love you. I stayed for us," Cho whispered again apprehensively, slowly making her way closer to him, "we can be together now. There's nothing to keep us apart any more."

When she carefully reached for his hand, Draco violently jerked it away once he felt her touch. His gray eyes, unreadable mere moments ago, now told a tale filled with loathing and in a cold tight voice, he snarled, "Don't stand there and lie to me."

"Lie to you? What –"

"YES! TO ME…TO YOURSELF!" Draco roared, unable to keep his voice even, the rage soon joining the loathing in his cold eyes.

Startled, Cho took a few steps back, all the time shaking her head.

She hadn't really known what to expect of his reaction when she finally told him. He was such an enigma, she never was good at predicting him. Of course, she had foolishly hoped he would receive the news well and in turn confess his love for her as well. But, in reality, she knew there was a greater likelihood he would reject her as he was now. And yet, somehow, this knowledge did nothing to abate the hurt and disappointment she felt as a result of his irate reaction.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU LOVE HIM, DON'T YOU?" Draco continued to roar at the top of his voice, making her shudder. He then forced himself to lower his voice and, through clenched teeth, said, "I saw you…I heard you! How can you stand there and deny it?"

Cho was confused. His angry words weren't making much sense. What had she done to warrant such outlandish charges? "Draco. What are you talking about? I never said –"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I was there. I heard you. I heard the way you cried for him when he came to the clearing. The way you defended him and scolded me. The way you were so willing to die to save his miserable life. If you love me as you claim, you would have never…" Draco drifted off, unable to continue, lest he revealed his carefully guarded torment.

Cho was speechless. This was all about Harry? Even though Draco had never said it, she had honestly thought he no longer regarded Harry as a threat for her heart.

In the momentary peace, Cho's mind raced through yesterday's events until she finally recalled her last private moment with Draco at the abandoned house. She remembered her desperate kiss, his piercing look he shot back at her, and her frustration as a result. At the time, it confused her because his behavior completely contradicted his actions…_before Harry had come to the clearing_. At this realization, Cho inwardly sighed and was on the verge of waving her white flag in defeat. No matter how vehemently she had denied his claims, Draco's fixation with Harry would never die. She was fighting a losing battle and she didn't know whether she had the energy to convince Draco once and for all of her non-existent romantic feelings for the Boy-Who-Lived.

After taking a few deep breaths and a moment to regain his composure, Draco continued, his voice reverting to its tight and controlled tone, "You love how he's the hero. You love how he's so good. How everyone looks up to him. How he puts his friends above him!"  But as hard as he tried, he couldn't control the anger and his voice, thick with fury, continued to escalate in volume, "Don't stand there and tell me you don't! Don't tell yourself you could love a manipulative Death Eater! You love Harry _Fucking_ Potter. You always have and you always will."

"Stop, please. Stop," Cho pleaded, already tired of the never-ending argument.

"Why should I? I think this is exactly what you need to hear. Potter – the savior of the wizarding world. Me – the dark and evil Death Eater who has no scruples and will continue to manipulate you and use you for his own gain. Is that what you want? To be by my side when Potter bows before me? Wouldn't you rather go down in history as his revered queen than the mistress of a ruthless Death Eater?" Draco finished, but not before adding more salt to her wound, "besides, I already have one.  You do remember Blaise, don't you?"

At the mention of that Slytherin tramp, Cho's eyes immediately tightened.  But, she wouldn't let herself be goaded by his blatant attempt to insult her.  She couldn't explain it, but somehow, she knew he didn't mean it…he couldn't.  And to prove to him how unaffected she was at the stinging comment, she made a mindful decision to outright ignore it and instead addressed his other ridiculous and unfounded accusations.

"If _all_ you claim is true, why did I callously abandon him when he was calling for me to go to him? Do you want to know why? It was you. As much as I hated myself for deserting Harry when he called for me, I knew, in my heart, how much more I would have never forgiven myself if I didn't give you and us a chance."

Without hesitation, Draco replied bluntly, "You remained at my side because you're disillusioned and stupid…Merlin, we're _both_ guilty of such stupidity." He then turned away and moved closer to the window. After a few moments, he uncharacteristically bowed his head as if in resignation and proceeded to scold himself, "I was so stupid…so foolish to believe you could. I can't believe I allowed…I wanted to believe it so much…I almost did. I told myself you didn't love Potter.  I was blind.  But, I'm not anymore. I will never make that mistake again. The truth is you do love him and because of that, I could never love someone like you. Someone beneath me…Potter-loving filth not even fit to kiss my feet. Father was right. You disgust me."

Cho was speechless again. For a brief moment, she wondered whether she had heard him correctly. His words were like riddles.  Had he just admitted feelings for her? For a fleeting moment, she had thought it. But his next words…_Potter_-_loving_ _filth_…_disgust_…tore away any hope he might have given her.

"Why do you say such things?" Cho whispered sadly.

"I'm doing you a favor. Apparently you need me to spell it out for you. You don't love me and I most certainly don't love you," Draco repeated again, giving Cho the odd feeling, the real reason why he was saying it so adamantly was to convince himself of it rather than her.

Cho decided to test her hunch and challenged him, "Why, if you don't love me, did you apologize to me? If you don't love me, what were you going to say just before Harry appeared at the clearing? If you don't love me, why were you willing to sacrifice your life to save mine? If you don't love me, why were you so livid with Roger? If I'm such _filth_…and so _disgusting_, did you allow me to remain in your bed? Why?"

This time it was Draco's turn to be struck speechless. For long moments, he just stared at her, his expression growing more quiet. In a neutral voice, he finally responded, "I don't know. All I know was having that impertinent git kill you was never part of the plan.  You weren't supposed to get hurt."

"I heard you, you know," Cho blurted out, deciding to throw all her chips on the table and push him a little further.

"What?"

"I was there that night you visited your mother. I heard you confess your love for me. I heard you tell her you loved me then and that you lied to me all those years ago just to make me leave you. It worked then, but it won't work now. I'm not giving up, Draco. As hard as you push me, I'll push right back…just as hard."

Cho mentally apologized to Narcissa.  Draco was never supposed to learn of their relationship.  But, Cho needed to tell him.  At this very moment, she needed all she had in her arsenal to win this battle. She was sure Narcissa would understand. Actually, Cho was certain Narcissa would have volunteered the information herself had she been here.

When Draco did not immediately come back with a response, Cho was relieved she had that one trump card.  He couldn't deny it now.

"Has it ever occurred to you I knew of your and Mother's rendezvous the entire time? Don't forget. I know all that happens around the Manor. I only told her that _lie_ just to appease her at the time and to get her to drop the subject," Draco countered easily, effectively crumpling her trump card.

"You knew? You knew the entire time? Why did you allow us to carry on? I thought you would be livid."

"I _was_ livid. But, you seemed to have a positive effect on her. She pulled out of her depression. I don't pretend to believe she did it all on her own, as much as I would like to. That's why I allowed you to remain in my quarters. The bed I had the house-elves make-up for me each night in Father's study, although comfortable enough, was a far cry from my own, as I'm sure you would agree," Draco revealed smugly. "I love my mother. That's the only reason why I condoned it. I will do anything to make her happy. Even if it means having to lie to her about my feelings for you and having filth contaminate my bed."

Cho looked away and shook her head. His confession had seemed so genuine. "I don't believe you. Everything you've done tells me you care for me. You wouldn't have put up with so much of my…my impertinence if you didn't." Turning back to face him, she added with conviction, "That day…in your father's study…you told me you would allow me to trade places with Harry if he wasn't the only reason why I was willing to stay. At that moment, yes, I was only willing to stay to save Harry. But, now…everything's changed. I want to be with you because I love you."

"I told you to stop! Don't say things you don't mean!" Draco shouted at her again.

"Why can't you accept the fact that I love you?" Cho shouted back.

This time it was Draco's turn to look away. "I told you!"

Cho refused to back down. "All I've heard are excuses. Give me one good reason…just one reason why it's so hard for you to believe me."

Draco refused to look at her. "Why? What good would it do? This is so pointless!" he cried out in exasperation.

"No. It's not. Draco, look at me. I love you."

She reached for his arm only to have him pull away. Cho didn't know what to do. Of course, the easiest thing to do was to just walk away. Her life would be so much more sane and normal. But, it would also be empty. A life without Draco would be full of regret. She had to try again.

"Draco, please. Don't push me away," she pleaded.

But her pleas fell on deaf ears. Again silence overtook the small old house. With his back to her, she couldn't even see his face to gauge what kind of thoughts and emotions were running through his stubborn head.

He was behaving like a bratty child and, frankly, she was tired. Maybe to the point where all she could do was just walk away. She knew she had told him she would never give up.  She had believed it herself at the time.  But, the reality was she was only human.  Her resolve was only so strong.

Maybe he was right. What was the point? She couldn't be the only one to build and sustain this relationship. She needed him to help her. And right now, he wasn't willing. And the last thing she wanted to do was force him.

But what was the alternative?  Could she go back to Hogwarts?  Would they even take her back after she had abandoned them to side with the enemy?  She knew certain people, like Ron, would never forgive her.  Sure, they would take her back.  But, the awkwardness and the bitterness would always be there.  In fact, the only person who would welcome her back with open arms would be Harry.  His final words told her he would always take her back…without judgment…like a true friend would.  As her thoughts settled on her friend, the overwhelming guilt reared its ugly head.  How could she call herself his friend?

As she mentally chastised herself, Draco raked a hand through his hair causing Cho's eyes to flicker in his direction.  Suddenly, guilt of a different kind tormented her.  What was she doing?  How could she have even allowed Harry to enter her mind?  Her tendency to run to Harry and use him as her crutch was the reason why she was in this predicament to begin with. And besides, it wasn't fair to him. If she continually went to him every time she had a problem…every time she hit a bump in life, there was little chance he would move on with his life. She didn't understand this before. But, she did now. Ron was right. As long as she was in Harry's life…even if it was just as a friend, he would never give up hope of being with her. She didn't want to hurt her friend anymore than she already had.

She supposed the best thing to do was to go away…for good. Maybe she could find that small remote wizarding town to settle in. She could still follow that dream and lead that modest life she once yearned for. But, she knew it would be a life in solitude. She had given her heart away. She didn't have another one to give.

But, could she really move on knowing she had given up?  True, she couldn't force him to love her and she couldn't force him to live a life with her.  But she could force him to tell her so in his own words.

With new found determination, Cho finally broke the long silence and said, "If this is what you want, fine.  You win.  I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want.  But, I'm not leaving until I hear you say it.  If you hate me that much, tell me and I will leave…forever."

Like a predator stalking its prey, Draco waited for the perfect opportunity to pounce on her words.  He slowly turned around and scathingly retorted, "Really?  And where will you go?  Back to Potter's arms, no doubt.  Should I expect to see the wedding nuptials in the _Daily Prophet_ within the month?"

For a long moment, Cho could do nothing but stare coldly at him in disbelief.  Till the end, he still had to throw Harry back in her face.  "This is between you and me, Draco.  Leave Harry out of this."

Draco's mouth curled into a smirk and his eyes glittered with spite. "Avoiding the question, I see.  That could only mean that you are.  Well, let me be the first one to offer the happy couple my best," Draco drawled derisively.

Ignoring his sarcastic well wishes, Cho narrowed her eyes and replied angrily, "Me?  _You're_ accusing _me_?  You, Draco Malfoy, perfected the art of avoiding anything that might…that might make you appear human!"

Draco clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists.  Cho knew she had hit a nerve.  "I'm not avoiding anything!  I've told you all you need to know!"

"No, you didn't!  If you want to prove me wrong, tell me.  Tell me why you can't accept my love!  Until then, don't you dare stand there and accuse _me_ of avoiding questions!"

For a few seconds, Draco just stood there and seethed.  The smirk was gone and in its place was a thin line, tightly bunched tothether to illustrate his displeasure and frustration of being made to look like a fool, "You think you can trick me into answering?  By challenging me to prove you wrong?  Fine.  I'll tell you.  But, only because I want to put an end to this.  Don't think for a second you tricked me into telling you anything."

"Fine.  You're right.  I couldn't trick you," Cho nonchalantly conceded and then demanded, "just tell me."

Draco was now pacing back and forth.  He threw her hateful looks everytime he turned to pace the other way.  It was clear to Cho he would rather cut off his arm than tell her.  But, Cho wasn't going to let him get out of it and she waited patiently for him to start.

With bitterness tainting every word, Draco finally spoke, "You want to know why?  Why your words mean nothing to me?  Why your profession of love only causes me to become more suspicious?  How all it does is cause me torment?  Did you honestly believe your profession would make me fall at your feet?  Let me tell you something.  It accomplished quite the opposite."

He was doing it again.  He was using his words to hurt her and it was working.  "Draco, I _know_ you don't mean what you just said.  You're just saying these awful things to punish me."

Despite being so visibly uncomfortable, Draco continued, "It's the truth.  That's what you wanted, right?  And you wanted to know why?  Jealousy.  The jealousy…it's a demon.  A demon that kills a part of me everytime I see you with him…everytime you defend him.  It's so powerful, I can't believe I was able to conquer it."

Struggling with his words and his feelings, he had taken to pacing again, every now and then raking a hand through his hair.  "But you…you were so good.  Your lies and your deceptions…your claims of having no feelings for him.  And, I started to believe you!  When you told me you wanted to stay with me, for a fleeting moment, I was actually happy.  But, then I quickly realized why you were offering yourself and the happiness I felt left as quickly as it had come.  Do you see now?  Do you understand why it's so hard for me to believe you?"

At first, his words were so abstract and vague, Cho was having a hard time understanding what he was saying.  But, she eventually understood why he was hurting so much and why it was so difficult for him to accept her.

In her most calm and reassuring voice, Cho again tried to make his demon go away, "I know I told you that.  But, things have changed.  I want to be with you!  Not because I need or want to save Harry's life.  I want to be with you…for who you are.  I don't expect you to change.  If you did, you wouldn't be the Draco I fell in love with all those years ago…the Draco I fell in love with again yesterday."

Cho didn't know if her words were reaching him, but she hesitantly moved closer to Draco anyway. When she got close enough, she slowly reached her hand out to take his. She was fully aware of his suspicious eyes on her, scrutinizing her every move. However, to her pleasant surprise, he didn't try to move away or resist when she finally took hold of his rigid hand. Feeling more confident, she squeezed it gently and brought it to her lips. As she brushed a tender kiss against it, she whispered, "I want you to be the one to hold me, to kiss my tears away, to take care of me, to make love to me.  It's you who I want to love me.  Believe me when I say there is no other.  There could never be another."

And before she could declare anything else, Draco roughly pulled her to him and crushed her lips with his. His free arm wrapped itself possessively around her waist and allowed no escape, effectively claiming her as his. His lips fervently kissed hers and she accepted his kiss, timidly parting her lips to allow him the access he sought for. Their kissing grew so passionate and ardent, she was quickly becoming dizzy and unaware of anything but him. If truth be told, she was so lost in their kiss, she didn't even hear the soft moans escaping from her lips.

Cho knew this was Draco's way of surrendering…admitting his love for her. He was too proud and stubborn to allow her the luxury of hearing him declare his love. But, Cho didn't care. Right now, his actions were telling her all she needed to know.

When he finally let go of her lips, her eyes remained closed and she didn't dare pull away. In fact, she never wanted to leave his embrace again and wrapped both arms around his neck. It felt so good to finally be close to him. To encourage him further and assure him of her sincerity, she again breathlessly vowed, "There is no other."

Draco moved his other arm to wrap around her waist and drew her even closer to him. She smiled softly and again lost herself in his warm tight embrace.

But, this didn't mean she was lost to reality. She knew who he was. There were no disillusions he was a ruthless Death Eater, a dark wizard capable of such evil and wreaking such terror. But, ironically, she felt safe. In Draco's arms, she felt as though no one could touch her or harm her. She knew he would be there to protect her.

Her happy thoughts were violently and suddenly interrupted when his body stiffened and he reflexively jerked his left arm from her waist.

"He's calling again."

Cho shifted her gaze from the summoning mark to Draco's troubled expression. "You're not going back, are you? We have each other now. We can leave and never come back. He won't know. We can start a new life," Cho said, hope apparent on her face.

"I can't," Draco replied simply.

"We can if we're careful."

"The Dark Lord will never let me go. My life will be spent serving him. I will only be free of him in death," Draco said darkly.

"But, he may very well think you're dead already. This is our chance," Cho tried again.

"You don't understand. He has powers beyond imagine…he will find me. What then? I don't want to live a life of fear and endanger yours. And even if I could, I couldn't leave my mother. She's all alone. He would surely kill her to punish me for my insolence. I have to go back," Draco replied resolutely.

"Then I'm going with you," Cho declared, just as resolutely.

"No. I can't -"

"My home is where you are. If you go back to Malfoy Manor, I'm going back with you. You can't get rid of me."

"Cho, it's not that easy. As much weight as I have, I cannot guarantee your safety and well-being. At the very least, you will have to pledge complete allegiance to our cause. Do you understand that? There would be no going back. And even then, there would be no assurances."

Cho kept quiet. She knew this moment would come. She was far from proud of her decision to abandon Harry and the Light side. But the truth of the matter was she needed Draco in her life, at any cost.

Draco, misinterpreting her silence for her reluctance to go back with him to Malfoy Manor, offered, "You don't need to tell me. I already know your answer and I don't blame you. As I've said before, our paths lead us in different directions. There is no sense in trying to force them to do differently." And although he said it in a composed and accepting manner, there was a twinge of disappointment in his voice.

When he finished, he let go of her hand. But, before he could fully retract it, Cho grabbed it again and held onto it tightly. "No. You've mistaken me. I want to go back with you. I admit it won't be easy. But, if you're willing to give us a chance, the least I can do is the same."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked evenly with some skepticism, but was unable to hide the flicker of happiness in his eyes.

Cho smiled and nodded, "Yes. Being with you is the most important thing to me. I don't know what the future holds for us, but, as long as you're there with me, I know I'll be all right."

Cho then stepped closer to Draco to close the gap between them and leaned up to capture his lips again. She smiled and deepened their kiss when she felt Draco's arms envelope her tightly once more. She had fought the good fight and this was her reward. It truly was all about their love and nothing else.

When they broke their kiss, Cho looked up at him and smiled softly, "I love you. You know that?"

Draco glanced down and lightly smiled and pulled her closer still. And with a sudden loud _crack_, the old abandoned house was once again empty.

THE END

A/N:  "_THE END?" _you ask?  Well, yes.  It had to end somewhere.  And I figured this was a good place to do it.  **ducks flying tomatos**  Okay!  Okay!  You win.  Expect an epilogue…coming soon to a fanfiction site near you. ;)

By the way, some of you may be saying…"How could Cho do that?  How could she choose Draco?  He's a Death Eater!  That's not right!  Is she mad?"  Well, dear readers, love makes people do crazy things.  It's a bittersweet ending…one I had planned all along. Also, I apologize for all the sappy parts, especially towards the end.  It was inescapable.

As always, feedback of any kind is wonderful.  When you do review, could you guys humor me and tell me which chapter you enjoyed the most and the reason why?  Just one or two sentences should suffice.  There's no real reason why I want to know other than curiosity.  Thanks to everyone who has read this story.  And an extra special thanks to anyone and everyone who has reviewed.  You guys really rock.  I sincerely appreciate it. :D

Oh yeah!  One last thing.  If you want, check out 'All About Our Love' by Sade.  It's beautiful!


	13. Dear Harry

Anna C. – Thank you for reading and the nice words.

chochang0614 – Hopefully, you find the epilogue with all the answers you're looking for.  Thanks for reading.

LiL-Miz-Chief – You get your wish.  This is how Harry reacts.  I'm glad you enjoyed the fic!

Ferret Boy – Yeah, I had a feeling the last few chapters would be everyone's favorite.  Thanks for all your help. :)  Drop me an email when you have some time!  I'd love to hear from you.

Iris C – Maybe having Cho leave Draco would have been more realistic, but I really wanted them together. :)  Thanks for your comment on the cinematic last line.  Makes me happy when I see readers pick up on such subtleties.

*cho chang* - Yes, it was the last chapter.  But, here's the epilogue.  It took a while, but it's here.  I hope you like it. 

RowenaRavenclaw96 – Chapters 7 and 4 were fun to write.  Glad you enjoyed them.  Thanks for your enthusiasm and promotion of my fic.  I really appreciate it!  :D

SomniumSeeker – I wouldn't get so down about love.  It'll sneak up on you when you least expect it. :)  Draco/Cho are the best and I'm just as lucky to have such a big fan.  Thanks!

aZnGurLY02 – Thanks for the review!

GiGi – Yes, I couldn't have Draco just fall at her feet.  How realistic would that be?  I also forgot that one of the more memorable moments was when Cho saw Draco for the first time in years.  And yes, the song title should sound familiar.  It inspired a lot.  Hope you've had a chance to listen to it.

nunce -  Hi nunce!  Thanks for the kind words and I hope you enjoy the epilogue. 

Lady Penguin – Thanks for the awesome review!  Draco was so much fun to write and I'm glad you didn't find the romance too overbearing.

SlytherinChick – You're so funny!  I'm glad I've inspired you to write more Draco/Cho!  Yippee!  And you need to share your pics…I would love to see them!   
  


Lily Vance – Hope you like the epilogue and thanks for reviewing!

pookie16 – Thanks for the kind words and sorry I took so long with this last installment.

Mrs. Cho Malfoy – Sorry the ending was abrupt, but I thought it was a rather good place to end things.  Hope you like the epilogue!   
  


Lil Marie Antoinette – Thanks so much for taking a chance on Draco and Cho!  I'm so glad you enjoyed the fic and like the pairing.  The more people I can convince, the better!  By the way, what made you want to read a Draco/Cho?  I'd love to know!

Patrioticangel – Thanks for the wonderful review.  Hope you find the epilogue with just as much readable plot and good imagery. 

j88hyd – Thanks for reviewing!

Kate Lynn – Thanks for not shying away from Draco/Cho.  The potential for this couple is unbelievable. *blushes*  Thanks so much for your comment about Draco.  I had a lot of help there.  I really wanted to keep him canon.  It was hard at times, but well worth the effort. 

Thrintje – I kind of know what you mean about the dialogue…at times it really felt like I was writing a soap or something.  LOL.  I suppose all that Jane Austen influenced me somewhat.  Thanks for your positive critique.  I really appreciate it!

Bluebell – Thanks so much for reading and more for sharing your thoughts!  The plot and fic were so much fun to come up with.  A really neat experience.

mixxiekit – Thanks for the enthusiastic review!  I hope you enjoy the epilogue.

Anastasia – Thanks for sharing your thoughts.  The Draco/Harry/Roger chapter was the most intense and I think a lot of people like that chapter best too!

Emmeline Delacour – Thanks so much for writing a great review!  I'm glad you liked the plot and my writing style.  Hope you like the epilogue just as much.

All – I apologize for the long wait.  Five months.  Wow, what a long time to wait for a chapter.  I'd actually be really surprised if I get very many reviews for this last installment.  People have probably given up on me.

And since many of you humoured me and told me which chapter they liked best, I figured I should do the same.  My favorite is Chapter 5 – Stupid.  I think I like this chapter best because we get to see how others view Draco and Cho's relationship, and more importantly, how others view Cho.  The catfight was amazing to write and I also enjoyed writing all the bickering between our two lovers.

By the way, this chapter was not beta-d and I apologize in advance for that.  But, I want to thanks Chessie for the remarkable job she's done with my fic.  I couldn't have asked for a better beta.  Anyways, please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything except for this highly-improbable Post-Hogwarts plot.

**Epilogue – Dear Harry**   
  
  
  


_"Avada Kedavra!" __  
_  
For what seemed like the millionth time, the lethal words echoed in his mind and he forced himself to open his emerald green eyes. He didn't want to see what his mind would surely show him next. He didn't want to see the death that would inevitably follow. Through tears, he stared at the tombstone before him. Not surprisingly, the all too familiar feelings of pain and anguish filled him and he was forced to direct his gaze instead to the world around him.   
  
He marveled at the sight before him. Never in his life had he seen such tranquility and peace. In the silence, only a bird's call could be heard in the distance. Spring was a beautiful time in England. Even in the midst of a gravesite, rebirth and rejuvenation were evident everywhere he looked.  Gone were the bitter cold and biting winds of winter. The cloudless sky was the most soothing pale shade of blue…the perfect backdrop for Quidditch.   
  
It was hard to believe just a week ago, the wizarding world was in turmoil, teetering in the balance and fearing the worst. Just a week ago, the final deciding battle in a raging war of six years had been fought. Just a week ago, the Light side at long last triumphed over the Dark and the whole of the wizarding world rejoiced.   
  
And him? He was proclaimed the hero of it all. As the leader of the Light side, all the accolades and praise naturally fell onto him. The Boy-Who-Lived had fulfilled his destiny.   
  
But, he couldn't feel the joy everyone else felt and he couldn't appreciate the honors bestowed upon him. The war had taken its heavy toll on him…in so many ways. Confidants and dear friends…so many had been lost. But as sorrowful as he was for these losses, they all paled in comparison to the one loss those two unforgivable words had caused…the one loss he could never forget. Unthinkingly, he closed his eyes again, and in an instant, the day came back to haunt him.   
  
_"…do not let Voldemort go! The war will be over soon. Everyone is counting on you!" __  
  
"Three…kill her."_   
  
When he opened his eyes, he found himself even more distraught than before and in one sudden weak moment he fell to his knees. A shaky hand reached out to trace the words recently engraved on the cold grey stone marker. The grave was still fresh and many of the flowers that had been laid down out of respect for the deceased still remained. Tears stained his cheeks as his grief-stricken eyes moved over the reverent words one more time.   
  
"I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. You know I would have died for you. You know this, right?" he said in a voice barely above a whisper.   
  
An hour had passed and still, the brokenhearted hero remained on his knees, entrenched in the freshly turned dirt. The eerie silence was broken when he spoke again, "Everyone tells me to forget about you and that time will heal all my hurt. But, I don't think they're right. Time will never heal me. I think the only thing that helps me these days is to be here…with you. It's so peaceful right now. This is what it was all for. Six years…and you're not even here to see it."   
  
After long moments of silence, he at last stood up and said, "I'll come visit you tomorrow." These were the same words he had uttered the last five days before he would leave her.   
  
  
***********************   
  
  
Harry sat at his desk and glared at the new pile of paperwork that Hermione had undoubtedly just left for him. It was a good thing he had been away when she had come. Otherwise, he would have had a few choice words for her to hear. But Harry knew what Hermione would have said in response, "Don't get mad at the messenger, Harry! I'm only doing this because Professor Dumbledore told me to."   
  
Dumbledore. It was downright cruel, and not to mention unnecessary, for Dumbledore to forbid him, the leader of the Light, to go on any more missions for the Order.   
  
With the victory secured, he was told there was no need for him to go and risk himself any further. He was also told the wizarding world would benefit far more with its leader safe at Hogwarts and that this would be a well-deserved rest from all the years he had to carry the heavy burden. Bullocks!   
  
And the worst part of it was, _everyone_ sided with Dumbledore. Even Sirius had refused to hear Harry's pleas against the injustice. And Snape never let a chance go by that he didn't rub this fact in Harry's face. In the end, there was little he could do but comply with Dumbledore's orders.   
  
With one final glare at the stack of papers, he reached for it and pulled it towards him. Immediately, his eyes caught sight of something he thought he had thrown away.  Freeing it from the heavy weight of the pile of paperwork, he couldn't help but be lured by the beckoning headline.   
  
"END of WAR! LIGHT SIDE and HARRY POTTER PREVAIL! VOLDEMORT DEAD AT HANDS OF DRACO MALFOY!"   
  
Beneath the rousing headline was a picture of himself and Sirius emerging from Malfoy Manor in a tight celebratory embrace. Not far behind them, and hardly noticeable except to the discerning eye, was a miserable and forlorn Malfoy being escorted by two Aurors.  Never had he seen such a crestfallen expression on the Slytherin before. Almost instantly, the anger he felt for Malfoy began to build once again and before he knew it, he had chucked the paper across the room. Soon enough, Harry closed his eyes as his own sorrow seized him. Without fail, he was immediately transported back to that wretched day…   
  
_"You do have a choice, Potter. I will give you to the count of three. Her life or yours. It's up to you…" __  
  
"But, sir, she is –"   
  
"Harry, think what you're doing. We've come this far. We have him in the palm of our hands!"   
  
"Three…kill her."   
  
"Avada Kedavra!"_   
  
Harry quickly opened his eyes. He always promptly stopped after those two words because he refused to be reminded of anything beyond them.   
  
To Harry's relief, he didn't have to dwell on that day for long. A sudden movement from his windowsill drew his attention away. Looking over, he found a tattered old barn owl tiredly perched there. The owl seemed so relieved to finally locate its destination that it momentarily forgot the purpose of its arduous journey. Harry immediately offered it some of Hedwig's water to which she hooted in affronted jealousy.   
  
"Oh shush! How did I ever end up with such a stingy and jealous bird like you?" Harry scolded. Unfortunately for Harry, Hedwig did not quiet down, but only continued to get more irate when he reached for her food.   
  
Once the barn owl had a chance to recover, it finally remembered the letter fastened to its leg and apologetically offered it. Harry looked at the letter and frowned at its state. From its ragged and weather-beaten appearance, the letter must have been written weeks, maybe even months, before. As soon as the letter was delivered successfully, the barn owl offered a complacent hoot and flew away, much to Hedwig's satisfaction.   
  
Opening the letter, a breath hitched in his throat as he recognized the elegant written hand. Wasting no more time, his eyes passed over the words.   
  
  


_Dear Harry, __  
  
I can almost picture your reaction now as you read this letter. Pure and utter shock. It has taken great effort to be able to write you this letter and still conceal it from Draco. In fact, I could only find an old barn owl to deliver this for me without fear of discovery by him.   
  
You must be wondering why I'm writing you. I write to you today to ask a favor. I understand I have no right to do so. But, if you ever did feel anything for me, I beg you to grant me this one wish. I realize the war is about to end and the Light side is most likely to prevail. I see it everyday on Draco's face. He grows more quiet and distant and I fear for him.   
  
If victory is to be yours, let me be the first to congratulate you. Please believe my sincerity when I say this. I have always wished victory for the Light side. And I am happy you will be at the helm of the wizarding world once the war is over. The wizarding world could not ask for a better wizard to help it heal and recover from so many years of fighting and turmoil.   
  
The favor I wish is for you to spare Draco's life. I can imagine your reaction as I selfishly ask you this. And you have every right to be furious with me. You must realize that this isn't easy for me to do. When I decided to stay with Draco that day, I vowed to myself and to him that I would never contact you again. I made this vow telling myself that this was best…for everyone. If I was no longer in your life, you could forget me and get on without me. I only held you back by not being able to give you the one thing you wanted from me.  And if I had a lifetime to try to make amends somehow, it still wouldn't be enough time. _

_This was the solemn vow I made and I wouldn't be breaking it today if I didn't feel I had anyone else to turn to. I don't even want to imagine how Draco would react if he ever found out about this letter, and more importantly, my asking you to spare him. If I didn't fear and worry so much for him, I would never imagine asking you this. Please. If you ever did see me as a friend, I beg you, spare Draco's life. If you can find it within yourself to do this one thing, I will be forever grateful and indebted to you. It would only further prove to me what a great wizard and person you are. __  
  
I don't know what shall happen to me. The world will be a turbulent and hostile place for those who supported the Dark. No matter what happens, I do know I won't be coming back to Hogwarts. It is no longer my home. My home is with Draco now. I realize that this is not what you want to hear. But, I must go where my heart dictates. If the Dark side should fall, Draco will fall. And, I will fall along with him. Please don't feel sad for me. This is the decision I have made for myself and I've made my peace with it.   
  
The heart is a funny thing. When Cedric died all those years ago, I thought he had taken it with him to his grave and that was the reason why I couldn't be more of what you wanted me to be. But, he didn't. In time, my heart learned to heal itself. It truly is a wonder why it decided on Draco. This will forever remain a mystery to me. All I know is that it did. I'm not sorry for that. I suppose my heart has always been his and will always be his. Hopefully, you'll come to understand and accept this one day. Your happiness is what I want. If you can find it within yourself to be happy for me, our friendship would not have been in vain.   
  
Life for me these few years has been very trying. Each day, I question what I am doing. And each day, I realize that what I am doing is right for me. You may not believe this, as I can hardly believe it myself at times, but the Dark Lord has been surprisingly supportive of our relationship. Admittedly, it is vexing at times as to why he is not more upset with the arrangement. But, Draco has reassured me that he works in mysterious ways and his reasons for doing things are not always obvious. I sincerely hope Draco is right and the Dark Lord truly does not harbor ill feelings towards us.   
  
Before I finish this letter, I feel I must owe you an apology. I want you to know that even though I have chosen to remain with the Dark side, I still regard you as a very dear friend…never doubt that. You have been nothing but kind and supportive of me for all the years that we've known each other. Your friendship has been one of the most important in my life. I don't know what I would have done if you had not been there for me. I don't believe I've ever told you how thankful I am for that…for you to be in my life in such a special way. I'm truly sorry for all the misery and worry I've caused you. I'm sorry that I've betrayed your friendship. Please forgive me.   
  
I will always hope for the Light side and will always hope for your safety and happiness. Take care of yourself, Harry. You will forever be in my thoughts. I love you.   
  
Your friend,   
Cho _  
  
  
With each repeated reading of the letter, a new wave of emotion overtook him. With the initial reading, shock and anger consumed him. He had never imagined he would hear from her ever again. But, then he quickly realized her main purpose in writing him and this infuriated him. She was right. She had no right to ask something like that of him, especially when the favor was to spare that pretentious son of a bitch's life. So appalled and upset by her request, he wanted to tear the letter to pieces and burn it. But he didn't.   
  
After the fourth and fifth reading, sadness replaced the anger and shock. Cho knew the ending was near and yet she had resigned herself to such a fate. She didn't ask to be saved, to be brought back safely home. She didn't ask him to take her back. She didn't want to come back. She had made a decision, albeit a stupid one, and she was going to stand by it even with full knowledge it would mean her inevitable ruin and end.   
  
Upon the final reading, the sadness finally gave way to a peculiar and unexpected sense of serenity and acceptance. It was not a secret that Harry had never fully understood or accepted what had happened that day at the clearing. It had been with great reluctance that he left without having accomplished what he had set out to do. For weeks and even months, he tried to come up with schemes and plans to go rescue her. He couldn't, for the life of him, fathom that Cho had willingly gone back to Malfoy Manor with that despicable manipulative snake.   
  
But, the months grew longer and eventually a year went by and there was still no word from Cho wanting to be saved from Malfoy's evil clutches. And so, he was forced to come to the realization she had no desire to be saved. Her letter, her obvious contentment with her life by Malfoy's side, and her sincere apology were undeniable proof of this.   
  
Nevertheless, he could still feel the hurt and anger. It was foolish to believe one letter could wipe that all away. But, it did give him an unexpected sense of closure.   
  
A sudden knock at the door roused him from his thoughts.   
  
"Harry? You in there?"   
  
Quickly tucking Cho's letter inside his robes, Harry answered, "Yeah, come in."   
  
The door opened to reveal Ron with an apprehensive expression on his face. Noting the distress on Harry's face, Ron asked, "You okay, mate?"   
  
"Yeah, I am," Harry lied as he looked away.   
  
"Cause if you're not, I could tell Ginny and she could –"   
  
"She could what? I told you and I've told her! All I need is time. I don't need any of you hovering over me, afraid I might have a breakdown," Harry snapped, not letting Ron finish.   
  
"I just –"   
  
"I know," Harry interrupted again, but with a slightly softer tone this time, "I know. You mean well and I appreciate it. I really do. But, you…and your family, especially Ginny. You guys have to leave me alone. This is something I have to get over myself. No amount of hugs and sorrowful expressions is going to help me."   
  
"Look. Ginny is just trying to help. She's worried about you! And rightfully so! You spend all day locked up in here. If you're not here, you're out there," Ron replied in frustration while nodding in the direction of the gravesite, "with her! This is not healthy! I mean, we hardly ever see you anymore!"   
  
"I'm fine. Okay? Like I said. I just need this time to myself. I'll be okay," Harry tried to reassure his friend.   
  
Ron kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to argue with Harry anymore.   
  
After a prolonged silence, Harry tried to dispel the awkwardness by changing the subject. "What did you come see me for?"   
  
"You need to go see Malfoy," Ron replied bluntly.   
  
"I don't want to see him. He's the last person on this earth I want to see right now. Besides, I don't see why it has to be me who has to tell him."   
  
"You know full well why it needs to be you. Everything is set with the Order. You can't delay this any longer than you already have."   
  
Harry stubbornly walked to his desk and pulled the stack of papers towards him. "I can't right now. I'm busy."   
  
Letting out an exasperated sigh, Ron turned to leave, but stopped when his eyes caught sight of the strewn periodical and its now-famous headline. "You know. I almost feel sorry for him…almost. I don't know what I would do if I saw Hermione –" Ron stopped abruptly when he noticed the daggers in Harry's eyes. "Sorry," Ron offered, but decided to risk upsetting his mate further by adding, "but I do. You should see him. I've never seen him in such a pathetic state. It's hard to believe he was the haughty and annoying Malfoy we knew of him in school. Go see for yourself if you don't believe me."   
  
And with that final comment, Harry was alone once again with his insurmountable stack of papers.   
  
  
***************   
  
It had taken nearly six hours since Ron's departure and a couple more readings of Cho's letter before he could drag himself to go see Malfoy. Ron was right. He had procrastinated long enough. The sooner he dealt with Malfoy, the sooner he would be done with it.   
  
As he walked through the corridors of Hogwarts' dungeons, he was reminded of his younger days. Countless were the times he and Ron unenthusiastically trudged behind an eager Hermione to face Snape and Double Potions with the insufferable Slytherins. It had always been so cold and damp down here. Without windows or natural light and with only fires and torches to provide any source of heat, he wondered how the multitude of Slytherin kids had been able to call the dreariness of the dungeons their home. It was truly ironic then that these homes now housed some of the very same Slytherins as prisoners.   
  
Before he realized it, he had reached Malfoy's cell. He still didn't want to do this, but he knew that he was the one who should. Brandishing his wand, he muttered the spell to unlock the door. What he saw inside made him want to turn back.   
  
The once proud and pompous Death Eater was now reduced to the state of a pauper. The impeccable and elegant robes were now sullied and tattered. The once gleaming blond hair was now dull and dirtied. The sharp grey eyes, now sunken and lifeless.   
  
Against his will, Harry started to feel sorry for Malfoy. The unwanted and unwelcome feelings of pity and sympathy quickly overshadowed the usual anger, hatred, and disgust and this worried him. He didn't want to feel these things. Malfoy didn't deserve such compassion, especially from him.   
  
Looking up to glare at the intruder, the forlorn expression was quickly cloaked upon seeing who it was. In place of the once lackluster eyes, a glint of malice now shone in them. "Come to throw more salt onto my wound, Potter?"   
  
Whatever compassion Harry may have felt for the man before him quickly died upon hearing the bitter words and the sardonic tone. He scolded himself for being so gullible to actually believe the Dark side's defeat had humbled him any. Malfoy was still Malfoy.   
  
"No," Harry replied simply.   
  
Malfoy continued, resentment present in each word he spoke, "Sure you are. I bet you just couldn't wait to rub it in. Was your jealousy that maddening? Were you so consumed by it that you needed to punish her for not choosing you? Or was it to punish me? You couldn't bear the thought of us together could you? That she ultimately chose me and loved me. You just had to find some way to tear us apart. I never thought you'd stoop so low. Obviously, I was wrong."   
  
Momentarily taken aback by the unexpected verbal assault, Harry just stood there and took the accusations. But, it didn't take long before he lashed out himself, "Is that what you honestly think? That I let her die to punish her for choosing you over me? I would never do that!"   
  
"But you did!" Malfoy shouted with even more fury than before, "_you_ had a chance to save her and you didn't. Don't stand there and tell me you never would because you did!"   
  
"Contrary to what you think, I'm not happy about what happened. I don't need your help in beating myself up over this. I do that very well on my own. This is something I'm going to have to live with the rest of my life. Don't think for a second that this is easy for me. Every time I close my eyes…without fail …I hear those words and then I see her face and her body…lifeless."   
  
"Shut up! I was there. I don't need you to tell me what happened."   
  
"And what about you?" countered Harry.   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"You had a choice too! If you really cared for her, you wouldn't have taken her back with you. You knew how dangerous it was and yet you still took her back with you. If you were truly concerned about her welfare, her happiness and future…her life, you would have pushed her away. She would still be alive today if you hadn't been so self-serving."   
  
"I did. I tried," Malfoy asserted quietly, the fury in his voice no longer detectable.   
  
"Well, you didn't try hard enough. You knowingly led her to her death! You, Malfoy, are as much to blame as I am…if not more," Harry finished with contempt and reproach.   
  
As Harry rattled off the last of his allegations, the blond Death Eater could only look away. Harry had the distinct feeling that this may have not been the first time Malfoy had wrestled with such unsettling and guilt-ridden thoughts.   
  
"Look. This is pointless. Blaming each other is hardly going to bring her back. And even if we could, she probably wouldn't want to."   
  
The seemingly callous and groundless declaration ignited Malfoy once again and he venomously spat, "How /dare/ you! You know nothing of what she wanted!"   
  
Thinking back to Cho's letter, Harry wondered how much he could really say without compromising what she had confided in him. "I don't expect you to understand. I just-"   
  
But, Malfoy wouldn't hear it. "SHUT UP! She. Did. Not. Want. To. Die!" he roared, stressing each word, "that's the last thing she wanted. Just days before…before she…she was telling me how she wanted a family. A family, Potter…with me! Does that sound like she wanted to end her life?!"   
  
At the mention of a family, Harry's eyes immediately tightened and he dearly wished he had never been privy to such information. He was thoroughly disgusted at the thought of Cho continuing Malfoy's lineage. And sure enough, the familiar jealousy crept back to taunt him and he wanted nothing more than to leave. But something held him back and forced him to face Malfoy, however much it hurt.   
  
Forcing his jealousy aside, he again attempted to get Malfoy to abandon the subject. "Honestly, it doesn't matter anymore. She's gone. Arguing is pointless."   
  
But, Malfoy wouldn't let it go. "She loved me. She loved me _so much_, she overlooked the fact that I was a Death Eater and what that meant. So much…she wanted to have children with me. And what did I do? I led her to her death. I should have been stronger. I should have pushed her away. When I saw her being held hostage and the way she looked at me. I had never felt so bloody helpless in my life. And when it happened and she was gone, something in me snapped and…and I just had to do it. I had to do it…for her."   
  
As Malfoy talked, Harry had to keep himself from hexing the Death Eater to a million pieces. He didn't want to hear such things. He didn't want confirmation that the love Malfoy shared with Cho was real. He didn't want to hear Malfoy's regrets and pangs of guilt. But, he couldn't run away from it either.   
  
"As much as it pains me to say this…she did love you," Harry conceded, "and I'm finally beginning to realize just how much. But, it doesn't change the fact that you didn't deserve her."   
  
With no desire to be in Malfoy's company any longer, Harry finally revealed the purpose of his visit. "Look, the Order has discussed your situation and we've come up with two alternatives. One, you face execution. Two, you go to Azkaban for life and receive the Dementor's Kiss. I know what you're thinking. The fact that you killed Voldemort –"   
  
"I choose the former."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You heard me."   
  
"But, why?"   
  
"Does it honestly matter why? Besides, I think you already know the answer to that question?" Harry didn't reply. Malfoy was right. He did know. "All I ask is one thing."   
  
'What?"   
  
"I want to be buried next to her."   
  
"You know I can't do that. She's buried at Hogwarts. You're a Death –"   
  
"It's not a matter of whether you can or can't. It's a matter of whether you can allow your precious ego to deflate just a little to grant her this one last thing. You know that this would make her happy. Bury me next to her."   
  
After a long moment, Harry finally replied, "I'll see what I can do."   
  
And with a curt nod from Malfoy, Harry knew they had nothing else to discuss and left the Death Eater to ponder the fate he had chosen.   
  
***************   
  
It been so long and he wasn't sure whether it was wise to visit the past. He didn't know why he was staring at his Pensieve. He hadn't looked upon this particular memory in over fifty years. He supposed, something in him stirred when he was taking a walk through the memorial that had been built commemorating the war he had been a hero of all those years ago.   
  
He recalled the first time he had ever heard or had ever seen a Pensieve. It had been Dumbledore's and Harry thought it rather silly that the then Headmaster had to rely on such a means to hold his memories. But, here he was as the current Headmaster and he had to admit to himself the Pensieve was rather handy. There were countless memories he had deposited in the Pensieve. Many that were happy, but more often the case, many that were sad. He found it a rather effective way to preserve the more important things in his life. Things that would undoubtedly never leave him, but yet he wanted them preserved in order to retain all the rich details especially as the years wore on and he couldn't rely on his memory like he used to.   
  
The first memory he had deposited into the Pensieve was one he wanted to forget. Or more truthfully, it was the one he wanted to be free of. But, it was a rather important memory. It was Voldemort's downfall and for the sake of history and the wizarding world, he had turned to the Pensieve. But, the memory was more than that. It was much more. It was the day Cho Chang fell.   
  
He had moved on, yes. He had married Ginny Weasley and he was happy. For the time that they were together, he adored her and she him. He had many happy memories with her. But, she had passed on not too long ago. And although he did love her, there was still a small part of him that belonged to another.   
  
Leaning over the Pensieve, he tapped it and searched for the particular memory. Upon locating it, he was immediately taken back to Voldemort's lair at Malfoy Manor…   
  
_Harry had Voldemort at wand point. Voldemort's wand was cast to the far end of the room. The leader of the Dark was clutching his shoulder, trying to nurse the wound Harry had just given him. Only Draco Malfoy and Sirius Black were there with them. However, Malfoy too was held at wand point by Sirius. __  
  
"It's over, Voldemort. I've broken your wand and you're wounded badly enough, a first-year's killing curse would finish you instantly. There's no way out. You can surrender peacefully or by force. Either way, it will be a pleasure."   
  
To the surprise of all, especially Harry's, Voldemort began to cackle.   
  
"Do you find this funny? You won't be laughing while you rot in Azkaban."   
  
"I wouldn't be so sure, Potter! Remember. I'll always be one step ahead of you!" Voldemort stopped cackling long enough to reveal.   
  
"What are you talking about? There's no way for you to escape. There's no one to save you, not even your devoted minion, Malfoy, over there."   
  
"Well maybe not that Malfoy. But, you seem to have forgotten about the other," taunted Voldemort mysteriously.   
  
"Have you gone insane in your final hour? There is no other Malfoy."   
  
"You don't know?  What a wonderful surprise it will be then!" Voldemort said with twisted glee.  "Bring her out!"   
  
To everyone's shock, Blaise Zabini emerged from behind the shadows yanking a gagged Cho with her. Cho was crying, but she didn't try to resist Blaise's hold. After a brief glance at Harry, she rested her gaze on Malfoy's alarmed and worried face.   
  
Cackling still, Voldemort said, "Surprised? So was I when I learned my imbecile Death Eaters couldn't finish the job years ago. Yes. We wouldn't be standing here now if Malfoy wasn't so incompetent and so powerless when it came to this wench. But, it doesn't matter. I have her now and I will use her to buy my life. What do you say Potter? Let me go and I will spare her."   
  
Harry looked at Malfoy and noticed that panic and fear had already overtaken his normally unruffled facade. "Your Lordship, why are you doing this? Why are you using –"   
  
Voldemort turned menacing red slits toward the blond Death Eater and scolded, "Idiot to the end, aren't you Malfoy? Did you ever wonder why I was so lenient with you when you failed me all those years ago? Not only that, but allowed you to bring that muggle-loving wench into our midsts? You must know by now I always have an ulterior motive. Did you honestly believe I allowed you two to carry on for the mere sake of love? You're more stupid than I gave you credit for. I knew that one day, I could use her."   
  
"But, sir, she's –"   
  
"All the more reason why I'm doing this. Using your wife will hurt you the most. You deserve this punishment…she's just a woman, Malfoy. You'll survive. You should consider yourself lucky I chose to spare your life."   
  
"Don't worry, honey. I'll still be here for you," Blaise chimed in as she gave Cho a triumphant smirk.   
  
"Now Potter, what shall it be? I give you to the count of three."   
  
Harry was visibly torn. And his knuckles holding his wand were pale and he looked between Cho and Sirius.   
  
"One…"   
  
Harry focused on Cho. However, Cho's focus wasn't Harry.  It was Malfoy. And for a crazy moment, it seemed as though she was trying to say her final words to him with her eyes.   
  
"Harry, think what you're doing. We've come this far. We have him. He can't escape," Sirius kept chanting, trying desperately to keep Harry from letting his emotions overtake the situation.   
  
"Two…"   
  
Harry clenched his jaw as his eyes remained riveted on Cho. Malfoy tore his eyes from Cho's and looked at Harry. He seemed to be imploring Harry to do something…to save Cho. But then, Harry caught Cho's eyes and he thought he saw resignation in them. He was surprised to see no fear or panic in them. In fact, she seemed to be at peace with it. In all of one second, Harry had gained all this knowledge. He might have gained more had she not moved her gaze back to Malfoy. Harry followed Cho's gaze and for the first time, he noticed tears shining brightly within Malfoy's eyes.   
  
"Harry, do not let Voldemort go! The war will be over soon. Everyone is counting on you!" came Sirius's voice of reason once again.   
  
"Three…kill her."   
  
"Avada Kedavra!"   
  
As soon as the words were bellowed, a flash of blinding green light filled the room and Cho instantly fell limp in Blaise's arms. Her tear-stained face lifeless.   
  
Harry stood rigid with anger and disbelief as he stared at Cho's body, which had been heartlessly discarded on the cold hard floor. All of his senses seemed to go numb. He blocked out everything and didn't even hear the malicious laughter coming from Voldemort and Blaise.   
  
And before he could regain his wits, another flash of blinding green light filled the air and Voldemort was dead. Harry looked at the source of the green light and saw a fury-filled Malfoy with his wand pointed at his Dark Lord. And before Blaise could unleash her retaliating wrath upon Malfoy, Sirius had killed her with his own Unforgivable Curse.   
  
Malfoy quickly dropped his wand and ran over to Cho's body on the floor. Picking her up, he began to whisper words of affection and love to her, as if she were still alive and could still hear him. The numbness Harry felt left him and all the rage and fury came to him at a blinding speed. Harry wanted to kill Malfoy on the spot. He didn't care that Malfoy had jut secured victory for the Light side. He didn't care that the war was finally over. All he wanted to do at that moment was tear Cho away from Malfoy. But, Sirius stopped him.   
  
"Don't. Let him have this moment."   
  
Before Harry could protest, Sirius had dragged him away.   
  
Eventually, they were able to remove Cho from Malfoy. At first, there was some resistance. But, in time, Malfoy gave up and let her go. Malfoy did not say a word as other Aurors apprehended him and led him away from Malfoy Manor._

***********

Harry found himself standing in front of two tombstones.  Two tombstones he hadn't visited for quite some time.  One was well-kept while the other was not.  Harry made a mental note to have a talk with the groundskeeper.  Even though it was a Death Eater's grave, it did deserve a certain level of respect.  But, he also made a mental note not to be too severe on the groundskeeper.

Harry remembered when he had gone to the Ministry and the Order with Malfoy's last request.  As expected, he was met with everyone's objection to the scandalous idea.  He was told the wizarding world would be in an uproar to discover their enemy buried within their beloved memorial.

But, he had stood firm.  Not because Malfoy deserved it, but because he felt as though he owed it to Cho.  Malfoy was right.  This was what she would have wanted.  He couldn't fulfill her last request to save Malfoy.  But, he could do this for her.

When he turned to leave, he was mildly surprised to find the annoying feelings of jealousy and bitterness of the past remain there.  He was also mildly surprised to find that he was happy…happy with how he had lived his life, happy he had found Ginny, happy for the good fortune for all those he cared for, and even happy for Cho and Draco.

Author's Note:  *stands tall and waits for tomatoes to be thrown at her*  I know, I know.  How could I kill Cho and Draco off like that?  All I can say is that it seemed like the right, natural progression of things.


End file.
